Home
by Queenrizzles
Summary: AU- Regina's biological daughter and Henry's older sister comes home shortly after Emma Swan arrives, after been missing for seven years. Now 16 the teen has finally found her way back home to her family thanks to Emma Swan. Swanqueen is endgame in this story. Rated M just incase. Official crossover with Rizzoli and Isles from chapter 33.
1. Surprise Return

**AU- No curse. No magic. Henry makes up the curse so he can bring Emma home with him. Emma was a detective in Boston but decides to move to Storybrooke to be closer to Henry and becomes Sheriff. Swanqueen is endgame in this story.**

**Italics represents peoples thoughts**

**This is my first fic, will only be a short one and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and all ideas are welcome just PM me.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from OUAT **

A loud knocking at the front door interrupted Regina from the work that had engrossed her. Regina stood from her desk chair and marched from her study and through the house, determined to give whoever had decided to disturb her a piece of her mind.

_It's probably that Miss Swan out to ruin my day, yet again, in that god awful red jacket I'm finding myself loving instead of loathing._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Regina proceeded to the door and pulled it open. She was immediately stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of who stood on her porch and whatever threatening remark she was about to deliver died in her throat instantly.

"Sofia" Regina gasped as she looked upon the face of her now teenage daughter, whom she thought was lost forever.

"Mommy" Sofia sobbed, tears running down her face, overwhelmed with the moment she'd been dreaming about since the day she was ripped away from all that she loved.

It was at that moment that Regina shot forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, who now stood at the same height as herself she noted. Sofia's arms instantly clung to her mother, the two clutching each other tightly, trying to make up for seven years of absence.

After what seemed like hours but was in fact mere minutes, the two were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. The two slowly, reluctantly, broke apart and Regina looked past her daughter to see who had interrupted their reunion. There stood a man in his early forties in a suit and aviators looking very "Men in Black", who she hadn't noticed until this moment.

The man stepped forward, extended his hand to Regina and introduced himself "Miss Mills, I'm Detective Lock" Regina accepted his hand and shook it before wiping away the tears that had escaped while holding her daughter, "Would you mind if we took this inside?"

"Of course, please follow me," Regina replied, turning back to the mansion and gesturing for the other two to follow. She led them through the house and into the family room, "Please have a seat" She gestured to the two couches and single arm chair before taking a seat on the smaller of the two couches quickly followed by Sofia, who sat as close to her mother as humanly possible.

Detective Lock sat in the single chair and took out a small spiral notebook, reading something from it before looking up at the others who sat across from him and beginning to speak.

"Miss Mills, seven years ago your daughter was on her way to school when a van, which had never been seen before in Storybrooke, pulled up next to her and a man who wasn't recognised snatched her from the sidewalk before speeding off, never to be seen again. There were no suspects or leads and the case was dead. After being missing for two years Sofia was presumed dead and the case was dropped. A month ago, one Emma Swan wrote me begging me to take a look at the case. She asked to be able to look through the evidence to see if she could spot anything we missed and to use the upgraded technology we have today to see if she could find anything. Her request was granted and we were able to enhance the footage from the security tape of the van speeding away and got a clear image of the suspect's face. Detective...erm...Sheriff Swan recognised him to be former detective Patrick Harrison, a highly decorated detective who lost his job after he broke down over the death of his wife and 9 year old daughter. We looked into his financial records and found he had been buying women's and girls' clothing and enough food to supply a family of three not a single man living alone. We were able to use this to get a warrant and upon searching his home it was discovered that he had an underground area in which he kept Sofia Mills and Abigail Weston, whom he believed to be his dead wife and daughter."

By the end of his monologue Regina was on the edge of her seat, mouth agape in utter shock, with several thoughts running through her mind and an abundance of emotions flashing across her eyes.

_My poor baby._

_I'll kill him if he hurt her beyond taking her away from her family._

_Why would Miss Swan want to find my baby girl?_

"I realise this is a lot to take in Miss Mills, but we have Mr Harrison in custody. Sofia has been checked over by medical professionals and other than being scared and missing her family she is perfectly fine. I'm here to return her home where she belongs. I'm sure the two of you would love time alone to reconnect so I'll be on my way. Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions." He took out a business card and set it down on the coffee table separating him from the reunited mother and daughter before standing and turning to leave.

This finally brought Regina from her thoughts and she shot up quickly to follow the detective to the front door. When they reached it she finally spoke "Thank you, Detective."

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job. Besides, it was all Swan really. She enhanced the tape, recognised the driver, got the warrant and took the lead in bringing him in and making sure the victims were okay. She's really your girl's saviour." With that final comment he turned and made his way down the path to his car, leaving Regina standing in utter shock on her door step for the second time that day.

**TBC**


	2. Old Rooms and Break Downs

**Thank you for the reviews and follows to the first chapter they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. Also don't own any references to Disney.**

When Regina finally recovered from the shock, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath to compose herself, and turned back into the house closing the door behind her. She made her way back to the family room for a proper reunion with her eldest child, but upon her return discovered the room was empty.

_Where did she go?_

_I really hope that my imagination didn't make this all up._

_I don't think my heart could take losing her twice._

She left to search the other rooms on the ground floor of the house to see if Sofia was in any of them.

When her search came up empty Regina had a strong feeling about where she would find her daughter so she headed to the staircase to check her suspicions. After ascending the stairs she slowly made her way across the landing towards where Sofia's room was located in the mansion.

Once she reached the entrance of the room she saw her daughter standing in the doorway, body half in and half out, looking around the room that hadn't changed in the seven years she had been gone. Regina stood watching, waiting for her daughter to make the first move.

Sofia slowly made her way over to the huge oak dresser situated on the far left wall of the room. She reached out and picked up a small Cinderella snow globe, turning it over and back, watching how the silver stars and glitter danced within the globe. It was her favourite thing in the room. She remembered telling Abigail the story of its origin, of how she had gotten it from Disney World when she was 6 years old. That was the last time she and Regina had been alone. Henry had arrived shortly thereafter.

Placing the globe back in its place, she made her way over to the bed on the other side of the room. She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her hands over the Little Mermaid bedding. She looked up towards the door and her eyes connected with her mother's chocolate brown eyes identical to her own. She gave a small smile which was immediately returned.

They stayed that way just looking at each other and smiling from opposite sides of the room, neither believing that this day had finally come and wanting to quietly savour the moment. Sofia decided to break the comfortable silence.

"It's the same."

"Yes." Regina answered, as she slowly crossed the threshold of a room she hadn't visited in two months, her gaze never leaving her daughter's.

"You didn't forget." Sofia sobbed.

Those three words broke Regina's heart and she finally crossed the room to take a seat on the bed beside Sofia, taking one of the girl's hands and holding it in her own.

"Of course we didn't forget! I could never forget you and neither could Henry. You're our family and we love you. We will always remember and love you no matter what." Regina told her daughter seriously, reaching out to lift the girl's head up so she could look her in the eye.

Sofia gave her mother a wide watery smile before throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Regina hugged her back, running her hands up and down her daughter's back to soothe her as the girl sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

They sat that way for what felt like hours. Sofia's sobs slowly died down to small hiccups and when her breathing was back to normal, she slowly pulled away from Regina, wiping her tear stained cheeks and looking slightly embarrassed for breaking down in front of her always composed mother.

_Oh god._

_I just got home and the first thing I do is break down._

_She must think I'm crazy._

She looked up at her mother sheepishly and nervously laughed "Sorry," still wiping at her face to rid it of tears.

Regina's heart broke for a second time. She reached out and took the girl's hands away from her face. She put her hands on Sofia's cheeks, sat forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Never apologise for showing your emotions. It does not make you weak to cry." Regina said in her no nonsense voice.

Sofia nodded and gave her a huge face splitting smile. "I missed you so much and Henry too. God, I can't believe how big he is."

"You've seen him?"

"Not in person, but Emma showed me pictures."

"Oh right, yes, Miss Swan," Regina said without her usual malice. _That's odd. _She shook it off "Talking of getting big look at how big you've gotten! You were barely up to my shoulder and now were the same height! No matter what you will always be my little girl."

"I know I will mom. We could be a world apart and I would know that. You will always be my mother and no matter what life throws at us we will conquer it and be stronger as a family. You told me that once and I lived by those words for seven years because I knew I'd be coming back to you and Henry even if it took me 20 years or my own personal saviour to do so." Sofia told her mother using her own no nonsense voice, which was almost an exact imitation of her mother's.

Now it was Regina's turn to break down at her daughter's words and Sofia's turn to comfort her mother. She pulled her close and rubbed her back while the older brunette sobbed into her hair.

_What am I doing?_

_I'm supposed to be the strong one. She's the one who was kidnapped._

When Regina tried to pull away Sofia just held her tighter.

"Don't make me throw your words back at you."

This made Regina chuckle and she sank back into her daughter's embrace, locking the moment away in her memory.

They stayed that way until they heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Henry's chatter as he conversed with an unknown guest.

They broke apart and smiled softly at one another.

"Ready to see your not so little brother in person?"

"Yes" Sofia chuckled.

They got up and made their way to the door, knowing they had a lot to talk about but that it could wait until later. Now they had a 10 year old to reunite with his big sister.

**TBC **


	3. Siblings Reunited at Long Last

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.  
**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Before they could leave the room Sofia put a hand on the crook of Regina's elbow stopping her in her tracks. Regina looked up at her daughter's face. She was biting her lip nervously and her eyes darted around, looking anywhere but Regina's eyes, knowing once their eyes met her mother would be able to read her like a book.

Regina looked worriedly at her daughter, "What's wrong Sof?"

Sofia released her lip and gave a lopsided smile at the nickname before answering "I don't know...it's just...what if he doesn't know who I am...or...or...what if he hates me for leaving?" She looked away not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

Regina turned so her whole body was facing Sofia. She reached out putting two fingers under the girl's chin and tilted her head up, waiting for her daughter to meet her eyes before speaking.

"He may have been three when you were _taken, _but even without a mansion full of pictures of you he would know who his big sister is: Wonder Woman" Regina said seriously, though she was smiling as she said it. Sofia matched her smile at the mention of the nickname a three year old Henry had given her.

"Okay, let's do this then"

Regina gave Sofia's bicep an affectionate squeeze to comfort her before she turned and led her daughter out of the room. With one last look around the room Sofia took a deep breath and followed after her mother.

_Show time._

Sofia quickly caught up with her mother who had just made it off the last step of the staircase, stopping a few steps away to wait for her daughter. She didn't want her to have to go through the reunion alone if for some reason in did in fact turn out as bad as Sofia had feared.

When Sofia reached her they exchanged a smile and she gave one last comforting squeeze to the girl's arm before following the sound of laughter towards the direction of the kitchen, closely followed by Sofia.

When Regina entered the kitchen the laughter abruptly stopped and the two who were the cause of it looked guiltily at her as they each slowly removed a cookie from their mouths having just taken a bite. Chocolate brown met blue-green as Regina merely raised an eyebrow at the antics of the blond Sheriff and her son.

"Hi."

"Miss Swan, it seems you have been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. What do you have to say Sheriff?" Regina teased.

_Is Regina Fucking Mills_ _teasing me?_

_WOW she just gets sexier._

_Keep it together Swan, the kid's right there._

"Mom, it's my fault. I said..." Whatever Henry was about to say in Emma's defence having missed his mother's teasing tone dies instantly in his throat, because it was at that moment that Sofia decided to stop lurking outside the door and actually come into the kitchen.

She gave a sheepish smile to Henry as she stood beside her mother. Henry was frozen to the spot and dropped his cookie which Emma promptly caught before it hit the ground, caused either by her cop reflexes or her love of food.

_Oh shit._

_Maybe mom was wrong and Henry doesn't know who I am._

_Or he does and he hates me._

Sofia is brought back from the negative turn her thoughts had taken by Henry jumping down from his stool at the kitchen island, running towards her and launching himself at her body, knocking her off balance and sending the two of them to the ground as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Wonder Woman!" Henry sobs.

"Munchkin" Sofia smiles down at her baby brother as she holds him close, rubbing her hands across his back comfortingly as she had done with their mother.

"I...missed...you." Henry gets out between sobs.

"I missed you too, munchkin"

Henry lifted his head from where it was resting on her shoulder and crinkleds his nose at the nickname, making Sofia chuckle.

"Don't give me that look or make that face because no matter how old you are, you will always be my munchkin."

"Fine." Mumbles Henry.

While the siblings are reuniting on the kitchen floor, Regina looks on with tear filled eyes shining with love and a huge genuine smile on her faces that reaches her eyes. Emma is watching Regina throughout the interaction and can't help but let her own smile slip across her face at the sight of Regina.

_God she has a beautiful smile._

_She should do that more often._

_Maybe I could be the cause of it._

"Miss Swan?" The sound of Regina's voice rips Emma from her thoughts.

"Madam Mayor"

"Could we speak privately in my study? Let's leave these two here and let them have a chance to start reconnecting."

"Sure, lead the way."

Regina turns to the siblings still sitting on the floor in a tangle of limbs and tells them that she and Emma are going to have a chat in her study if they need her. They just nod at her in reply. too engrossed in their conversation to pay full attention to what she's saying. She leaves the kitchen and heads for her study quickly followed by Emma.

"I'm so glad you're back. Now you can help me with operation Swanqueen." Henry grins at his sister.

"Operation Swanqueen?... huh?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, Emma is Swan obviously and mom is kinda like the queen of Storybrooke being Mayor and she always calls me her little prince so it fits."

"Makes sense. You're a smart cookie you. So what is this...operation swanqueen about then?"

"To get mom and Emma together. They're in love they just won't admit it, not even to themselves." He smiles up at his big sister, happy with his reasoning. Sofia just shakes her head and laughs at her brother's antics.

"Okay then, operation swanqueen can be put into action, but first we have some catching up to do."

The siblings grin at each other; and then Henry proceeds to tell Sofia everything that has happened over the last seven years.

**TBC**


	4. A Story For A Story

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.  
**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Picture to go with chapter2 **rachel-e-astley dot tumblr dot com /image/ 84621986921

When Regina entered her study she gestured for Emma to take a seat and then made her way over to the sideboard. After pouring two glasses of apple cider she handed one to Emma and took a seat on the couch opposite her.

After several minutes of silence with the two women just looking at each other while sipping their drinks, Emma decided to say something.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Regina sits forward and puts her glass down on the coffee table separating the two before she answers the blonde.

"I'd like to thank you. I don't know why you did what you did but the fact remains that you saved my little girl, Emma. It seems you truly are a saviour, so thank you, Emma." Regina offers her a smile.

_She just said my name._

_Twice. _

_It sounds so right coming from those lips._

_I want those lips to say it again._

Emma returns Regina's smile "You don't have to thank me Regina, really, I'm glad she's safe and back where she belongs."

"Please, I've been searching for seven years yet it took you only one month to do what I've been trying to do since the day she was taken, so please just let me thank you."

"Regina, really there's no need, and just so were clear there was no ulterior motive here if that's what you're thinking. If anyone should be saying thank you it's me. You have given my son a life far better than I could have imagined and you continued giving him that even after you had your daughter ripped from your life. So Regina it's me who should be saying thank you."

Emma downs the last of her apple cider as her throat feels suddenly dry and then stands to pour herself another, taking the brunette's empty glass with her.

Regina is slightly taken aback by the Sheriff's words and her eyes suddenly feel glassy with unshed tears that she tries to keep at bay. She quickly recovers as she sees the blonde turning back around with two full glasses.

"You never have to thank me for that Emma. I'd do it over and over again if I had to. Henry is a blessing and if I'm honest, he kept me together when Sofia was taken and it's thanks to you that I have him." She offers a small shy smile as a single tear falls from her eyes at the admission as she accepts the glass of cider Emma offers to her.

The two fall back into a comfortable silence, each sipping on their drinks as they get lost in their thoughts. Emma likes how honest Regina is being with her and Regina is inwardly scolding herself for showing such weakness to the blonde.

When it looks like Emma is going to say something Regina decides to jump in "I suppose you have a lot of questions Sheriff but don't think for a second that this is an invitation for you to pry into my past. I may owe you for giving life to one of my children and saving the other, but that does not mean I trust you." She pulls her Mayoral mask on letting her walls slip back into place, hating to show any signs of vulnerability especially in front of the younger woman.

Emma isn't fazed one bit at this display though, knowing how much Regina hates to show any emotions she thinks will make her look weak. She simply sets her now empty glass down on the coffee table and continues on with what she was originally going to say before the Mayor slipped her mask back on.

"I know you don't trust very well Regina because...well because I'm the same in that regard. We've both been screwed over by so many people too many times. For me it was foster parents, friends, even Henry's father. So I know what it's like to feel as though you can't trust anyone. Henry's father was the last person I trusted, before I met you, and he betrayed me"

Regina couldn't take her eyes away from the blond throughout her monologue, stunned by her words.

_How does she know me so well?_ Regina thought.

"Why do you trust me?" Whispered the Mayor.

"I don't really know. Maybe because you adopted my biological son or maybe because you're the Mayor and have this authority. All I know is my gut tells me to trust you and when I don't listen to my gut...well that's when things tend to go wrong. So I'm going to listen to my gut and trust you until I'm given a solid reason not to" Emma stops to take a breath before continuing "You don't have to trust me. I don't expect that and I won't ask that of you, but I am hoping to earn your trust. All I'm saying is that if I do earn it I won't ever leave you, I won't ever betray you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you"

Regina sat frozen, starring at the blond and not trusting her voice not to break if she speaks, so instead she just nods her head. Emma takes this as an indication to continue.

"I'll make you an offer. I tell you the story of Henry's father and you tell me the story of Sofia's, a story for a story" She lets that sink in before carrying on "Oh and we each get to ask three questions." Emma finishes her offer as she gazes at Regina. She can practically hear the gears turning in the older woman's head as she ponders Emma's offer.

"So...do we have a deal?"

After being silent for the last few minutes Regina finally speaks. "You sound like Mr Gold dear" She teases. "Okay, but I have a condition to this deal"

"Of course you do." Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette "And what is this condition?"

"You let me take you out to dinner to thank you for finding and saving my daughter...oh, and these questions have to be reasonable."

"Regina, I already told you no thanks is necessary...wait, that's two conditions"

The Mayor simply raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blonde, "Take it or leave it, dear."

"Fine, deal!"

Emma offers her hand to Regina who accepts it, The two shake to seal the deal then break apart and sit back, each ready to tell a story to the other. A story which neither has ever with another soul.

**TBC**


	5. Origins Of The Mills Children

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395. **

**Hope this answers any questions people may have had.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

They remain in silence, neither knowing where to start. After watching Emma's restless fidgeting, Regina gives an audible sigh before breaking the silence.

"Since this was your idea it's only fair that you be the one to start, dear."

Emma stills her movements and finally locks her gaze with Regina's, "I guess you're right" she sighs.

She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales to steady herself, then gathers her thoughts before starting.

"Well...where to begin...I guess the beginning is always a good start, right?" She chuckles nervously, not able to meet Regina's eyes before continuing. "I was 16 when I met him. I'd just run away from my last foster home and was living on the streets. I stole his car, which he happened to be sleeping in."

"You stole his car?" Regina interrupts while raising a brow.

"Well, technically he stole it first. He was older than me, in his late 20s early 30s, I never really knew his actual age. His name was Neal Cassidy. We started working together to steal food and other essentials while living out of the bug. I don't usually let myself get attached to people, but I fell in love with him during the year we spent going around the country in the car and stealing. We went from friends to lovers."

She takes another deep breath and releases it slowly, now looking up into Regina's big chocolate brown eyes before continuing.

"We talked of moving to Tallahassee and settling down. He had stolen these watches a year before we met, so we planned on selling them and using the money to start a new life together. The only problem was he couldn't go and retrieve the watches from where they were stashed, because he was a wanted man. So I went instead. After I brought them back to him, he gave me one. I was so happy. Nobody had ever given me anything before. We arranged to meet after he sold them and had the money. I had been waiting ten minutes before I heard someone approaching, but when I turned around it wasn't him. There was a cop standing there with a gun in my face telling me to put my hands in the air. Turns out they got an anonymous tip saying I was connected to the watches. I was arrested and with no explanation to offer for my new expensive watch, I was given 11 months in prison where I found out I was pregnant. The rest you know."

When she finished, she tried to decipher Regina's reaction, but her mask was back up, leaving her unreadable.

_How could that man do that to Emma._

_Especially given how young she was._

_And after making plans to settle down with her._

Regina was completely furious at this Mr Cassidy and she could not for the life of her figure out why she cared so much about the abandonment of the blonde teenager who grew to be this brave, strong, gorgeous woman.

"And you never saw him again?"

"No, but he did leave me my bug, which was the car I broke into when I found him. Oh but I did hear that he was doing 25 to life for a bank job gone wrong while I was working at the precinct back in Boston." Emma offers the Mayor a smile at this news.

"He left you that death trap and you still drive it. And it's stolen. Why Sheriff, what an example you're setting for the citizens of Storybrooke." Regina teased, trying to lighten the mood and calm her anger .

"It's all registered and perfectly legal now, Madam Mayor. And I keep it as a reminder of how anyone can betray you no matter what they do, or how much they say they love you. You can't be naïve."

Regina just nods taking in everything the blonde had said and thinking it over.

They settle back into a comfortable silence, Emma waiting for the brunette to tell her story and Regina mentally preparing herself to do so.

"I was 18" the Mayor finally says. "I had just started law school and I was always in advanced classes so I was miles ahead of the people my own age." She takes a breath before continuing. " I was kind of; what you would call a...loner. My mother made sure of that. She was very strict. I wasn't allowed friends and was only to focus on my studies. My room-mate in college convinced me to go to a mixer and meet some people. That's when I met him. Daniel Bellamy. I really thought he was different from everyone else in my life. He was always so genuine with me, and he never tried to manipulate me like my mother. We spent all our spare time together, and we eventually fell in love, or so I thought." She stops, lost in memories of another time before Emma clears her throat bringing her back to the present and prompting the brunette to continue.

Regina looks back up to the younger woman before continuing "We were so happy and everything was perfect, then I found out I was pregnant. I panicked. I knew my mother would be furious at me. Daniel calmed me down and told me we'd run away, to a place where she'd never find us. Little did I know he'd been using me the whole time. He was sent to that party by my mother so that she would be able to keep an eye on me and make sure my life was going the way she wanted. The night we planned to run away my mother showed up. He called her and told her what we had planned. She told him that if he left me, he would have a place at her law firm once he finished school. He took her offer without so much as a glance in my direction. My mother told me that if I knew what was good for me I'd get rid of the baby, but I couldn't do that. So I went to my father and he gave me enough money to last a lifetime, and I ran away. I went back to law school and when Sofia was born I went to school at night. I got my degree and then moved to Storybrooke to raise my daughter, practice law and later became Mayor."

When she finished she wiped away the few stray tears that had escaped without her notice, cursing herself for crying over love that was never returned, from a mother or a lover.

It was Emma's turn to be angry.

_How could he do that to her._

_Knowing that she was having his baby._

_He better hope I never find him, because if I do he will wish he was never born._

"Well, it seems we have more in common than I originally thought, Sheriff." Regina laughed though there was no humour in it.

"I guess...so those questions...do you want to go first...or should I?"

"I know there is one question that you must be dying to ask me."

"Is there?" Emma questions.

"If I can have children biologically, then why adopt Henry. Am I right, Emma?" she smirks and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The blonde swallows thickly and laughs nervously "Well...yeah...kind of" she quickly rushes to amend her statement, so as not to offend Regina. "I mean, if that isn't over stepping. Only if you want to. I'm just curious, you know?"

Emma looks like she has just finished a marathon when she finally stops rambling and tries to catch her breath. She starts shifting and fidgeting under Regina's intense gaze. Regina chuckles at the Sheriff's behaviour and decides to put her out of her misery.

"Emma, relax. It's fine. Anyone in this situation would be curious."

Emma give a small smile and waits for the Mayor to continue.

"I was 24 and I'd loved raising Sofia. Yes being a young single mom was difficult at times but it was all worth it, so I decided it was time to add to our family. Because I was single I had two options: sperm donor or adoption. I didn't want to be pregnant and chasing after a 6 year old so I went with adoption. When they placed Henry in my arms I instantly fell in love with him, as did Sofia."

Emma observes Regina and sees that her earth shattering smile is back.

"So...my turn. Why did you give him up for adoption?"

The Sheriff isn't surprised one bit by the question. She had, in fact, been waiting for it and she doesn't even have to give it much thought before answering.

"To give him his best chance. I knew I couldn't give him what he deserved. I had no family, was living on the streets before I went to prison, and still had two months to serve when he was born, so it was either have him grow up on the streets like me or give him his best chance, and that's what he got with you, Regina. You're a great mom he's lucky to have you."

Regina can feel her eyes fill with tears for the blonde at the last statement, but refuses to let them fall and just stares at the younger woman in silence.

"So...do you want to ask your other two questions?" Emma decides to break through the silence before it grows uncomfortable.

"Actually Sheriff, I think I'll save them for a later date." Regina composes herself and offers Emma her signature smirk. "But do feel free to ask yours, dear"

"I think I'll hold off for now, Madam Mayor, if it's all the same to you." Emma says playfully.

"Suit yourself, dear"

The two are interrupted by a loud crash followed by the sound of laughter. Regina gives Emma a look of confusion mixed with worry and quickly gets up to investigate. Emma merely offers her a shrug and follows her out of the room.

**TBC**

**A/N- If anyone has any ideas for the remaining question Regina and Emma each have for each other just PM me with them and I'll try to add them in later chapters.**


	6. OCD Perfect

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395. **

**Hope this answers any questions people may have had.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen, where she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She remained in the doorway, mouth agape, astonished at what had become of her kitchen.

The Mayor stood unnoticed by her two children until Emma entered behind her and made their presence known.

"Wow...it looks like a chocolate bomb went off in here." She took in the chocolate and flour covered walls and counters, then her gaze landed upon the chocolate covered culprits. They looked at the two adults with guilt ridden faces, trying to hide their smiles.

Regina was finally brought out of her shock by the sound of Emma's voice.

"I leave you two alone for one hour and you destroy my kitchen. What exactly were you trying to do? Please do enlighten me." She says in her stern voice, eyebrow raised, hands on hips and waiting for an answer.

"Well...we wanted to make brownies, but didn't want to disturb you from you _chat _with Emma, so I told Henry that I'd teach him...we may have gotten a little carried away" Sofia says, looking around at the utter mess she and her little brother had made of the kitchen. Swallowing thickly, she rushes to assure her mother that it will be taken care of. "But...but don't worry about a thing. We'll clean it all up right away and have your kitchen back to OCD perfection in no time." She grins at her mother before nudging Henry into helping her clean up before the older Mills woman has a chance to respond.

Regina just shakes her head at the two, trying to suppress a smile as she folds her arms across her chest and watches the clean-up.

"Wait...if you were just making brownies, then what was the loud crashing sound?" Emma brings them back to what drew her and Regina into the kitchen in the first place.

"Oh...well you see Munchkin thought it would be a great idea to lick the bowl, and while we were fighting over it he dropped it on the floor." Sofia explains while picking up a metal mixing bowl to demonstrate her point.

"Hey!...don't blame me, it was your idea!"

"Whatever you say, Munchkin"

Henry rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue at his sister before continuing with his task of cleaning the island counter top. Sofia simply chuckles at him while continuing with the cleaning.

Ten minutes later as the siblings are finishing up with their cleaning while being supervised by the adults, the oven timer goes off signalling that the brownies are ready.

Before either of the two younger Mills can move to the oven, Regina is there taking out the hot, chocolaty squares and setting them down onto a cooling rack.

"Now that the two of you have cleaned the kitchen to my liking, how about you go and clean up yourselves" the brunette suggests.

Henry quickly scurries from the kitchen to do what his mother asked, but Sofia stays where she is, shifting from one foot to the other, looking at the tiles on the floor and not meeting her mother's eyes.

"What's wrong"

"Well...erm...I don't have any clothes." Sofia confesses, her cheeks showing a faint blush.

"Oh" the older brunette sighs. She isn't sure what to do, knowing her own clothes would be too big and too revealing to allow her teenage daughter to wear. However she doesn't have to worry long as Emma comes to her rescue, yet again.

"That's okay, I brought a few things with me that will fit you until your mom can take you shopping." The blonde says.

She leaves the room and quickly returns with a duffle bag which she hands to Sofia who accepts it with a huge smile and a soft "thanks" before she too scurries from the room to clean up.

Regina turns to face Emma and gives her a small smile. "Thank you"

"It's fine. I knew she was coming home today so I picked up a few things until you can go out and get her some new clothes" She offers Regina a smile in return.

The two remain gazing at one another in a comfortable silence before Henry comes crashing into the room; followed by his sister, breaking their moment.

"Can we eat brownies now?" Henry whines, though there is excitement written across his face.

"How about we all go to a family dinner at Granny's to welcome Sofia home, then we can have them with ice cream when we get back." suggests the Mayor.

"Yay!"

"Sounds good!" the siblings say at the same time.

The two younger brunettes hurry to the front of the house to put on their shoes and coats, making Regina chuckle at their antics before she too follows, throwing a "Coming, Miss Swan?" over her shoulder.

Emma is shocked and almost trips over her feet to follow the Mills family, a huge smile on her face at being invited to a family dinner by Storybrooke's Mayor.

**TBC**


	7. Family Dinner

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**In my story Ruby is a year older than Sofia.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When the three Mills and lone Swan entered the diner, it suddenly grew silent, and all the patrons turned to look at the four new comers with shock upon their faces, all surprised to see the Sheriff and the Mayor out together, but even more surprised to see a now teenage Sofia Mills after seven years of her absence.

Nobody moves for a good two minutes before Granny decides to break through the silence and stop the gawking.

"Alright everyone, quit ya starin and get back to ya food, or ya can get on going"

The four, simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, all sending a grateful glance towards Granny, as the patrons of the diner look away and go back to their meals.

Regina is the first to make a move, heading to her usual secluded booth at the back of the diner, quickly followed by the remaining three.

Henry slips into the booth beside his mother, leaving Emma and Sofia to sit opposite.

The four sit in a blissful silence, each examining the contents of a menu that they all know by heart, it not having changed in over two decades.

"I can't believe everything is still the same as I remember it to be." Sofia comments, as she looks over her menu.

"Yes dear, that's small town life for you" Regina muses, smirking at her daughter over the top at of her menu.

"Bet the food will be just as good as you remember, but nothing compared to your mom's cooking" Emma says, nudging Sofia's shoulder with her own.

"And how prey tell, Sheriff would you know how my cooking is?"

"Oh you know, just a few rumours of how divine and to die for it is" Emma glances between the Mills siblings, who are both giving her matching smirks.

Regina narrows her eyes at the three, but before she can open her mouth and comment on the looks their giving one another they are interrupted by Ruby, who has come to take their orders.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" Ruby says, not looking up from her pad and pen, ready to note down their orders.

"I'll have the lasagne, with a salad, and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon" Sofia orders first.

_That's funny. _Ruby muses _Mayor Mills sounded exactly like Sofia then. _She thinks with a fond smile of long lost friend.

Ruby notes down the order and then finally looks up, her eyes lock on to her best friend whom she hadn't laid eyes upon in seven years.

"Sofia" she gasps.

Sofia smiles up at her long lost friend, before sliding from the booth to greet her.

"Ruby" she smiles.

Once Sofia is on her feet Ruby wraps her arms around her, bringing her into a bone crushing hug, which is quickly returned.

"I missed you so much, Sof" Ruby whispers into the shorter girls hair.

"I missed you too, Rubes"

After standing in their tight embrace for over five minutes they are interrupted by a not so subtle clearing of a throat from the booth, where three sets of eyes remain looking up at the reuniting friends.

They quickly untangle themselves from each other, with a promise to catch up soon, before Sofia slips back into the booth beside Emma, who is smiling widely at her with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes.

"I'll have the same as Sofia, but with a black coffee"

"I'll have a burger and fries, with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon please, Ruby" Emma tells Ruby, as she puts away her menu on the stand.

"And I'll have the same as Emma" Henry says with a huge smile, hoping his mother won't interject and make him go for the healthy option. He chances a look at her and she looks as though she is going to abject, but changes her mind, simply shaking her head and letting at a sigh at her sons choice, making him chuckle.

Ruby notes down their orders and quickly scurries off to give them to Granny in the kitchen.

"So...I was thinking...if your not too busy, that maybe we could go shopping tomorrow while munchkin is in school" Sofia says to her mother, with big hope filled eyes and a wide smile.

"Of course I'm not too busy. I'm never too busy for one of my children" Regina offers her a warm, reassuring smile, and Sofia lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in.

Ruby comes back with their drinks at that moment, and they settle back into a blissful silence.

The four fall into easy conversation, usually about Henry, not wanting to go into Sofia's kidnapping and ruin their outing, than could wait, for now they could be happy in their ignorance until her or Emma enlighten the mother and son of what happened while the brunette teen was away.

They are again interrupted by Ruby, who brings over there meals.

The conversation continues between bites of lasagne and burgers.

Emma offers Regina a playful glare when she reaches over to steal some of her fries.

The four finish there meals with laughter and smiles on their faces, enjoying the moment, blissfully unaware of the strange glances they are receiving from the other customers at the diner, seeing their Mayor and Sheriff enjoying a family dinner, rather than at each others throats as was usual.

**TBC **


	8. New Beginnings and Brownies

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Updates are going to be Friday or Saturday or maybe even both until I finish my exams, then they will become more regular.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When they leave the diner the Mills siblings rush over to the black Benz and slip into the back seats, awaiting their mother so they could head home for their brownies and ice cream.

Emma hangs back halfway up the path leading from the diner, not sure whether to go back to her apartment or go to the Mills Mansion, she was leaning towards the latter.

Regina was almost to the end of the walkway when she noticed that Emma had stopped, and is now stood toeing the uneven tiles on the path, and fidgeting.

She turns around so that she can address the Sheriff face to face.

"Aren't you coming?" she says with a hint of hope in her voice.

Emma looks at her with her mouth moving silently like a fish, taken aback by the brunette's question.

"I...I wasn't sure if I was welcome or not"

"Emma" Regina sighs "I know we have never really gotten along, and that yes that was more so my fault than yours, but Henry wants you here, and I can see that you and Sofia have formed some kind of bond. So for the sake of my children's happiness I will try to get along with you, a new beginning if you may. That is if you are so willing"

Emma's face goes through several different emotions from, nervousness to shock and then happiness, she smile a lopsided smile so much like Henry's at Regina and nods.

"Yes, yes I'd like that"

The Mayor offers a small smile before turning to complete her early journey, which was stopped by the blonde.

"Come along then, Sheriff. Those brownies won't eat themselves now will they" she throws over her shoulder, making Emma finally move from her spot and head to her own bet up yellow bug and follow the Mills clan towards 108 Mifflin Street.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The blond and the two younger brunette's are sat in the dinning room of the big white mansion, waiting patiently for the matriarch of the family to return with their re-heated brownies, and cold ice cream.

They're not waiting long as five minutes later Regina backs slowly into the room from the side door leading to the kitchen with three bowls, two strawberry and one vanilla. She places the strawberry in front of the two eagerly waiting siblings and the vanilla in front of just as eagerly waiting Sheriff, with a smile before leaving the room once again to retrieve her own bowl of vanilla and hot, chocolate brownie. When she re-enters the room she takes her seat at the head of the table.

"Wow, these are really good. Like, really good, I think there the best I've had. Where'd you learn to make these" Emma asked Sofia with a look of utter joy on her face, before promptly shoveling another spoon full of brownies and ice-cream into her mouth.

"From the best, of course" Sofia says with a look towards her mother, "When I was eight, while munchkin was taking a nap mom decided that it was time for some much needed girl time, after chasing a two year old with underwear on his head for the past several hours. She told me that cooking was one of her favorite past times and that it always helped her to relax. So she taught me to make chocolate brownies and of course her famous apple turn overs, which are totally to die for." she smiles, lost in a memory of long ago.

Emma looks over to Regina, who has a faint blush at being called the best and having one of her secretes revealed to the blonde. They share a smile before going back to their desserts, not catching the conspiratorial glances and matching smirks the brunette siblings are throwing their way.

**TBC**


	9. The End of a Life Changing Day

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Updates are going to be Friday or Saturday or maybe even both until I finish my exams, then they will become more regular.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Once the dessert is finished, Henry drags Sofia off to show her his game console, while Emma insisted that Regina let her wash the dishes.

While Emma stands at the sink with her hands submerged in soapy water, Regina goes over to her wine stand and takes out her favourite bottle of red, then retrieves two wine glasses from her cupboard. She takes out a cork screw from her utensils draw and twists it into the cork, before releasing it with a resounding 'pop'.

After poring a glass for herself and Emma, she walks over to the Sheriff and places a glass of wine beside the sink.

Emma looks down at the glass and then back up to Regina with a smile.

"Thanks"

The Mayor inclines her head to acknowledge the gratitude, "I'll be in the family room with Sofia and Henry, join us when you're done".

She picks up her own glass and the bottle of wine, then saunters off, making sure to put a little extra sway into her hips, knowing Emma is watching her go.

_Damn._

_She does that on purpose._

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, the blonde turns back to finish the last of the bowls before drying and putting them, along with the spoons in their respective places.

She picks up her glass of wine, takes a sip and then a deep breath, letting it out slowly before following after the brunette, turning the lights off as she goes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Emma gets to the doorway of the family room she takes in the sight in front of her; Henry and Sofia are sprawled out on the ground in front of the TV, play on Henry's game console giggling and nudging the other every now and then to throw the other off course.

Regina is sat regally as ever in the middle of a huge, plush, black leather sofa sipping daintily on her wine as she watches on with a bemused smile on her face.

Emma sighs inwardly, happily, glad she is able to be a part of this. New beginnings the older brunette had said, and the blonde had a very good feeling about this new beginning.

She stayed leaning against the door way sipping on her wine as she gazed longingly at the only family she had ever had the pleasure to be apart of, with a radiant smile on her face.

The Sheriff went unnoticed by the three Mills until the older of the three moved her gaze away from her playfully bickering children and to the direction of the door, where her chocolate brown orbs locked onto magnificent blue-green depths.

The Mayor offers up a smile to the younger woman, and the two remain motionless, locked in the moment, lost in the others eyes.

Regina breaks the connection first and indicates for Emma to enter the room and finally join them.

When she does finally cross the threshold into the family room, the brunette siblings pause from their game to look up at her, each offering up their own joyful smile and greeting at her entrance.

Emma smiles back at the pair before crossing the room and taking a seat to Regina's right.

They fall into a comfortable silence, which is only broken by soft chuckles from the adults, giggles of triumph from the children and the sounds of Mario Kart from the TV.

"This is nice" Emma whispers.

"Its is, don't think I've been happier than I have today in a long time" Regina confesses.

"I meant the wine"

"Oh"

At Regina's embarrassed look Emma can't help but let out a small bark of laughter, never before seeing that look cross the Mayors face, this earns her a pair of confused looks from the siblings and a some what hurt look from the woman beside her and she can she that she is beginning to regret confiding in Emma.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was a bad joke" Emma explains once she regains her composure, not wanting the brunette to slip on her Mayoral mask and shut her out.

"I see, well I wouldn't quit your day job, Sheriff" Regina teases to ease the tension, letting out a quiet sigh of relief at not being made the butt of the blondes joke.

"Of course not, who else would rescue all those helpless cats from trees and run away dogs let off the leash"

This earns a small chuckle from the Mayor.

"Who ever would we get to replace such a knight in shinning armer, or should I say horrid red leather jacket.

"Exactly, you need me or this town would fall to ruins...Hey! You love my jacket and you know it"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blondes dramatics and quickly takes a sip of her wine so she doesn't have to respond and to hide her smile, but not quick enough as Emma catches it causing a smile of her own.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The four lose track of time, falling easily in and out of conversation and laughter. The siblings challenged Emma to a game of Mario Kart, which she took on eagerly, while Regina sat back and observed with a fond smile on her face and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the blonde there as a member of their family every night, making her smile grow wider.

It isn't until the grandfather clock in hall strikes 10 that Regina realizes that it is over an hour past Henry's bed time, and that he had school in the morning.

She looks over at the three, now leaning against each other in a tangle of limbs at her feet, watching the Avengers movie at Henry's request, she is reluctant to break up the moment, but knows it must sadly come to an end for the day.

"Okay you three, it's over an hour past Henry's bed time and you should be headed up to Sofia"

This elects groans of protests from the siblings and surprisingly from Emma too, which the elder brunette raises an eyebrow at, earning a blush from the blonde as she looks up at her.

"Tomorrow is Friday and then you have the whole week to play and watch movies, it's already and hour over and Henry has school to attend tomorrow, so I suggest the two of you go up and get ready for bed"

Reluctantly the younger Mills untangle themselves from Emma, and each give her a quick hug before scurrying out of the room and up the stairs to get ready for bed, at their mothers request.

Emma gets up after they leave the room stretching to relieve the tension in her sore limbs.

"Would you like to took Henry in? I'd like to make sure Sofia is settled in, with it being her first night back" Regina asks Emma as she sets her now empty wine glass down and stands, awaiting the Sheriffs reply.

"Yeah sue, thanks" Emma smiles.

Regina nods before following in the footsteps of her children, slowly shadowed by Emma.

The Mayor pops into Henry's room for a quick 'goodnight' before heading off to Sofia's room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Henry looks up at the sound of his door opening and smile at his blonde mother.

"Hi"

"Hey, kid"

She walks over to his bed and sits down on the edge, next to where he already lay.

"I had fun today, I'm glad we get to be a family again and now we have you to be a part of it too" he smiles.

Emma returns his smile, though she can feel tears in her eyes as being accepted as part of his family.

"Me too kid, me too"

She bends and places a kiss on his forehead before straightening back up.

"Night, kid"

"Goodnight, Emma"

The Sheriff walks to his door with one last look back before turning off his light and shutting the door. She then makes her way back down to the lower level of the house.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Regina finds Sofia already settled in her old bed. She smiles at the now taller girl curled up so as not to let her feet hang out of her too small bed.

"I guess a new bed should go on the shopping list then" Regina chuckles.

Sofia smiles up at her mother, "Yeah"

The older brunette walks over and places a kiss to her daughters hair.

"Goodnight, sweety"

"Night, mom"

The Mayor walks to her door with one last look back before turning off her light and shutting the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Regina finds Emma back in the family room were she has poured the last of the wine into the glasses.

She walks over and gratefully accepts the glass offered to her.

They remain in silence as they drink from their respective glasses. Once Emma has finished hers, she sets the glass down on the coffee table and then turns to Regina.

"It's late, I should go, I've got work in the morning and that paper work won't write itself"

"Of course, I'm glad you finally figured that one out" the brunette smirks before setting down her now empty glass beside the blondes.

She leads Emma from the room and to the front door.

"Would you watch Henry at the Sheriff's station after school tomorrow, while I take Sofia shopping?" Regina asks, smiling shyly.

"Regina, of course, I'd love to" Emma offers her a reassuring smile which is returned by a gratefull one.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Emma" she says as she opens the door.

The Sheriff takes her car keys out of her pocket and offers them to the Mayor, who eyes them curiously.

"Take them, so I don't drive, I've been drinking"

"Oh, yes of course"

"Night, Madame Mayor" Emma teases as she walks past Regina with a huge smile on her face.

Regina leans against the door frame with her own matching smile, watching until the blonde is no longer visible to her before turning and heading back inside.

**TBC.**


	10. First Morning Back

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

The next morning Sofia awoke to the smell of pancakes drifting up from the lower level of the mansion and through her slightly open door, and to the feel of a small warm body pressed to her back.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down to see a pair of small arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to be met with a mess of short brown locks.

Smiling she turns back and decides to let her little brother sleep for a few minutes more.

She lay contentedly in his small embrace, a loving smile on her face staring off into space.

Ten minutes go by before she hers the sound of healed foot steps approaching her room, then her mother appears in the door way and peers into the room through the gap were the door is slightly ajar.

A wide smile lights up Regina's face at the fight in front of her. She pushes the door the rest of the way open, and quietly crosses the room, to perch herself on the edge of the bed, being careful not to jolt it to much and wake Henry.

"Hi" Sofia whispers, looking up at her mother.

"Good morning" Regina whispers back, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Peacefully, the best sleep I've had in seven years"

They smile at each other, neither wanting to talk about why Regina hasn't been able to have the best sleep while her daughter was gone. They stay that way until they notice Henry beginning to stir.

He lifts his head up from where it was buried in his sisters shoulder.

"Mornin" he grumbles sleepily, making both mother and daughter chuckle.

"Come on you two, time to get up, breakfast is getting cold. I made pancakes" the older brunette says as she gets up from her spot on the bed, and starts heading towards the door. Before she can reach it though she is lightly pushed out the way by the bodies of both her children as they barrel passed her, in order to get to the pancakes.

"No running on the stairs!" Regina shouts after them as she makes her way down the hall towards the staircase.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she is stopped from making her way to the kitchen by the sound of a loud knocking on her door.

Confused, Regina looks towards the grandfather clock in the hall, 7:04.

_Who could possible be knocking at the Mayor's house at this hour? _Regina thinks to herself.

She makes her way to the door and forcefully pulls it open, effectively stopping the persistent knocking, and has just enough time to dodge a fist as it comes down to knock again.

"Sorry" the blonde says sheepishly as she straightens herself up from her near stumble on top of Regina.

"Miss Swan" the brunette raises an eyebrow, and gives an amused smirk.

"Hi"

"And to what do I owe pleasure for your early morning visit, Sheriff?"

"You have my keys" Emma states.

"Your keys?" Regina says, a look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, I left them with you so that I wouldn't drive last night"

Recognition crosses the Mayor's face and she gives a small smile.

"Yes, of course, why don't you come in and I'll go fetch them for you"

She turns on her heal and heads into the house, followed by Emma who closes the door behind her, and stands waiting in the foyer for Regina to come back.

As the brunette makes her way back from her study with the keys, Sofia comes running from the kitchen being chased by Henry. They run towards the foyer, where Sofia comes to an abrupt stop before she could bump into Emma, Henry however doesn't notice this and bumps right into his sister, sending then both to the ground in a fit of giggles at the blondes feet.

Shaking her head at her children's antics, but still with a smile on her face, Regina makes her way over to the three, where her and Emma help the siblings up off the ground and back onto their feet.

"Emma! Hi" Sofia says enthusiastically, before promptly hugging the blonde, followed her little brother.

"Good morning to the two of you too"

"What are you doing here?"Henry asks after they break away.

"I came to get my keys off your mom, she took them from me last night so I couldn't drive after I had been drinking" she looks over to the mother of her son and smiles.

"Join us for breakfast?" Sofia asks.

"Erm...maybe you should ask her mom first"

Sofia and Henry both turn to their mother with matching puppy dog expressions, which their mother rolls her eyes at.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Sheriff?"

"I'd love to, Madame Mayor"

Regina and Emma smile at each other before they head off to the kitchen leaving the siblings in the foyer alone.

"Hen, I don't think we need to do much for operation swanqueen, they're doing it themselves, whether they realize it or not"

"I know, it's awesome"

The two share a smile before hurrying to the kitchen for there pancakes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Henry, you need to get ready for school" Regina informs her son as soon as his plate has been cleared of food.

"Okay,mom" he pushes away from the table and hurries out the room to do just that, leaving his three favourite females alone.

"So, where are you going shopping?" Emma asks as she finishes off her pancakes.

"I was thinking we would drive out to Portland. Storybrooke doesn't have much to offer, aside from Jefferson's Hat's, Miss Muffet's boutique and The Tailor's, so Portland offers us some variety. Plus we can go to the furniture store and order a new bed to be delivered for Sofia"

"Sounds fun" the blonde smiles at the brunette.

"Portland? Cool, I haven't been to Portland since we went to Disney Land" Sofia smiles at her mother.

"Wow, Madame Mayor has been to Disney" the Sheriff chuckles.

"Of course, I had a six year old with a fixation for the Evil Queen and all things Disney, where else would I take her?"

"Hey! I did not have a fixation. I like villains, they are a lot more interesting and complex than the princesses. I mean come on, Belle obviously had Stockholm Syndrome, Jasmine falls for a lier, Ariel gave her talent up for a man and don't even get me started on Snow White" the teen argues, making the two older woman laugh.

"As I recall you didn't have a disliking to the princesses, just favoured the villains, and you had a particular liking to one princess in particular"

"Well, Cinderella deserved everything she got, her dad dies and her step-mother forces her to become there maid, left with only mice as her friends, she deserved to get that prince and be taken away from all that"

"Yeah, I agree, but don't you think Snow White was in a worse situation?" Emma interjects.

"No, no I don't. The way I see it is that there has to be some back story to that other than them saying the Queen was vain. I think she was probably forced to marry the king so she could become a mother to Snow and that may have contributed to her hate towards her, but I don't believe it was from the fact that Snow was the fairest of them all

Sofia states looking Emma dead in the eye.

"I don't think I ever considered that before, you give a valid point"

The two share a smile, Regina observes their behaviour and can't help but smile along with the two.

Henry takes this moment to make an appearance, dressed now in his uniform, dragging his backpack along behind him.

"You're going to miss the bus, dear" Regina says looking towards the clock, 8:56.

"That's okay, I can take him on my way to the station" Emma informs them getting up from her seat at the dining table.

"Thank you, Emma"

"No problem, so we will see you later when you pick up Henry from the station"

"Yes, goodbye, Emma"

"Bye" Emma waves to the two woman and heads out to the door.

"Bye mom, bye Sof" Henry calls as he hurries after the blonde.

"Goodbye, dear!"

"Bye!"

Mother and daughter shout together at the retreating figures, before clearing the table and then Sofia heads to get dressed while Regina washes the dishes.

**TBC.**

**There is a one-shot of Sofia and Regina's trip to Disney if anyone is interested in reading it.**

** /s/10341042/1/Regina-and-Sofia-go-to-Disney**


	11. Shopping Trips and Paper Balls

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Once the dishes were thoroughly washed, dried and put away, Regina retrieved her purse and coat, checking to insure she had her car keys before going and waiting in the foyer for Sofia to emerge from her room once again.

When her daughter finally made an appearance, walking slowly down the stairs, Regina turned to open the front door, and stepped out onto the porch to wait for the brunette teen.

Sofia walked straight passed her mother to the Benz and waited for the older brunette to lock up their home before she too made her way to the car.

When she reached the car, she unlocked it and lowered herself into the drivers seat quickly followed by Sofia on the passenger side.

After they had both secured their seat belts, Regina started the car and backed out of the drive, and drove towards main street before heading to the town boarder.

"I can't believe you still have this car" Sofia couldn't keep her astonishment out of her tone.

Regina glanced over to her daughter before focusing once again on the road ahead.

"Yes, I still have this car, I love this car. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, just this car is older than I am. I thought since you're Mayor now you would have gotten an upgrade"

"This isn't my only car dear, just my favourite, my father bought me it when I turned 16"

"Does that mean I get a car since I'm 16 now" Sofia asked mischievously, making Regina roll her eyes, " I'm still totally shocked that you're the Mayor, how did that happen?"

"Well three years ago, Mayor White had a heart attack and died. I hadn't been busy much at work as there is not many matters to attend to pertaining to law in Storybrooke so I looked into what being Mayor would entitle. The hours are more suitable so I can spend more time with Henry and the pay is better. There was only one candidate going in for it, Mary Margaret, Mayor White's daughter who was not suited for the job as she is a teacher, so I ran against her an won"

"Wow, that's cool. You're kinda like the queen of Storybrooke now. So...erm...how did Emma become Sheriff, I thought Mr Humbert was Sheriff"

"He was, but six months before Miss Swan came to town he transferred down to a town in Texas to be closer to his family, that left the deputy to stand in as acting Sheriff. Then when Emma came their was a campaign for the new Sheriff, with her work as a detective she was the popular choice and after she saved me from a fire at City Hall she won with a land slide of votes"

Sofia was nodding along with each piece of new information with a smile on her face, until it registered with her what the last thing her mother had said was and her face then turned to one of panic.

"You...you were in a fire! How did it happen? Were you okay?"

"Hey, calm down, I'm obviously fine. I just had a sprained ankle and inhaled a bit of smoke, but I was fine. We can't prove who did it, but both Emma and I believe it to have been Mr Gold, apparently he had some control over the last Mayor to do what he wanted with the town, and isn't happy that I won over Mary."

The brunette teen let herself calm down her initial panic. They spent the rest of their drive in a content silence, only broken by the sound of the radio and quiet humming from both mother and daughter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When they finally arrived in Portland, it was just a short drive further to the smaller version of a mall, where Regina went to the car park and parked the car in one of the many available places. It was virtually empty given that it was still early in the day.

They exit the car and head towards the mall, side by side. Once inside Regina directs her daughter to the escalator, to go up to the huge clothing department store, which caters for all tastes and sizes.

When they arrive at the store mother turns to daughter and smiles, "So what would you like?"

"Erm...a few pairs of jeans and t-shirts, maybe a dress or two, some sweat shirts, joggers, a warm coat and a hat" she lists off in quick succession as she looks around the store, "Oh, and maybe I could get a leather jacket like Emma's" she looks towards her mother with her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina looks slightly disgusted at imagining that horrendous jacket on her daughter before her face morphs into a smile, never being one to deny any of her children what they wanted, "Very well. Shall we?" she gestures to the store, waits for Sofia to walk deeper inside before following behind her.

The teen heads straight for a large group of tables containing multiple pairs of jeans in all colours of the rainbow.

The older brunette goes to retrieve a cart before going to join her daughter, who is busy pulling out various sets of jeans and holding them up for inspection.

Once she is satisfied with the jeans on offer she starts to put them into the cart. She throws in three pairs of the same black jeans, two pairs of the generic blue jeans, a red pair, green, purple and lilac.

"Have you got enough?" Regina asks with light sarcasm as she looks over the nine pairs of jeans.

"You can never have to many, plus I am a teenager there are so many ways I could ruin these beauties" she informs her mother before heading to where stacks of t-shirts await her inspection.

Regina rolls her eyes before pushing the cart and following after Sofia.

The younger brunette picks up a few t-shirts with various bands she likes; Nirvana, Blondie, Paramore, The Who; along with several wife beaters in white and black. She then picks out some plain t-shirts in a variety of colours; red, blue, black, purple; before she picks up a Batman t-shirt and a Wolverine t-shirt.

She smiles at her mother after depositing them into the cart, and then heads off through the store once again, with the Mayor trailing behind her.

"What are you looking for now, dear?" Regina asks when her daughter come to a stop and looks around, seeming not able to find what she is looking for.

Sofia turns to look towards her mother before answering, "Swear shirts, or jumpers"

"They're two aisles over dear, by the winter coats"

"Thanks" she smile at her mother before heading off. Instead of heading straight there she stops in the aisle before, picks up a red chequered plaid shirt, a blue one and purple, dropping them in the cart before heading to her original destination.

After picking up several sweat shirts and jumpers, a winter coat, some joggers, a blue dress and a red dress, much to her mothers delight, Regina and Sofia are about to head to the cash registers to pay when the older brunette realises that they haven't got everything that the girl will need.

"Sof, you have forgotten three things, but we will go to another store for one of those"

Sofia turns to her mother with a look of confusion on her face, "I have? What did I forget?"

"Well, sleepwear, socks and underwear, but we will go to a different store for that"

Once they had gotten all the clothing the girl would need they went across to the shoe store, where they purchased a pair of black pumps to go with the dresses, a black pair and burgundy pair of Doc Martens, and black, red and purple high topped converse.

They then headed to a shop next door selling various types of leather jackets in all different colours. Sofia picked out a blood red one, similar to that of Emma's, and a black biker jacket.

After a lunch of chicken salad and ice tea the two headed to pick out a bed for Sofia's room. Once the girl stopped jumping around on the different beds like a five year old, much to her mothers amusement, she finally settled on a large queen size bed.

The afternoon found the two exploring different shops, not looking for anything in particular. They found themselves in an arts and crafts shop which sold paintings as well as the means to make them.

"Mom, look"

At the sound of her daughters voice Regina walked away from where she was admiring a painting of a medieval castle over looking a thriving kingdom"

"Yes, dear"

"Look at this, isn't it amazing" she gestured to a painting showing a collage of scenes, displaying a darker version of the traditional fairy tale princesses.

"Isn't it a little graphic?"

"No, no it's like Tim Burton meets Walt Disney, it's amazing the way each of them is captured. May I have it, my room isn't really fit for a 16 year old, though this will look just great in there"

"If you're sure then I don't see why not"

Sofia smiled and hugged her mother, before turning back to the painting.

"There is a painting over here which I think you would like, it's like what you painted when I was little" she leads her mother over to the painting in question.

"Wow...it's...it's beautiful" Regina says as she admires the painting. It shows a mill over looking a pond in which sits several swans, next to the mill is a rather large apple tree supplying shade to the swans.

"I know right, you should get it. Do you still paint?"

"You know I think I will get it. I don't do as much as I used to manly I just stick to drawing and sketching. I haven't done any painting or big products for about five years, and what I did in the two years before was a little different and slightly darker than I used to do"

Sofia smiled at her mother glad she decided to get the painting.

_She doesn't even realise that it represents both her and Emma _the teen thought to herself.

"Well, you should get back to it, I know how happy you are when you do it and you actually inspired me to do it, I spent a lot of time drawing and painting, sometimes it was the only thing that got me through the day, so thank you"

Regina looked to her daughter and gave her a smile even though her eyes held her unshed tears, formed from the young brunettes words.

"I know, I think you're right, maybe its time to get the brushes back out"

The two brunettes purchased their paintings and then decided it was time to head home. They packed away their purchases in the trunk of the Benz before heading back to Storybrooke.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back in Storybrooke the Sheriff was enjoying the entertainment in the form of her son and paper ball, trash can basketball.

She leans back in her chair, stretchers her arms above her head before flicking her wrist, sending the paper ball sailing through the air towards the trash can where it landed.

"Yes! Swan 10, Mills 3, you really need to work on your throw" she said looking towards a sulking Henry who was about to take his turn. He leaned back, copying the moves Emma made, but were hers landed inside, his hits the rim and then bounced to the ground.

At the sight of his defeated pout the blonde decided to give him some advice.

"You need to throw a little harder, watch"

After Emma showed him, her technique he was able to score more. The two were so engrossed in their game that they didn't hear the sound of heels clicking down the hall or pumps stomping.

"Our taxes dollars hard at work I see"

The two jumped slightly at the interruption, making Regina smirk and Sofia chuckle.

"Mom, Sof, hi"

"Hello, dear"

"Hey munchkin, Emma"

"Hey, nice jacket" Emma smiled when she noticed Sofia's red leather jacket.

"Why don't you finish early Sheriff, and join us for dinner, we were going to pick up a pizza, you can transfer all calls to the station over to your cell phone"

"Yeah sure, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll met you at the house" she shared a smile with Regina before the Mayor turned to leave followed by the Mills siblings.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a pleasant dinner the four settled in the family room to watch a movie. They decided on watching Iron Man 2.

Regina and Emma each took an end of the couch, Sofia sprawled herself out on the couch with her head on her mothers lap and her feet on the blondes, while Henry lay on a pile of pillows at their feet.

When the movie was over Regina gently nudged her daughter to wake her up. Once the girl was awake she removed herself from the two woman's laps and head for the stairs. The older brunette was about to wake a sleeping Henry when she was stopped by the sound of Emma's voice.

"Don't wake him, I can carry him up"

The blonde got up from the couch and picked the slumbering boy up from his bed of pillows. She headed up the stairs and to his room, closely followed by Regina. When she set him down on the bed, her and Regina worked together to get him into his pyjamas, before tucking him in.

They then both go to say goodnight to Sofia.

The two walk down the stairs and head towards the front door.

"Thank you, for inviting me to dinner"

"That's quit alright, dear"

They stand looking at each other, smiling for a few minutes before Regina turns to open the door. As Emma walks through she is stopped from going any further by the sound of the Mayors voice.

"Emma" she starts, "Would you like to go for that dinner I owe you tomorrow night, just the two of us?"

The Sheriff smiles at the clear nervousness of the woman in front of her.

"I'd love to, I'm working till 6:30 so should we say 8?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up"

"Okay, night, Regina"

"Goodnight, Emma"

The blonde turns then and makes her way down the path to her car, as Regina goes back into her house and closes the door, both wearing matching smiles.

**TBC.**


	12. A Date Or Not A Date Is The Question

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Emma ran up the stairs leading to her small one bedroomed apartment, taking out her keys, once she got the door open she rushed inside slamming it behind her.

She had half an hour before Regina arrived to pick her up. She had been called just as she was leaving the station, it was Archie, Pongo had gotten off his lead once again, so she had spent the last hour and a half looking for the dog, leaving her with little time to get ready, it was 7:30 the Mayor would be there at 8.

The Sheriff had just enough time for a quick shower and get ready. When she got out of the shower she threw her hair up in a towel, as she walked into her room, going over to the closet to pick out an outfit.

_What to wear. A dress? No Swan it's not like this is a date. Is it a date? No it's just the mother of your son taking you for dinner to thank you for bringing home her daughter. Wow how weird does that sound._

Emma shook her head to clear the numerous weird thoughts building up and settled on a pair of black jeans with a emerald green silk blouse, that made her eyes pop. She lay the outfit out on her bed while she took the hair dryer from her bureau to dry out her luscious blonde locks.

Once dried she decides to leave them to fall in their natural curls around her shoulders, before proceeding to dry the rest of her body before dressing.

She is just about to put on her knee high black boots when a knock at the door stops her. She glances at the clock, 8:00. _'Right on time' _she thinks.

Crossing the apartment quickly she opens the door, and is stunned at the sight presented to her.

Regina is dressed in a long sleeved body hugging burgundy dress that stops just above the knee. Her eyes trail down the dress and stop at the black killer heels. Gulping audibly Emma lifts her gaze to the other woman's face and sees the usual smug smirk.

"Wow...you look...wow"

"You clean up well yourself, Sheriff"

Emma smiled, collected her thoughts and started again.

"Hi"

"Hello, dear" Regina chuckled.

"Let me just put on my boots, grab my coat and we can go. Why don't you come in"

She turns and heads back towards the couch where her abandoned boots lay, not waiting to see if the brunette follows just expecting it.

The Mayor enters the apartment tentatively, not having been there before, she looks around taking it all in while Emma pulls on her boots.

"Ready?" the sound of the Sheriffs voice brings her from her silent appraisal of the woman's apartment.

"Yes"

Regina turns and heads back out the apartment without another word.

Rolling her eyes at the other woman, Emma quickly grabs her keys and black leather jacket before following after her.

When she exited the building she saw that Regina was already sat waiting in the Benz. She walked passed her own car and opened the passenger side door before lowering herself in.

Once she is safely buckled in the Mayor sets off down the street.

"So...where we going?"

"The Italian restaurant by the docks, Tony's"

"Tony's? Is that really what its called"

"Yes" she glances over at the blonde a slight frown etched onto her face "Why?"

"That's the restaurant from lady and the tramp" Emma chuckles "Don't be asking to share a plate of spaghetti and meatballs now Madame Mayor" she proceeds to chuckle at herself, which Regina merely rolls her eyes at but can't help the smile that takes over her face as she nears their destination.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant. Once there Regina parked in the small parking lot next door, and then the two headed to Tony's.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a perky blonde teen.

"Hi, welcome to Tony's"

"We have a reservation"

"Name" she asked looking down at the open log book in front of her.

"Mills"

The girl scanned the book before looking up with a smile, "Yes here, would you like to follow me please" she picked up two menus from a shelf beside the log and lead the two women to a secluded table for two near the back. As they made there way there they received many confused glances and shocked stirs from the other patrons, not used to seeing the Mayor and Sheriff out together.

"Here we are, someone will be with you shortly to take your orders" with that she left the two alone.

They sat across from each other reading through the menus, neither knowing what to say. After moments of silence Regina decided to break it.

"How was work?"

Emma looks up from her menu and smiles, "Quiet, finished all my paper work, only call I got was to find Pongo and that came in as I was leaving"

"Wow, you did all your paper work" the Mayor teased the Sheriff.

"Shut up" Emma pulled tongues at her childishly, making the brunette roll her eyes yet again.

"How about you? What did you do today?"

"Well, Sofia's bed arrived this morning so we spent most of the day taking out the old one and setting up the new one. Then I taught Sof to make my lasagne and called Katherine to watch them while I'm out"

"Really? You called Katherine, Sofia is 16"

Regina smiled across the table at Emma, "That's exactly what she said, but she soon relented when she became excited about seeing her aunt"

"Aunt? Katherine's your sister?"

"What? No, we have been best friends since we were girls, our fathers worked together. She moved to Storybrooke after she got her teaching degree, we always were inseparable"

Emma smiled at the fondness and and joy on the other woman's face. She sat simply gazing at Regina until they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, I'm Joe I'll be your waiter tonight, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken parmigiana" the brunette informed the auburn haired teen, "And bring us the house wine" she handed over her menu; he jotted down the order and then turned to the blonde.

"I'll have the chicken saltimbocca" she too handed over her menu; after taking the orders the boy quickly scurried off to place them. When Emma turned back to the other woman she was met with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk.

"What? Did you think I'd order pizza?"

"No, I'm just surprised is all"

"I spent a summer in Italy two years ago after a particularly hard case"

"You are full of surprises, dear"

"As are you"

The waiter came back then with the wine, he filled their glasses and left.

They each picked up their glass, "Thank you Emma for what you did. To new beginnings"

They brought their glasses together with a clink of the glass before each taking a sip.

"So, how long have you been in law enforcement?"

"10 years"

"So right after you got out of prison" it was said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I had a friend in Boston, Jane, who helped me out while I was living on the streets, she joined the academy while I was in jail. When I got out I went to live with her and decided to join, figured I'd be doing more good on the other side of the law. I caught on quickly and ended up rising to the same unit as Jane, we graduated from the academy together. We were partnered up, raised through the ranks and became the youngest officers to make Detective"

"Wow, that's impressive. What area were you in?"

"We both started off in narcotics and then got promoted to homicide, she's pretty pissed at me now though, for deciding to move her and become Sheriff after being partners for 10 years"

"I'm sorry, do you miss it?"

"It's okay, she will come around sooner or later. Yes, but I wouldn't go back and change coming here, I enjoy it here, and now I'm less likely to go to an early grave. I've been taking on cold cases though while I work at the Sheriffs station, gives me something to do when there is no paper work or cats to save"

"Is that how you took Sofia's case on?" Regina leaned forward in her seat, even more intrigued by the younger woman who sat before her than the day she arrived in her town.

"Kind of, I was working on this case of a boy who went missing and then his body showed up two states over, it has happen it a couple of states as well but there isn't enough substantial evidence to convicted the suspect" she looks after to the side sadly, blinked a few times and then refocused on Regina, "Anyway, Henry came by and asked me what I was doing so I explained to him and the next day he came to me with this file, when I looked at the top it said Sofia Mills, he explained it all to me and asked me to bring his sister home. Lock owed me a favour so I got him to pull a few strings and got the case opened up again"

"Thank you" Regina blurted out and gave her a smile as unshed tiers filled her eyes.

"I told you that you don't need to thank me, I was happy to be able to find her and bring her back to were she belongs"

The Mayor quickly composed herself, not letting the tears fall before continuing"She seems to have taken a liken to you"

"Yeah? Well I was the one leading the raid so I was the first person she saw, and I stayed with her while we took her statement and had her checked over at the hospital. I was also her only link to you and Henry so that may have helped"

"Her only link?"

"Yeah, I took some pictures of you and Henry to her and she asked about you both"

"You really are something" Regina said with wonder in her voice.

They were interrupted then by the young waiter bringer over their food.

The two made easy small talk between bites of food, about work and the kids. Once they were finished they ordered desert, Regina had the Tiramisu and Emma the Apple and Grana Pandano tartlets.

"Apple and cheese, I'm impressed. So why did you pick Italy?"

"Well, Jane's family is Italian, and her Ma makes the best food so I figured the food would be just as good, plus I speak the language"

"You speak Italian?" the Mayor asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Sì signora, I also speak Spanish and a little Russian, it didn't have to be Italy really I just wanted to get away from the states so it could have been anywhere in Europe really"

"Yeah speak Spanish?"

"Yeah"

"So do I, Sheriff"

"You do"

"I do, my mother's family are from Spain, she wanted to keep the language in the family so passed it on to me and I passed it onto my children"

"Wow, now I'm impressed. So you're of Spanish decent huh, I have no idea where I'm from"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I was left on the side of the highway not far from Storybrooke actually, all I have to go on is that they wanted my name to be Emma, but I got over it a long time ago" she looked off to the side sadly, Regina could tell there was more to the story behind that look but decided to let it go for now and quickly changed the subject.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh...yeah"

"It's just I don't want to leave the kids with Katherine too late"

"No, that's fine" she tried to keep the disappointment from her voice, but Regina caught it and instantly felt a little guilty, she had no idea were the feeling had some from.

Regina waved over the waiter for the bill. After paying the two left and got into the Mayor's car for the drive back to the Sheriff's apartment.

When they arrived Regina shut off the car and got out, so she could walk Emma up to her apartment.

Once they arrived at the apartment they stood outside the door smiling at one another.

"I had a great time, Regina"

"Me too"

"We should do it again sometime, it's nice having a friend again"

"It is"

"Well, goodnight" before she registered what she was doing Emma leaned forward and planted her lips onto Regina's cheek, she lingered for a few seconds before quickly turning, going into her apartment and shutting the door behind her.

_What the hell was that Swan. That's the kind of thing you do at the end of a date. That wasn't a date, that was friends having dinner. Just friends. Then why did it make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside? _The blonde thought to herself as the leaned back against the door of her apartment.

**TBC.**


	13. A Talk With Katherine

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina stood still with her mouth open in shock, staring at the silver 3A and the peeling paint of the sheriff's apartment door.

Her hand came up subconsciously to rest against the place on her cheek where the blonde had pressed her lips.

_She kissed me. Why? Friends don't do that right? Are we even friends? This is what normally happens on a date. Was it a date? No Regina don't be stupid it was just dinner to say thank you. If it wasn't a date then why do I feel so warm and fuzzy inside, the last time I felt like this was with __**him**__._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming down the corridor. She quickly collected herself, gathered her bearings and stalked out of the building to her beloved Benz.

Once inside her car she wouldn't let her thoughts consume her again so decided to blast the radio to keep them at bay, as she drove slowly towards her home. She refused to let her mind wonder from the music but couldn't help thinking of them golden locks dancing in the sunlight, or the feel of soft thin lips pressed firmly against her cheek, or the way her stomach filled with butterflies and the giddy feeling she hadn't felt since she was a teen, at even the thought of that particular memory of the night.

Regina shook her head to clear the thoughts and continued driving until she was parked in the driveway in front of the mansion she shared with her children.

She took a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly to compose herself before exiting the car and making her way up the path and the steps to the porch.

When she entered the house it was peacefully silent. She hung her coat up in the hall closet, slipped off her heels and left them outside the closet to be collected when she went to bed.

The brunette made her way through the house checking each room in search of Katherine. When her search of the kitchen and family room came up empty, she proceeded to make her way to her study, knowing it was the only place left that her friend would be waiting for her.

When Regina entered her study she found her blonde haired best friend curled up at the end of the light grey plush couch, book in one hand, wine glass in the other, basking in the warmth from the lit fire roaring in the marble fireplace.

As the mayor sat down on the opposite end of the couch her friend looked up at her and smiled, moved to place her book on the coffee table and then settled back into her place on the couch before turning to Regina.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was not a date" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because it's everyday that you take the birth mother of your son to the fanciest restaurant in town" Katherine retorted sarcastically.

"I told you this before I went out, it was just dinner to say thank you for bringing Sofia home"

"If that were true then you could have just taken her to Granny's. I'm sure Emma would have also been fine with you ordering a pizza or cooking yourself. So why did you take her to Tony's?"

Regina didn't know what to say, everything her friend had said was true, so why had she picked Tony's?

"I don't know. Things are changing, we decided to start over and be...I don't know...friends I guess you could say. She intrigues me and challenges me like nobody in this town has or will, and she makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. It's strange given how we started off when she first arrived here"

"I think it's great. You deserve to be happy Gina, and you haven't let yourself be happy with anyone but the kids since _him_ and I think its time you did, and Emma could be the person you open up you two look great together and you have a lot in common, just give it a chance"

"And how, pray tell would you know that we have a lot in common?"

"Well I know that you both had a child young, you're both strong independent women and you have Henry in common. The rest I learned from my darling niece and nephew" she grinned at the brunette before taking a sip of her wine; Regina merely rolled her eyes at her and shook her head.

"Look, what do you have to lose, even if it doesn't evolve into more than friendship at least it will bring the two of you closer, and that's what is best for both Henry and Sofia, and I think she's good for you"

"Maybe you're right, I mean it couldn't hurt to gain a friend, God knows I need one since you aren't much help" she teased.

Katherine kicked at her playfully, "Hey! You know you would be nothing without me"

"Oh yes dear, how would I survive without you" she chuckled.

"See, she is changing you already, it's been years since you have been playful and fun, give it a chance"

"Fine, if you insist, I'll open up to it but when this all comes crashing down on our heads I'm blaming you"

"That's fine by me, as long as you give it a shot. She could be your second chance at happiness and besides the kids already love her so that's a plus right?"

Regina looked off towards the fire contemplating all that her friend had to say.

_Second chance at happiness. Could I find that with Emma? After __**him **__I didn't think I would find that with anyone other than my children. Maybe Katherine has a point, it couldn't hurt to give opening up to Emma a try. And after tonight I've seen there is a lot more than meets the eye with her._

After several moments lost in her thoughts she looks back over at the school teacher and smiles, "I will give it a try, I mean it can only get better than the screaming matches and fights right? So why not?"

"That's the spirit. Anyway I better be getting home to Fred. Goodnight Gina"

"Goodnight Kat"

The friends embraced before walking to the front door. After Katherine had left Regina locked up the house, put out the fire in the study and then collected her heels before heading up to her bedroom.

_Why is Katherine always right about me and my feelings. Emma could be my second chance if she will let me in and I her. I guess I have some planning to do before I next see the sheriff._

She fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face, hand subconsciously pressed to the cheek Emma had kissed, the happiest she had been in over seven years and all because of one brave blonde.

**TBC.**


	14. Friends Again

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1. also don't own any characters from Rizzoli and Isles.**

Emma couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned for hours, not able to stop all the thoughts running around her mind. Finally at around 4:00am she gave up and decided to go for a run to clear her mind.

She put on her sports bra, jogging bottoms, running shoes and sweat shirt. Throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, she grabs her keys and ipod before heading out.

As she jogs towards Main street she tries to focus on the music and keep her thoughts away from a certain brunette Mayor.

It seems to work and so she picks up speed in her jogging, not paying attention to the direction she is going until she stops to catch her breath. Looking up she sees that she has subconsciously ran to the one person she is trying not to think about.

Sighing to herself Emma takes one last look at the white imposing mayoral mansion before turning and heading back to her apartment.

Stripping off her running clothes as she heads to the bathroom for a long shower she finally lets her thoughts consume her.

_What were you thinking kissing her like that? It was only the cheek, but still she may have read into it as more. Was it more? Is that what I want? Yeah, I have wanted her ever since she ran down from here house to gather Henry in her arms, even through all her bitchiness I still did. But how does she feel? I need to talk to Jane. Will she even talk to me? Only one way to find out Swan._

After washing her hair and body Emma heads to her room to dry off and slip into a pair of sweatpants matched with her old warn Red Sox t-shirt.

She then goes to set up her laptop at the kitchen breakfast bar before texting her friend as she takes a seat in front of the laptop.

**6:17am Emma:Hey, I know you aren't talking to me but please I need you. I will be on Skype.**

**6:18am Jane:Okay be there in 10.**

At the immediate reply in the positive Emma's face lights up. She logs into her Skype account and patiently awaits for the Detective.

Exactly ten minutes late her screen flashes, indicating that Jane is online. She moves the mouse over her name then presses call.

After two rings the screen opens up to show Jane. Wearing almost the same as the Sheriff; she is in her Red Sox t-shirt with a pair of black shorts, and is sitting on her couch.

"Hey, Sheriff Swan"

"Detective Rizzoli" Emma nods to her "Look I'm sorry I left but you have to understand it was my only chance to get to know Henry"

"Emma, please don't apologise again. I'm the one who should be sorry, I know what this means to you and I was being a jerk, so I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven"

They share a smile and just sit in silence for a while, glad that they could repair their friendship so quickly.

"So...what's up? You said you needed me"

"Yeah. Well, I've been working some cold cases and the kid brought me his sisters file. To cut a long sorry short she was kidnapped seven years ago, I took the case and found her, brought her home and to say thank you her mom took me on a kinda date, but I can't be sure that's what it was"

"Wow, and here I thought you'd get bored in the sleepy town of Storybook"

"Storybrooke"

"Whatever, so you're dating your kids mom"

"No! Well we went to dinner, and I kissed her on the cheek, we also shared some very private stories about our past. Alls I know is that I can't stop thinking about her and I miss her when she's not close. God Jane I feel like a teenager"

"Aww, is Swan falling in love and opening up to another human at last"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Nobody said anything about love, I like her that's all and because before we agreed to start over and be...I don't know...civil, she was doing everything in her power to get rid of me. Pretty sure she hates my guts Jay"

"Em, from what you have already told me and from what I know about you, I think you owe it to yourself to at least give it a shot, and you owe it to her to find out if she does in fact hate you or not. There is a fine line between love and hate"

"But what if I'm just setting myself up to fail, what happens then. It's not just her and me there is Sofia and Henry too"

"I understand that, so set some ground rules"

"Ground rules?" she looks at the curly haired brunette in confusion.

"Yeah, you stay honest with each other, you both have to open up and if it doesn't work out you stay friends so the kids don't get hurt"

Emma takes a minute to think through her friends advice.

_Ground rules? That could actually help._

"You're right, that could work. When did you get so smart Rizzoli?"

"I guess Maura is rubbing off on me Swan"

"HA! I bet"

"Shut it and go get your Mayor"

"Will do, tell the Doc I say hi"

"Bye, Em"

"Bye, Jay"

After logging out of Skype, Emma moves into the kitchen and pulls out the ingredients to make a grilled cheese. The sheriff feels like a weight has lifted off her shoulders after her talk with the Detective, and feels she now has a better handle over the situation.

Just as she is plating up her grilled cheese there is a knock at the door. She looks toward the clock on the wall over the cooker, 7:30.

_Who the hell could that be at this time?_

She switches off the cooker and heads over to the door, slight frown marring her face which immediately turns to a look of surprise when she opens the door and sees who is stood there.

"Good morning, Miss Swan"

**TBC.**


	15. I Came For You

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thanks to CheatingAtMonkeyBall for some of the ideas in this chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395_._**

Regina wakes hours before her alarm, feeling slightly giddy and a little apprehensive about her feelings regarding one Sheriff Emma Swan.

She looks towards the clock on her nightstand and sees the the flashing red digits staring back at her, 5:01am.

With a sigh she rolls out of bed knowing she won't be able to get back to sleep tonight or, well, this morning really.

As she makes her way to the bathroom she notices a flash of movement outside. The Mayor goes over to the window quickly to see what it is. When she looks out she sees a slim muscular blonde retreating from the front of her house.

_Emma. _

She smiles to herself and continues back on her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Regina decides to take a long shower to pass some time. She turns on the shower to let it run to the temperature she likes. The brunette then strips off her pale blue night dress before stepping under the warm spray of water.

Taking her time she grabs her shampoo and squeezes out a sizeable amount into her hand, before massaging it into her scalp and short silky brunette locks, the smell of apples and cinnamon filling the shower as she does so.

She tilts her head back under the flow of the water to wash out the foamy substance before repeating the process with her conditioner.

Continuing on with the process Regina lathers a loofah with apple scented body wash before meticulously massaging it into her skin, making sure to evenly apply it to all areas of her body, taking particular care in those areas she knows to be extra sensitive. As she slowly washes her body she lets her mind wonder to a certain blonde.

_I wonder if Emma's skin feels as soft as mine does. Her hands are probably more coarse than mine what with her line of work, which would be a lovely contrast to the soft smoothness of my body. _She lets her hands slide down over her body. _Stop it Regina, focus or you will have to be taking a cold shower instead. _

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she finishes up with her shower, then goes to her room to dry her body and get ready for the day.

Once dressed in her usual black pencil skirt matched with a red silk shirt and her black 'fuck me' heels Regina makes her way down to the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee and an apple. As she eats the apple an idea comes to her.

_If I make my famous apple turnovers I will have an excuse to go over and speak to Emma rather than wait until Monday._

Smiling at the idea she prepares the ingredients before starting on the turn overs.

An hour later the turnovers are cooling on a metal wire rack as Regina rummages in a cupboard to find a tupperware box to put the them in. Once she finds what she's looking for the brunette turns back to the kitchen island, carefully places two apple turnovers into the box and secures the lid.

She leaves a note on the counter to inform Sofia and Henry where she'll be, before putting on her blazer, grabbing the box and her purse then heading out to her Benz.

When she arrives at the Sheriffs apartment she checks the time-7:27-before heading up to the third floor where Emma's apartment is located.

She takes a deep breath letting it out slowly before knocking.

Regina has a smile on her face as Emma opens the door with a frown that transforms into a look of shock once she sees who her visitor is.

"Good morning, Miss Swan"

"Um, Regina. It's really early. I was just making breakfast if you-"

"I didn't come for breakfast" Regina cuts her off before she can finish.

Emma looks at her, open and closing her mouth before she finds the words to speak.

"Then what did you come for?"

"You"

"Erm...Um...What?" the blonde asks, a look of confusion on her face.

"You, Emma. I came for you. I need to talk with you and I also have these turnovers I had left over to give to you" she states as she presents the turnovers to the Sheriff to emphasise her point.

"Um...okay" Emma says taking the turnovers, still not believing what she heard, "Erm...why don't you come in"

They smile at one another as Regina makes her way into the apartment and Emma closes the door behind her.

"Sorry about the mess" the blonde cringes as she looks around at the scattered clothes and police case files that litter the room.

"It's fine, dear"

They stand in the middle of the apartment both looking around in silence before Emma gestures to the couch, "Would you like to sit?"

"Please"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, black, one sugar"

As Regina sits on the couch Emma heads over to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee, black for the Mayor, lots of creamer in her own, before taking the two cups and placing them on the coffee table in front of the couch. She returns to the kitchen to collect her grilled cheese, then settles herself on the couch next to Regina.

The brunette picks up her coffee and takes small sips as the blonde eats away at her grilled cheese sandwich. When she is halfway through her breakfast Emma decides to break the silence.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Regina finishes off her coffee, and sets the cup back down on the table before she starts to speak.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this without sounding like a teenager or a complete idiot"

"Regina, I don't think you could ever sound like an idiot no matter what you say, so it's probably easiest to just come out and say it, then hope for the best"

"You're right. When did you get so smart, Sheriff?"

"From a certain Detective I know" Emma smiles at her.

"Jane?" Regina questions.

"Yeah, she's talking to me again"

"Good, I'm glad you two made up"

"Yeah me too. So anyway what is it you want to say to me?"

Regina takes a couple of seconds to compose herself and work up the courage to finally say what needs to be said, taking one last deep breath and letting it out slowly as she begins.

"Emma, I like you. I mean I really like you, and I feel myself wanting to share things with you that I have never shared with another living soul. I feel myself craving your presence, thinking about you all the time and I miss you when you are not near to me. You were right when you said I don't trust very well, but I do trust you and I'd like to explore these feelings if you will let me. You intrigue me and when I'm with you I don't feel alone anymore. I think what I'm trying to say is will you...will you date me?"

**TBC.**


	16. Rude Interruption

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Emma sat in stunned silence; just staring at Regina. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Never in a million years would she have thought that Mayor Regina Mills would return those feelings for her, not to mention admitting to it before Emma could utter a word on the matter.

The blonde was lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes, not knowing the right words to say in response.

_Wow. She likes me too. This is amazing. Who would have thought someone like Regina, gorgeous, high class and absolutely extraordinary could have feeling for someone like me. Maybe this will be easier than I anticipated._

While the Sheriff was lost in her thoughts, Regina sat patiently awaiting her answer, which was becoming harder as the minutes passed for the woman not known for her patience. As the clock ticked away the brunette started to become anxious due to the younger woman's lack of response, and she began to fidget with her hands while biting her lip nervously.

Finally after ten minutes of silently waiting Regina couldn't take it any longer; "Emma, please say something, anything."

This seemed to snap the blonde from her thoughts, as her head shot up to look the older woman in the eye. She leaned over to place her plate down on the table before giving the brunette her answer.

"Yes"

"What?" asked a slightly confused Mayor.

"Yes, I will date you" she smiled reassuringly at Regina.

"Really?"

"Yes, Regina I feel exactly the same way as you do; I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I was tossing and turning all night thinking about you; and I even ended up at your house this morning when I went for a run to clear my mind. I-"

"I know, I saw you" she cut Emma off before she could continue with her rambling.

"You did?"

"Yes, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep and as I was going past the window I saw you jogging away; I wanted so much to just run out of the house after you and tell you how I felt."

"Wow. It's probably good you didn't. I was so confused and scared at that time but after I talked with Jane it all became so clear in my mind, I want you and I am willing to do anything to have you in my life"

They sat with big shining smiles, just looking into each other's eyes and seeing the raw emotion in them.

"There's just something I think we should decide on before we do this." Emma stated bringing them from the moment and back to the talk at hand.

"Oh...okay. What is it?"

"Ground rules." the blonde stated.

"Ground rules?" Regina sounded just as confused as the Sheriff had when her friend suggested it.

"Yes. If we do this we both have to open up completely to each other. We have to always be honest and if for some reason it doesn't work out, we have to agree to stay friends. The last one is more for Sofia and Henry than it is for us."

Regina took a couple of seconds to ponder what Emma said before she answered; "I can live with that."

"You can?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. I think that if we don't work out as a couple I still want you in my life. Being friends with you would be better than not having you in my life at all."

"Great, I feel the same on that issue. So...what happens now?"

"Well, we get to know one another, go out for dates together, maybe have lunches. I don't really know. Its been so long since I last did this. What do you suggest?"

"I think that sounds good. Let's spend dinners with Sofia and Henry and have lunches for just the two of us, that way we can get to know each other and allow the kids to open up to the idea of the two of us."

"I love that idea. Emma Swan you continue to baffle me."

"All part of my charm."

"I bet" she chuckled.

They both shared a small laugh at the blondes expense before falling into a relaxed, comfortable silence; chocolate brown gazing into dazzling blue-green. As the silence grew longer they found themselves leaning closer to one another, faces almost touching. When Emma tilts her head slightly Regina does the same, and just as their lips are about to touch they are interrupted by the shrill ringing of the Mayor's phone, which makes them both jump and spring apart quickly.

Regina searches through her bag to find the offending object and is ready to release her frustration on the caller until she sees that it is her home number.

"Hello. Sofia? Henry?"

"Mommy, hi. Sorry to bother you but we...um...we may have had a little accident and well...um...the fire fighters are here and they want to speak to you."

"Fire fighters?! What happened? Where is your brother? Sofia Hope Mills if you have burned my house down there will be hell to pay. Stay were you are I'm coming now."

With that she hangs up the phone and looks at Emma, who looks as shocked and scared as Regina feels.

"What is it? What happened?" the blonde asks in a somewhat panicked voice.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I need to go" she says as she gets up and heads towards the door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you"

"You don-"

"I know I don't have to; I want to."

They share a small smile before quickly leaving the apartment and going to Regina's car and heading to see what disaster awaits them back at the mayoral mansion.

**TBC.**


	17. Smores And Rugs

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"Well, it's still standing; and I don't see any smoke or flames. That's always a good sign." Emma says as they drive along Mifflin Street towards the mayoral mansion, trying to lighten the mood and stop Regina from going into a full blown panic.

"Yes, but it's the inside I'm worried about. Not to mention the safety of our children. What if one of them got burnt?" her voice got noticeably higher towards the end.

_Did she just say __**our **__children? No I couldn't have heard that right. the blonde thought._

"Hey. Let's just stay calm okay? You spoke to Sof on the phone. Did she sound like she was in any pain or did her voice sound like she may have been scared for Henry?" the Sheriff coaxed, trying to reassure the older woman.

"No. No, she sounded...well now that I think about it, she sounded guilty with a hint of underlying humour." Regina tells Emma, narrowing her eyes slightly as they approach 108 Mifflin and see Sofia and Henry standing next to the fire Chief and his truck. Both have matching guilty looks on their face.

"No ambulances, and only one truck. That's a good sign. Must have not been a big fire, so there's likely to be little damage." the younger woman comments as they pull into the driveway.

"How can you be sure of that?" the Mayor asks sceptically.

"Regina, I worked as a cop in Boston for ten years. I've seen pretty much every kind of disaster and crime, accidental or otherwise. I've also worked enough arson cases to know what to look for upon arrival and what that will mean in terms of what will be found. Trust me, okay? I'm sure everything is fine. They probably caught a pan on fire or something." She smiles at the brunette and receives a small one in return.

Regina reaches a hand over and gently squeezes Emma's thigh, "Thank you for keeping me calm and for coming with me. Come on, we'd better go and assess the damage." She sighs as she retracts her hand and turns to open her door before stepping out, closely followed by the blonde.

They make their way over to the Fire Chief and two children in several quick strides.

"Madame Mayor. Sheriff Swan." Chief Fire Officer Boyce greets them with a nod of his head.

"Chief Boyce." Emma nods her head back at him.

"Chief Boyce. What happened ?" Regina got right down to business.

"It seems that the young Mills' here thought it would be a good idea to make smores in a fireplace located in what I'm assuming is your home office. In the process of doing so they managed to set fire to a rug. Luckily we were able to get here and put it out before anything else caught fire. There is minimal damage; some scorching to your wooden floor and the rug is in ashes. You just need to air out the room to get rid of the smell and everything should be okay."

Regina could not believe that her moment of an almost kiss with the Sheriff had been disturbed because her children tried to make smores in her study. She was furious; while Emma found the whole situation highly amusing and was doing everything in her power not to burst into laughter. It was exactly something she would do.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Chief Boyce. I will never happen again, will it?" She turns the famous Mills' glare onto her children who quickly nod and answer.

"Yes, sir. It will never happen again" they both reply looking up at Chief Boyce to avoid their mother's glare.

"See to it that it doesn't. Now I wouldn't touch the wood where it was burned for several hours. Other than that you are free to go inside. I need to get back to the station. Good day."

"Of course."said Regina.

"Bye Chief" Emma waved as he got in the truck and drove away, leaving the four alone.

"It was her idea!"

"It was his idea!"

The siblings shout at the same time, making their mother raise a brow in amusement. The blonde let out a snort of laughter at how quickly they turned on each other.

"And what makes the two of you think that only the person who came up with this genius idea will be punished? You are both as much to blame for what happened."

That gave the siblings pause for concern. They looked up at their mother, both seemingly thinking through what she had said.

"Well, it's not like we planned to burn the house down; which we didn't do. It was only a rug and plus your note said 'try not to burn the house down' while you were gone, so we tried really hard not to. It really was an accident. I don't even know how it happened. One minute were making smores, the next the rug is up in flames."

"That rug cost $2,000. And we need to discuss what the two of you think 'trying to burn the house down' consists of. You both know the rules; don't go near the fireplaces."

"Holy smokes, Regina. Isn't that a little excessive to be spending on a rug?"

This earns the younger woman a pointed glare from the brunette.

"This is not the time to discuss that, Swan" she says to Emma before turning back to Sofia and Henry; "Inside both of you I do not wish to continue this conversation on the street for the whole world to see. Go wait in the family room."

They nod their heads and quickly run inside to follow their mother's order.

Once they're out of sight the Mayor turns back to the Sheriff. They look at each other for a couple of seconds before promptly falling into a fit of laughter.

"Smores...really?...that...is...something...you'd...do." the brunette says between laughs.

"Hey! Okay, maybe you have a point there. If I had a fireplace like yours at the apartment I'd so make smores every night."

They continue laughing for a few more minutes until it eventually dies down and they are left standing, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee? And you can help me explain the importance of fire safety. I'll let you go all big bad Sheriff on them."

"Ha! You should be a comedian, but sure, I'd love to. Thanks."

They share one last smile before turning to head up the path. As they walk towards the porch Emma links her right pinky with Regina's left. The brunette looks over to her at this and smiles shyly, bending her own pinky around the younger woman's, before looking back towards her destination, ready to give her children a talk on safety and deciding on a suitable punishment.

**TBC.**


	18. Safety and Debts

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"We're in so much trouble now. I knew we should have waited for mom" Henry whined as he and Sofia walked into the family room and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you relax, muchkin? The worst she could do is ground us and that will only keep us in the house to make more trouble together and annoy her. Besides, Emma is here."

"Emma being here isn't going to stop mom from punishing us!" the boy said exasperated.

"I never said it would, but it may cause her to be a little more lenient with the punishment than usual, she may just let us off with a warning. Emma is like a drug to mom. She relaxes her and mellows her out, okay? All will be fine, you'll see."

"Fine" Henry huffs, making his sister chuckle.

Before either can say any more on the matter though, Regina and Emma come into the room each holding a cup of coffee and glass of apple juice. They set the drinks down on the table in front of the siblings; before taking a seat on the couch opposite to them.

They all sit in silence staring at each other, the adults wanting to let the kids stew and get lost in their thoughts on the upcoming punishment for a few minutes before they begin.

After fifteen minutes Sofia can't take it any longer. "Say something, please." she begs.

This finally breaks the adults out of their silence; and they begin to chuckle, which leaves the Mills children in utter confusion.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, you guys are weird." Henry adds.

That makes Regina and Emma pause. They look toward one another before beginning to laugh again, unable to help themselves.

"Well, if that's all, I'm just gonna go" Sofia says as she stands and gestures to the door, but before she can make a move her mother finally decides to speak up.

"Sit down, please. We would like to talk to you both."

The girl sits and waits for the older brunette to continue, but is surprised when it's the Sheriff that speaks first.

"So what you guys did was dangerous to do without a responsible adult present. You could have been seriously hurt or worse, burned down the house and gotten trapped. Got burned to death, completely painful, only way we'd know it was you would be by your dental records." The blonde rambles, getting lost in thoughts of the arson cases she had worked over the years.

"What Emma is trying to say, is that the two of you shouldn't be touching or playing about with anything concerning fire if one of us isn't present at the time." Regina cuts in, to stop the Sheriff from going into any details and traumatising the children. "Understood?"

"Yes, mom, Emma" Henry says.

"Okay, sure" Sofia adds. "So is that all you wanted to tell us?" she continues with a knowing smirk.

The older brunette raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her daughter before turning to Emma. They convey a silent conversation with their eyes, then turn back to the kids.

"Well, Emma and I are...sort of...um." Regina stops, suddenly nervous about what their reactions will be.

Emma senses this and places her hand on the brunettes thigh, squeezing gently in comfort. The siblings watch in fascination of this new behaviour between the two.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're dating. It's new to both of us, but before we go any further we thought we should tell the both of you, you know so it won't be a shock if I'm hanging around more or if we act differently towards each other. Sofia, I know you've only heard stories about what our relationship was like before, but no matter what happens now it will never go back to that."

The four sit in silence for a couple of seconds before the siblings suddenly high five and cheer.

"Yes! You owe me five bucks, munchkin."

"Aww, now we don't get to do operation Swanqueen."

"I did tell you that after last night we wouldn't need to, but that's okay. We can plan plenty more operations now." Sofia reassures him.

This all leaves Regina and Emma in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, what are the two of you talking about?" The Mayor asks.

"Yeah, what the fu-ow" Emma stops when the brunette promptly elbows her before continuing, "Fudge, what the fudge is Swanqueen?"

"Here's the thing...it's kinda a plan to get the two of you together, or well at least a plan to get you two to see what we and everyone else see, but I guess you did it on your own without our help, huh." The girl explains.

"Wow, you two are just like your mother. And it's Swanqueen because?" The Sheriff asks.

"Swan is obviously Emma" Henry said in a 'duh' tone, "And well mom is Mayor and that's kinda like her being queen of Storybrooke, and she's all regal and stuff."

"Right, of course."

"Seems like the two of you had it all figured out." Regina adds.

"Not really, just the operation name. You guys kinda beat us to it. Though I suspect that munchkin asking Emma to find me may have been a part of it." Sofia explains.

Regina nods her head at this; and they all fall back into a comfortable silence.

After ten minutes the oldest Mills child decides to break it, "So...can we go now?"

"Yes, you're free to go." Their mother answers.

"Yes!" both Henry and Sofia cheer as they get up to leave, both thinking they had gotten out of any punishment, but before they reach the door Regina speaks again.

"Oh. Before you go; I just thought you would like to know that your chores will be increased until further notice and allowance taken away until you pay off the cost of the rug. Have a nice day my dears." She smirks when she receives two groans in response before the siblings scurry away.

"Well, aren't you evil" Emma teases playfully as she nudges the brunette's shoulder with her own.

"The people of this town didn't give me the nickname 'the evil queen' for my kindness and compassion, darling." she laughs wickedly, making the blonde break out into a fit of giggles.

**TBC.**


	19. Pasts and Dreams

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta** **NoSoup395**.

Over the course of the next three weeks the four fell into somewhat of a routine.

They had decided that on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Emma would join the Mills family for dinner; and on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays she would have breakfast with them. Lunches would be spent in Regina's office or at Granny's. Emma spent Sundays alone, which she did not enjoy the first Sunday it happened, already missing the three brunettes even though she had only left them the day before.

As the days went on, Emma and Regina began to open up to each other over their shared lunches; and while drinking wine or apple cider in the Mayor's study; after the kids had gone up to bed.

The Sheriff learned that the brunette loved horses, and that other than Katherine her only friend had been her own father, whom she missed dearly. She regretted that she wasn't able to keep in contact with him when she left home for fear of her mother tracking her down.

Regina had also found out things about the blonde that she never would have expected to be true of the woman, like that she was an extremely talented musician, able to play various instruments, from violin, cello and piano, to guitar, bass and drums. The woman was a complete mystery which she was slowly beginning to uncover.

Emma shared that she had actually had a family until the age of 3 when they sent her back into foster care after having their own baby. After that she had lived in ten different foster homes, and three group homes before running away at the age of 16. That's when she met Jane, who took her in and Emma was later adopted into her family. She lived with them before and after getting pregnant and going to prison.

It wasn't just the big things about their lives that they shared, but the little things too. Things that would seem insignificant to some people; like their favourite colours, flowers or even foods. They wanted to know everything about the other.

The lunches became the best part of their days, trading the happier stories of their childhoods; Regina would tell stories of Henry and Sofia as infants and Emma would talk of past cases that she had worked that really stuck with her.

They couldn't get enough of the stories they both shared, each fascinated by what the other had to say. That's why the Friday night of the third week found the two curled up on either end of the couch in the brunette's study, legs entwined, each sipping on a glass of Regina's favourite red , having just sent the kids to bed minutes before.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something" Emma began.

"What's that darling?" Regina raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

The blonde smiled widely at the term of endearment. "What?" the brunette asked.

"I like it when you call me that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you call everyone 'dear', you call the kids 'honey' and 'sweety', but you only call me darling. It...it makes me feel special." She blushes slightly as she finishes.

"That's because you are special, darling." She smirks, and it makes Emma's blush deepen furiously, making her cheeks more crimson than their usual pale with a tint of pinkness.

"So, what is it that you've wanted to ask me?"Regina changed the subject to stop the blonde's embarrassment.

"What?" the Sheriff asked, a little confused before realisation dawns on her. "Oh, right, yeah. I wanted to ask why law?"

"Excuse me?" the Mayor is now the one confused.

"Why did you chose to go into law?"

"It wasn't exactly my choice. My mother comes from a long line of lawyers and all she ever wanted was for me to become a lawyer and then state senator and then one day she wanted me to run the country as the president. She practically trained me from birth to be just what she wanted, but it was never what I wanted to do. I learned to enjoy it after a while, but I didn't actually have a choice. Nobody says no to the great Cora Mills."

"Wait! Cora Mills is your mother?" Emma interrupted with a shout.

"Yes. Why? Do you know her?" Regina asked, a slight frown etched across her face.

"You bet your ass I know her. Everyone in Boston knows her. She's been the head lawyer for every known criminal in Massachusetts for the last 14 years. She represents them all, from the mobsters and murders to the rapists and paedophiles. And nine times out of ten she wins. She's really good at what she does but it just makes her as bad as the criminals she represents. I've only ever seen one case won against her no matter how much evidence I built against her client."

The brunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew her mother was a cruel and viscous woman when she had known her, but to keep criminals on the streets went against everything their family had represented in the past. Her great-great-grandfather had been the DA of Chicago and each generation after him so why would she go against that?

"She...she's in criminal law? Representing the criminals? And in Boston? Not Chicago?"

"Yeah, she turned up 15 years ago and worked as assistant DA but changed sides after a year, and has been keeping the scum on the streets ever since. She's one of the reasons I joined the force." Emma observed the shell shocked look on Regina's face and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No. No, it's okay. It's just a lot to process that's all. It's been a little over 16 years since I last saw her and I never kept up with anything she did."

The blonde reached her hand over and gently rubbed the calf closest to her, to sooth the older woman.

"So, what would you have done if you weren't 'helped' into law?" deciding to change the topic.

"Well, I only ever continued with law because it was a good way to make a lot of money, which I needed after the money my father gave me eventually ran out, it's what was best for Sofia at the time. If my circumstances had been different though, I'd have been an artist." She smiles at the thought of what it would have been like to pursue her dream.

"An artist? Wow. I didn't know you could even draw, or paint or whatever it is you do."

"I use a mix of media, but I do love to paint. I haven't actually painted in almost seven years. I mainly sketch and doodle here and there, but I think I might get back into painting now."

"Will you draw me sometime?"

"As long as you don't ask me to draw you like one of my French girls" She smirks.

Emma laughs and kicks at her softly. "I think you're more suited to be Rose but whatever. And you know, it's never too late to follow your dream."

"Oh yeah, I should just drop being Mayor because I forgot that Storybrooke is big on the art scene." she says sarcastically.

The blonde just rolls her eyes. "Funny, you didn't say you were a comedian, too. And you can still be the Mayor. You can sell your stuff online. That way you still have an income while you try and establish your name."

"Huh, I never thought of that. You are brilliant, darling."

"I try." she smirks, though there is a faint blush to her cheeks.

"What about you? What was your dream? Because I know it wasn't to be one of Boston's finest"

"Okay. brace yourself because it has always been a real shocker to anyone I tell."

Regina put down her now empty glass and waited to hear what Emma was about tell her.

**TBC.**


	20. More Dreams and a First

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"It's not just one dream, but two. The first came about around the age of six. My foster mother loved gardening and she taught me all about it; I just fell in love with the flowers. To this day I am able to identify any flower from its smell alone; I also know the many meanings of every flower by heart. It's because of this that I wanted to open my own flower shop and share my love and knowledge of flowers with others."

"Wow. Who would have thought that the big, tough, strong Sheriff would be into flowers and have an extensive knowledge of them," she teased. "I love that, you never show your feminine side to anyone; I think it's adorable that you want to be a florist. What's your other dream princess?" she smirks.

"Would you stop." she throws a pillow at Regina, who bats it away swiftly. "What I wanted after that, and I still do everyday, is to become a published author. It's my ultimate dream after having a family."

"You write?" she says, not able to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yeah. A bit of everything really. Romance, thriller, comedy, horror, poetry and over the last ten years I've written a lot of crime novels. I actually have a whole crime series based off of Jane and me, and the cases we've come across. The only difference is a little of their back story but not a lot."

"Emma Swan, you continue to amaze me. Can I read some of your work?"

"Sure, I'd love you to read some of my manuscripts. I'll bring some over."

"When did you start writing?"

Emma looks off in thought, staring into the unlit fireplace, before turning back to Regina. "When I was ten. It was just silly fantasies at first. It helped me to escape from my life by writing about how I wanted it to be. Then I started to write poetry to express some of my feelings. It stopped me from fighting and getting in trouble, and it just progressed from there I guess. It was a different escape than I got from reading books, but I grew to love it and it's all I have wanted to do since I started." She smiles.

"Well, I'm going to throw your words back at you. It's never too late to follow your dream."

"I don't know. Maybe it's too late." She looks sceptical.

"Emma, a lot of writers don't get publish until they reach their thirties and you aren't even there yet. You could continue to be Sheriff. Just send your manuscripts off to some publishes; and see what they think. What do you have to lose?"

"Okay then. I will make you a deal." She propositions.

"I'm listening." Regina leans closer to the blonde, now intrigued.

"If you sell your artwork online, I'll send my work to some publishers."

The brunette thinks about it for a minute before sticking out her hand towards Emma. "Deal."

The Sheriff accepts the hand and they shake to seal the deal. When Regina loosens her grip to let go, the blonde doesn't, but instead tugs on the hand to bring the brunette closer to her, bringing her into a warm embrace. Regina quickly accepts it, wrapping her own arms around the blonde.

They sit that way for a few minutes. The Mayor half sitting on Emma's lap, arms wrapped around the other, her head resting against the blondes chest, while Emma leans her head against Regina's.

The brunette lifts her head up slightly so she can look the younger woman in the eye as she begins to speak. "Will you stay here tonight?" When Emma doesn't respond right away, Regina panics and starts rambling. "I mean you can sleep in the guest room. We've been drinking and I don't think you should be walking home this late. Anything could happen. I mean yo-" She is stopped by Emma's finger on her lips.

"Gina, baby, I'd love to stay. I miss you when I go back to the apartment and I would much rather be here with you than in a cold, empty apartment." She smiles in reassurance and receives a dazzling smile in return.

They stare into each others faces, gazes switching between eyes and lips.

Each tilts their heads as they both lean in, and then full red lips are meeting thin pink ones, as eyes fall shut. It's soft and gentle, but conveys more emotions than the two have ever experienced.

_I'm kissing Regina Mills. Finally. I swear it's feels like I have waited forever to do this. It's even better than I imagined. Her lips are like silk, they feel so right pressed against my own, like they belong. I could stay this way forever. _Emma thought to herself.

When they break apart they rest their foreheads together, keeping their eyes shut, savouring the moment, both wearing matching grins.

"Finally." Emma whispers, bringing them from the moment, making Regina chuckle and push her playfully.

"Yes, finally. Let's go to bed, darling." She says as she breaks away from the blonde, gets to her feet and heads for the door.

"Yes, ma'am." the blonde says, quickly following after the Mayor.

**TBC.**


	21. Breakfast With Family

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

The next morning Emma woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against her own. When she opened her eyes she was met by thick brunette locks.

She leans up slowly onto her elbow, careful not to shake to bed too much and wake Regina. Lifting her other hand from where it had been resting on the brunettes hip, she gently moves the silky strands away from the sleeping woman's face, tucking it behind her ear.

_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. No stress or worry about the town and the kids to bother her, just utter peace. She's so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_

She smiles as she slowly moves her hand to trace her fingers across Regina's features; from her cheek bones, to her eyelids; and down her jaw bone. As she gently ghosts down the length of the brunette's nose, the Mayor's eyelids begin to flicker, her nose scrunches up at the ticklish sensation; _that's adorable, she'd kill me if she heard me say that, ha!_, before lids finally blink open and brown locks onto blue-green.

Emma leans down and places a long, lingering kiss onto Regina's lips before resting her forehead against the older woman's.

"Hi" Emma whispers.

"Good morning." Regina whispers back before attaching her lips to the blondes once more. Emma swipes her tongue across the older woman's full lower lip and the kiss deepens.

They lose themselves in the kiss and only break away for the need to intake oxygen.

"Good morning indeed." The Sheriff chuckles, before stealing another quick kiss.

"Hmm, maybe we should get up before we start something neither of us will want to stop and we wouldn't want the children to stumble onto that now would we?" Regina says as she raises an eyebrow.

"No. No, we wouldn't." She pauses. "I had a thought."

"Just one? Please don't strain yourself, dear." she chuckles.

Emma slaps at her playfully. "I thought we established that you're an artist not a comedian. Anyway, I think we should go out tonight. Just the two of us, go to dinner, maybe a movie. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, darling." She moves to sit up against the head board. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get breakfast started."

"Was that your subtle way to say that I stink?" She muses.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Of course not, you smell like vanilla actually. It was just a thought, stop teasing me."

They smile at each other, then Emma leans in for a kiss before getting out of the bed before it can escalate.

"Well, I'll go take that shower. You better go get breakfast started. Can I borrow one of your shirts?" she calls out as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"Yes you can. I'll meet you downstairs." she shouts to the blonde as she gets out of bed, puts on her robe, and makes her way downstairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Thirty minutes later, Emma is showered, dressed in her usual skinny jeans and Regina's grey silk shirt, and on her way downstairs to find the brunette.

The smell of freshly made bacon, pancakes and coffee is floating through from the kitchen, making the blonde smile.

_Yes! Bacon! My favourite._

When she enters the kitchen she sees Regina cooking away at the stove, humming softly to herself, a tune unknown to the Sheriff.

Emma watches for a few more seconds before silently making her way over to the other woman and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Regina is slightly startled at the initial contact, jumping a little when the arms engulf her, but when she realises who it is she welcomes the embrace, leaning back into the blonde.

The Sheriff buries her face into the crook of Regina's neck, placing a kiss there.

"Smells good." she mumbles into the flesh before her.

"Yes, it's almost done."

"I was taking about you." Emma corrects as she lifts her head and kisses the brunette's cheek.

"Oh." The older woman smiles as she turns her head and captures Emma's lips in a slow sweet kiss before breaking away and turning back to the pancakes.

"Like apples and cinnamon." The blonde turns her head back into Regina's neck.

"What's that, darling?"

"You. You smell like apples and cinnamon. I like it."

The brunette chuckles. "Good. I'm glad you do. Could you possible pry yourself away from my body for a few seconds and go wake Sofia and Henry."

"I'll try my best."

"Do or do not. There is no try."

Emma looks up at this, a look of utter shock and astonishment on her face. "You...you just quoted Star War. You like Star Wars?"

_She likes Star Wars? Wow. Regina Mills is a complete mystery to me still. This needs further investigation. _

"I do. Now if you could please wake the children before the food gets cold I may show you my golden bikini later."

The blonde's jaw drops at the thought of that.

_Oh God. She will be the death of me._

"Wow that's an image I won't get out of my head anytime soon. And if that isn't incentive enough, I don't know what is, but don't think this conversation is over because you can distract me with that body of yours."

"Of course, darling." Regina smirks.

Emma places one last kiss to Regina's neck before reluctantly pulling away from her and heading towards the stairs.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sofia was much easier to rouse than her brother. getting out of bed with no arguments at all; and greeting the morning with a smile, seemingly very much a morning person, unlike the rest of her family.

Henry on the other hand, was a whole other story. Moaning and groaning about being woken, asking for "five more minutes". He pulled his covers up over his head when Emma tried taking them off, leaving his legs and feet exposed.

_Seems he takes after me in some ways after all. _The blonde thinks. _Only one thing would wake me at that age. _

"Well if you're not going to get up then I guess I'll just have to eat your share of bacon and pancakes." She calls over her shoulder as she turns to the door.

That seems to stir the boy into action. He threw back the covers, jumped out of bed and hurried passed Emma, knocking her off balance in the process. The blonde had to put an arm against the wall to steady herself.

_Food. Works every time. _She chuckles to herself, a proud smile on her face.

She makes her way down the hall before descending the stairs. Making her way into the dining room she stops in the doorway to admire the sight in front of her.

Regina is at the head of the table passing out bacon to the children on her left, before turning to place some on the plate in front of the empty seat to her right, waiting for Emma to join.

Emma watches on with a huge smile.

_They all look so happy. How did I get so lucky to be a part of this? I think I've finally found where I'm meant to be. Finally._

The brunette looks up and catches the blonde's eye, noticing the tears that had formed in them. A look of concern sets upon her face.

'You okay?' Regina mouthed.

'I am now.' Emma mouthed back, wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped without her noticing, before pushing away from the door and making her way to her seat.

"Bacon! My favourite." She says as she takes the seat to Regina's right.

"I thought food was your favourite, darling." The Mayor teases, lifting an eyebrow in amusement and making the kids laugh. Emma simply stuck out her tongue in response.

"Funny." She deadpanned.

While they eat breakfast they listen to Henry rattle off tales from school and Sofia tells them about the friends she made and lessons she was enjoying at her new school, Storybrooke High.

After they had finished the four sat at the table talking and joking with each other, all enjoying the easiness and relaxation of the moment of family time.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by the sound of Emma's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry. It's my work cell, I have to take it." she looks apologetically to each of them before slipping out into the hall.

The Mills' carry on with their conversation about who would win in a fight, the Hulk or the Thing, while Emma takes her call in the hall.

When the Sheriff came back she found Regina in a heated discussion with Henry as to why the Thing would "most definitely win" against the Hulk.

"Break it up you two or I'll be forced to arrest you." Emma chuckled, earning matching glares from mother and son and a laugh from Sofia.

"I'd love to see you try." Regina sassed.

"As much fun as that sounds I have to go. I'm really sorry guys but there has been an incident over on Drury Lane and I'm needed there." She says, a slight frown marring her face.

"It's okay. We understand. Keep me posted." the brunette reassures her.

Emma walks over to the table and without much thought gives Regina a quick lingering kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7." she informs her before turning and making her way out, not looking back. If she had she would have seen the looks of sadness and disappointment upon the faces of the Mills family.

**TBC.**


	22. Crime Scenes and Shicking News

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Emma sped off to the Sheriff's station in order to pick up her badge, gun and crime scene kit, which wasn't standard issue for a Sheriff but she couldn't let go of her inner homicide detective. She then headed off to Drury Lane in the police cruiser.

When she arrived at 52 Drury Lane she parked the cruiser and waited a few minutes to take in the scene.

Her deputy, David Nolan, was securing the area, cordoning off the street.

From what she could see, Mrs Matthews, the local bakers wife, was being taken care of by paramedics along with her daughter, but there was no sign of Mr Matthews. Mrs Matthews seemed to have a blood on her hands and shirt but no visible injures that Emma could see, just a little shaken up. Her daughter Claudia on the other hand looked to have a few cuts and bruises along her arms and on her face.

_This doesn't look good._

Sighing, she gets out of the cruiser and makes her way over to Deputy Nolan.

"Nolan, what go we have?" she asks.

"I wanted to wait for you before proceeding in any questioning. From what I can gather of the scene and from what little I heard Claudia say, someone broke in and tried to take her. Mr Matthews intervened, struggled with the suspect ended up being pushed over the balcony and onto the foyer. He's dead Emma, and the guy who did it took off soon after."

"Okay. We have an accidental homicide then. We'll have to call in the state police. I know a detective who works in Maine, I'll call him in. I want you to take pictures of everything in the house. Don't leave anything out. Take extra care of the scene especially around the body, Claudia's room and where the struggle took place. Also take pictures of the perimeter of the house, the doors and windows, and try to find how he got in. Wear some latex gloves, but under no circumstances should you touch a thing in there. I'll speak to Mrs. Matthews and Claudia then come in and assess the scene."

"Yes, Sheriff." He went to retrieve a camera from his cruiser before heading into the house.

The Sheriff took out her cell and dialled Detective Lock's number.

"Lock." He said in greeting.

"Lock, it's Swan."

"Swan? What can I do for you?"

"There was a break in, attempted kidnapping and what seems to be accidental homicide."

"And here I thought you lived in a sleepy town." He sighed. "I'll send my team down. We should be there in an hour or so. You know the protocol, but I know you Swan and you're good at what you do, so just do all you can before we get there and I'll let you assist me on this."

"Thanks, John."

"See you soon, Emma." He hangs up.

Sighing, Emma makes her way over to where the paramedics are trying to calm Mrs. Matthews down.

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm Sheriff Swan. I'd like to ask you a few questions." she starts as the paramedics move away.

"Sheriff, yes of course. That's fine." She says through her tears.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know this is difficult, but anything you can remember could be important to the investigation."

"Okay. I'll do anything that can help."

"Did you see who did this?" She asks as she takes out her notepad and pen.

"I only saw him from behind as he left the house. Claudia may have seen him more clearly than I did."

Emma notes this down before proceeding with her questioning.

"Could you give me a physical description? Height, build, hair colour, what he was wearing."

"Erm...brown hair. He was shorter than Rick who is 6'4", but not by much so I'd say 6'2". He was wearing orange pants with writing on them, but I couldn't see what it said, and a white t-shirt."

"That's great, thank you. Did you see what happened?"

"Only the end. Rick was fighting with him and...then..and then." She began to cry and choke on her sobs. "I'm...s s sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time." She pattered her arm reassuringly.

Before Mrs Matthews could continue though, Emma's cell rang. She took it out her pocket to she who it was.

_Lock. Why would he be calling when he is on his way?_

"Lock?" She said when she answered the phone.

"Emma listen, Patrick Harrison has escaped, sometime in the last 24 hours we can't be sure when. We're sending a team down to keep Sofia Mills protected, but I think you should get there now. You said this was an attempted kidnapping, it could be him at the wrong house."

Emma went into shock for a moment or two.

_This cannot be happening. Everything has been perfect._

Detective Lock's voice brought her out of her shock.

"Swan, you there?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Just get here as fast as you can."

She hung up the phone, excused herself from Mrs Matthews and ran to the cruiser.

The Sheriff turned on the lights and siren for the first time since her move to Storybrooke, and sped off towards Mifflin Street.

_If that bastard touches any of them I'll kill him._

**TBC.**


	23. Protecting The Ones She Loves

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

In her hurry to get to 108 Mifflin, the Sheriff stopped just short of colliding with the tail end of Regina's beloved Benz.

She hurried out of the cruiser not stopping to close to door as she ran towards the steps of the porch.

Emma got the spare key she knew to be inside the plant pot on the porch and silently let herself into the house.

Taking out her service gun she holds it down to her side as she makes her way through the house. She doesn't get very far before a body collides with her own outside of Regina's study, sending them both to the ground.

"Emma?" Asks a very confused Mayor.

"Regina? Thank God. Where are the kids?" She says getting up and offering her hand to the brunette who takes it right away and allows Emma to pull her up.

"They're upstairs. Why? What are you doing here? I thought you had a case. Is that your gun?" Her voice raises slightly in pitch when she notices that the blonde is holding her gun at her side.

"Didn't anyone call you?" Emma asks, a little confused and more than slightly pissed off that Regina hadn't been informed of the escape.

"Didn't who call me? And about what, may I ask?" She's confused as to the line of questioning from the blonde and starting to get a little agitated.

"Don't panic, okay? Everything thing will be fine. I will protect you but I have some bad news. Patrick Harrison has escaped."

"What?! How did this happen?! When did it happen? Oh God, Sofia" Despite Emma telling her not to Regina has gone into a full blown panic. "Sofia! Sofia!" She shouts as she runs past the blonde towards the stairs.

Sighing, the Sheriff holsters her gun and hurries after the brunette.

Emma finds her sat on the floor of Henry's room, clutching both Sofia and Henry close to her.

"Mom?" Henry says nervously, not having seen his mother this way since Sofia's kidnapping and even that is fuzzy in his memory with him being so young at the time.

"Regina?" Emma says as she approaches, taking a seat on the ground behind mother and children, putting her arms around the three. "Gina, I won't let him take her again. He won't get near any of you. I won't let him. You hear me?" She manages to keep back the tears that are threatening to break through, unlike the brunette in her arms.

The Mayor leans back into Emma's embrace, nodding her head in response and keeping a tight hold on the siblings.

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Sofia looks over her mother's shoulder at the Sheriff, a confused look crossing her face before a slight frown takes its place.

"Look, here's the thing. Patrick Harrison has escaped, but I don't want you to panic, okay? I will protect you."

"Okay. I trust you. I know you will keep us safe." She gives a small smile which Emma returns.

They sit in silence, all huddled together on the floor of Henry's room, taking comfort in one another.

"As lovely as this group hug is, this floor really is not comfortable." Emma breaks the silence, making the other three chuckle.

They slowly break apart, untangling their limbs, and moving out of the room, all heading for the family room.

"Regina, I want you to go around and make sure all the windows and doors are locked. Make certain there won't be a way in or out without force, okay?" Emma asks as they stand in the doorway to the family room where Henry and Sofia have situated themselves on one of the couches.

"Okay. Keep an eye on them." She nods towards the siblings, pecks Emma on the lips and leaves the room.

"Sof, I'm gonna need to ask you some questions that may help me to keep you all safe, okay?" Emma says as she takes a seat next to the Mills children on the couch, reaching out a hand and patting the girls arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, whatever you need, Em."

"Do you know if Patrick knows your name?"

"Erm...Abigail called me by my name sometimes, but usually when he wasn't around, he didn't like it when she did. I'm not sure if he knows it. He just called me Lauren, I think that was his daughter's name."

"Okay, that's good. If he doesn't know your name then he can't look you up. Though I think he is too caught up in his delusions to do even that." She nods to herself, seemingly happy with her speculation. "Were you close to home when he took you? I know it was in your file but I don't remember. I know it was a long time ago but if you remember it may help."

"No, I remember, I wasn't close to home. I was on Drury Lane when he took me."

That registers in Emma's mind and things click together like pieces of a puzzle.

"That means he'd go back there to look for his daughter. Maybe he already has." She looks off to the side in thought before turning back to Sofia and Henry. "Okay, I want the two of you to stay here. Don't move from this room unless me or your mother say it's okay to. I need to go talk to your mom and make a few calls."

She receives two nods in understanding and leaves the room.

Emma finds Regina checking the window in her study.

"These are the last ones, all the others are locked." The brunette says when she hears Emma come into the room, turning to face the blonde.

"Okay. Good. I think what happened this morning over on Drury Lane was done by Patrick Harrison." She says as she makes her way over to Regina.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well Sofia was on Drury Lane when he took her. He's looking for his daughter, not Sofia specifically, but we can't rule that out. Since he doesn't know Sof's name he can't track her down, but even if he did he's too wrapped up in his own delusions to do so. I think he's gone to Drury Lane looking for his daughter. Claudia is the same height and build as Sofia, they have the same hair colour and similar complexion. I think he saw her and assumed it was his daughter."

"Claudia? Claudia Matthews? Emma, what happened on Drury Lane, did someone take her?" Regina asks, taking Emma's hands in her own, needing her touch to calm and ground herself.

"Someone broke into the Matthews', tried to take Claudia. Mr Matthews tried to stop him. He died in the struggle. That doesn't leave this room. I'm telling you as Sheriff to Mayor."

"Oh God. Mr Matthews was killed." She gasps. "Yes, of course, I would never disclose that kind of information. What happens now?"

"Well, we're waiting for Lock and his team to arrive. They'll take over the investigation of the death. He's also sending a team to keep an eye on Sofia. In the mean time I'll have my deputies go door to door in Drury Lane and the surrounding streets to see if anyone saw something and do a search of the area, see if anyone has seen him. He would have had to of gotten here in some sort of vehicle and he would have had to of gone down Main Street. Hopefully someone saw something."

"Okay, you should get back to the Matthews'."

"No! No, I'm staying right here. I need to make a few calls, but I'm not leaving any of you until I know there is a unit of armed police watching over you." She said, taking Regina into a tight embrace. "Patrick Harrison maybe delusional, but he is an ex-cop. That makes him dangerous to you and he will stop at nothing if he thinks it will get him his daughter back. I'm not going to let him take any of you away from me." She says into Regina's hair as they hold on to each other. "I will protect you." _Or die trying, _she adds in her head.

She felt Regina nod against her chest.

"We should go and entertain the kids, help keep their minds off of things. It will be good for us too."

"Okay." Regina says pulling away from Emma's embrace.

The blonde reaches up and wipes away the tears that had rolled down the Mayor's cheeks.

"You go on ahead, start a board game, or a puzzle, anything hands on is best in this type of situation. I'm gonna call Nolan, brief him and get him to bring in Lucas, Bell and Jones."

"Thank you." The brunette says with a watery smile, before she leans in and gives Emma a quick kiss.

"Hey, you never have to thank me for protecting the people I love." She smiles, not realising that she that just confessed that she loves Regina.

"Okay, just don't take too long. We'll be waiting for you." Regina says as she turns to leave, a huge smile on her face despite the situation, not having missed the Sheriff's slip.

**TBC.**


	24. Distractions

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Fifteen minutes later Emma sat in Regina's study hanging up the phone, having just called Deputy Nolan to ask him to finish questioning the Matthews' and call in the other deputies to start doing a door to door search. She also sent him a picture of Patrick Harrison and informed him that they should all be on the lookout for him.

Emma gets up from her spot at Regina's desk and makes her way to the family room to join the Mills'.

When the blonde enters the room she sees that Sofia and Henry have stretched out on the floor beside one another, each working in a notepad or sketchbook. Regina sat on the floor in front of the coffee table starting on a puzzle.

The Sheriff made her way over to the Mayor and sat beside her.

"Sofia wanted to draw and Henry wanted to write, so I thought I'd leave them to it and we can do the puzzle together." Regina informs the other woman once she is seated next to her.

"Cool, sounds good." She reaches over and takes a handful of puzzle pieces from the table to begin taking out the corner pieces. "Hey, you know since you're an artist and all, would you...would you illustrate the covers for my books?" She asks shyly, looking at Regina from the corner of her eye.

"Em, I'd be honoured to. Bring them around for me to read first, that way I can get a better idea for a design and you can tell me what you want it to look like."

"Thanks. So what's this puzzle meant to be?"

"The boxes got mixed up so it's either a castle in Europe or a steam train in the countryside. Only one way to find out though, right." She gives a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess we should postpone our date tonight." Emma says as she fits some pieces into place.

"Yes, you know that we'll both be too worried about their safety to enjoy ourselves." Keeping her voice low so that only Emma can hear, she nods her head towards the siblings who are completely oblivious to the conversation the adults are having.

"That's true. Why don't we play our usual question and answer game that we do at lunches while we complete the puzzle?" The blonde asks, trying to come up with ways to distract Regina and herself from thinking too much about recent events."It will help pass the time until Detective Lock gets here?"

"Sure, okay. You go first, darling."

"What's your favourite flower?"

"I have two. I love lilacs and orchids"

"Ah, both beautiful flowers. Orchids represent love, luxury, beauty and strength. In ancient Greece, orchids were associated with virility. The Greek women thought that if the father of their unborn child ate large orchid tubers the baby would be male, and if the mother ate small orchid tubers the baby would be female. They're also a 14th wedding anniversary flower, pink orchids covey pure affection, and the popular cattleya orchid represents mature charm." Emma rambles on while Regina sits staring at her, a baffled look on her face. "Sorry, rambling." The blonde apologises, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as the feeling of embarrassment washes over her from spilling so much knowledge on a subject she loves.

"No, don't apologise. I find it fascinating that you know all of that. I would never have known so much about a flower I love. It truly is remarkable that you know all this. Tell me about lilacs." She smiles brightly at Emma, catching her eyes when the blonde tries to duck out of her line of sight, conveying all her honesty through that one look.

Emma returns the smile before starting. "Well according to Greek mythology the story of lilacs begins with a beautiful nymph named Syringa, lilacs botanical name. Captivated by her beauty, Pan, the God of the forests and fields, chased Syringa through the forest. Frightened by Pan's affections, Syringa escaped him by turning herself into an aromatic bush- the flower we now call lilacs. It's the 8th wedding anniversary flower. They are a harbinger of spring; their bloom signals whether spring will be early or late. Purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love and white lilacs represent youthful innocence. That's all I've got." She chuckles softly but is cut off by an unexpected kiss from the brunette. She's shocked at first but then quickly melts into it.

"What was that for?" Emma gasps for air when they break apart.

"You truly are amazing. Did you know that?"

"It's just a lot of useless information that I have in my head because I have an eidetic memory. I'd hardly call it amazing."

"Not useless. I find it extremely interesting. There is a lot more to you than meets the eye, that's what I love about you, you intrigue me on so many levels Emma Swan."

"Likewise." She smiles. "So, it's your turn"

"Okay. Same question."

"What's my favourite flower? Huh, it's hard to pick, I have it down to three."

"Well what are they and why?"

"The first is aster. They are the flower for the birth month September, the month Henry was born. It's the birth flower known as a talisman of love and an enduring symbol of elegance. The second is carnations, they represent Sagittarius, which is my star sign. And the last is anemone, because it was the first flower I grew with my adoptive mother, Ma, Jane's mother." She smiles at the memory.

"Wow, you are a big softy really. The reasons behind those choices are just beautiful. You're a Sagittarius? I am too. When is your birthday?"

"December 19th. When is yours?"

"Really?" Regina asks, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Emma is a little confused by the question.

"That's my birthday too." She smiles.

The blonde returns the smile. "Ha! Well I shouldn't ever forget your birthday then." This earns her a playful slap on the arm from the brunette.

"Very funny, darling."

They continue on that way, bantering back and forth, asking questions and completing the puzzle, until Emma receives a text from Lock informing her that he is ten minutes away from Storybrooke. They decide to go and make some lunch in anticipation of his arrival.

**TBC.**


	25. Mac 'n' Cheese

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Regina takes her homemade mac 'n' cheese out of the oven when there is a knock out the door.

"I'll go" Emma says, wiping soapy water from her hands with a dish towel before heading to answer the door.

When the Sheriff approaches the door she places her hand over her gun, before opening the door, just in case it doesn't turn out to be who she suspects.

"Hey" says Detective Lock once Emma has opened the door.

She sighs in relief and drops her hand from the weapon. "Hi, come in." She says, opening the door wider to allow him in before closing it behind him.

"We just finished making lunch. Do you want to join us while we talk?" She asks, leading him towards the dining room.

"Sure, but I think it's best if we don't discuss this in front of the kids."

"Yeah, me too. Why don't you go sit at the table." She says pointing him towards the dining room. "I'll go convince Regina to let them eat in the family room."

"Good luck." He chuckles, walking in the direction she indicated.

Emma goes into the kitchen where Regina was plating up the mac 'n' cheese.

"Gina, that smells amazing. I bet it will be the best mac 'n' cheese I've ever had." She says, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"You want something." The brunette says knowingly.

"What?! No! Well yes, that was a little over kill wasn't it? I do want something but it's not for me." She rests her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "Lock and I think it's best if we talk without the kids in the room, so can they eat in the family room, please?"

"You know you could've just asked without the sucking up. We have eaten in the family room before. And I think that would be best at the moment, darling."

"No sucking up, I'll keep that in mind." She places a kiss on Regina's neck before pulling away.

"I'll take these in to Lock, you take Sofia and Henry theirs and then meet us in the dining room." Emma says, picking up two plates from the counter and making her way out of the room.

When the blonde enters the dining room she sees Lock in the chair to the left of the head of the table.

Smiling, she sets a plate down in front of him before taking the seat facing the Detective.

"How's the family?" She asks, setting down her own plate.

"They're good. Hayley just got her book published, the twins got accepted to Harvard and Yale, they want to be a doctor and a lawyer, and the boys are the same as always." He lets out a deep chuckle.

"That's great. I didn't know your wife wrote, and the twins are going to college, wow. It seems like they were just little girls the last time I saw them."

"You're telling me. I wish I could go back to when they were just little girls."

Regina joins them, taking her seat at the head of the table, putting down her own plate along with forks for the three of them.

"You forgot the utensils, darling." The Mayor says, looking towards Emma. "Hello, Detective Lock." She nods her head towards him.

"Madame Mayor." He nods his head back at her.

The exchange makes Emma burst out laughing, earning confused stairs from the other two.

"I'm...sorry." The blonde says between laughs. "You...two...really?" She gets her laughter under control before continuing. "You don't have to be so formal." She shakes her head before reaching for a folk to start her lunch.

"What do you suggest then?" Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Regina, this is John, one of my closest friends. John, this is Regina my gir-" She stops when Regina sends her a glare and stamps on her foot, having discussed not liking being referred to as girlfriend at an earlier date as "she is a woman not a girl". "My significant other." She grits out giving the brunette a tight smile for stamping on her foot.

"I thought you told me you weren't together." John questions.

"That was when I came to you for help, we weren't together then." Emma answers flatly, indicating that the subject is not up for discussion. "So, how'd he do it?" She changes the subject.

"How'd who do what?" He's confused by the question.

"Really? One of the reasons you're here. How'd Patrick escape?"

"Ah, that. It hasn't been confirmed yet. I've sent a team to the prison to investigate. I don't trust the prison to do a thorough investigation. If he had help from a guard then it reflects badly on the prison and they may try to cover that up."

"Makes sense. Keep us posted. I've had my deputies start going door to door and to do a search of the area, but I only have four of them so they won't have gotten far. I told them to call right away if they discover anything significant." Emma informs him.

"I'll send my guys to meet up with your deputies and see where they can help. I also have a team surrounding the house here. Nobody will get in or out without being seen."

"Thanks, John. That makes me feel so much better, but I believe he won't leave Drury Lane since that's where he took Sofia, and the description I got from Mrs Matthews, though vague, matches him. Her daughter may have gotten a better look."

"Is that the victim's wife?"

"Yes."

Regina's head whips back and forth between the two, like a spectator at a tennis match.

"This is really good." Lock says, indicating to his plate.

"Thank you." Regina smiles at him. "So what happens now?"

"Well, if Swan says that the daughter may have gotten a better look then I'm gonna send a sketch artist over to talk to her and see if we can confirm it's Harrison. If it's not him we can still get an ID on the guy who did it. Then I think Emma and I should help with the search. The more of us out there the better."

"Do you have a facial recognition artist with you? Because if not I could help."

"Regina, no. you need to stay here with the kids. Besides Lock's second in command is a facial recognition artist."

"She's right. I have my own personal artist plus it would be best for you to stay here. It will make the kids feel safer.

"Okay. Just be careful." Regina says, locking eyes with Emma.

"Always." The Sheriff promises with a look. "We should go now and help." She looks away from hypnotizing brown towards the Detective.

"Yeah. If you need anything flash your porch lights and two of my officers will come to your door." He tells the brunette as he stands.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He says, before walking out the room to leave the two alone together.

"I'll be back as soon as I find something."

"Find him."

"I will."

Emma leans over to give Regina a soft, loving kiss, with the promise of more before following after Lock.

**TBC.**


	26. Bullet Proof Vest

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**A bit more ****angst in this chapter.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

"Swan, listen. I didn't want to say anything in front of Regina, but Patrick Harrison took a gun from one of the guards. He may not have it on him now but you know we can't take any risks. I think that if he sees you and he does have the gun, he will shoot you, because you rescued Sofia and in his eyes you took her from him. I want you to wear a special bullet proof vest designed to protect you and let out fake blood, simulating an actual wound, tricking him into think he got you because Emma, if he does have that gun and sees you, he will shoot to kill." John informs Emma as they make there way to her cruiser.

"Okay, whatever you need from me I'll do. Besides if I'm wounded or worse I can't protect my family and that's not something I could live with." She says looking back toward the mansion before lowering herself into the cruiser. "If he has a gun though, why didn't he shoot Mr Matthews?"

"My guess is that he was either taken by surprise and couldn't take it out in time, or he didn't want to risk shooting the girl." He tells Emma, settling himself into the cruiser.

"Either that or he didn't have it on him at the time." She says, clicking her belt into place. "So, where's this vest you want me to wear?"

"Lowe has it in the SUV, we'll meet him at the crime scene and get you set up there."

"Okay, we better get going then." She says as she starts the engine.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~

As they pull up to the Matthews residence Emma sees that her deputies have split up, each paired with one of Lock's people.

She pulls up beside the black SUV she surmises belongs to Lock and Lowe.

Once the engine is shut off both Emma and John exit the cruiser, and she follows him to the rear of the SUV where he opens the trunk to retrieve the vest for the blonde.

"Here." He hands it to her. "It will be visible under that wife beater. Do you have anything with you that would cover it?"

"Yeah, I have my Sheriff's uniform shirt in the cruiser. I'll just go grab it." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" He shouts hooking his hand to the crock of her elbow. "Put this on and then get it. He could still be in the area, watching and waiting." To emphasise his point he takes the vest from the blonde, undoes the necessary straps and puts it over her head.

"Thanks, Dad." She says, clearly not happy with his over protectiveness.

She fastens the straps securely and then heads to the cruiser.

Making her way to the tail end of the cruiser Emma takes out her keys and unlocks the trunk.

Searching through the coats and gym clothes she locates the shirt she's looking for and quickly slips it on.

Unbeknownst to the Officers on Drury Lane, Patrick Harrison was watching from the garage of 54 Drury Lane, the house next door to the Matthews.

_That bitch needs to pay for taking my family away. If I get rid of her I will get them back. _He smirks viscously to himself.

He silently makes his way out of the garage, creeping his way along the driveway, being careful to stay out of sight. When he reaches the end he stands to full height, raises his right arm which is holding a gun and squeezes the trigger, sending a bullet through the air and into Emma's back, penetrating the vest and jolting her forward with the impact.

Fake blood leaks out what would have been a paralysing shot to the spine.

Emma braces herself on the car before quickly unholstering her gun and spinning round to face the direction the shot had come from.

Before any of the other officers present can move both Emma and Patrick fire off shots at each other.

Two bodies hit the ground as the deputies and the detectives quickly make their way over, guns in hand.

**TBC.**


	27. Man Down

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**More angst before fluff**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

_Don't die Swan. If you die you can't protect your family. Move now! _The blonde thinks as she forces her body up into a sitting position in the spot she had fallen. Fake blood mixed with her own pooling around her.

"Swan! Swan!" Lock shouts as he approaches her, crouching beside the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." She grits out through her teeth. "Your vest works at least. Too bad it doesn't extend to my legs. Just make sure he's either dead or in your custody." She says, indicating to the body lying still a couple of feet from them, while she applies pressure to the wounds in her thigh and calf.

"Okay. Call in a bus!" He shouts to the others closing in on them as he makes his way over to Patrick.

Lock kicks the gun away from Harrison's body before crouching beside him and reaching out to check for a pulse.

"No pulse! He's gone!" He shouts over his shoulder.

_Good. He will never touch my family. _Emma smiles slightly before wincing in pain.

"Sheriff!" Nolan shouts as he approaches her. "The ambulance is on its way. Are you okay? Where are you hit?"

"I'm fine, Nolan. I've had worse. Just get me a shirt or something out of the trunk to help stop the bleeding."

"Sure." He says, turning to frantically search through the numerous shirts and other items of clothing, grabbing a few and then turning back to Emma.

"Here, what should I do?" He hands the shirts to her, fidgeting slightly as he waits for instruction, not having been in a situation like this before.

She rips them apart and starts wrapping them around the wounds as she answers. "Thanks. I need you to expand the area where you cordoned off earlier, and send Bell and Jones to go question the people who live in that house." She indicates with her head to the house behind where Patrick's body lay. " He had to of come out of there, so either they let him in, they didn't know or he has done something to them." She says, wincing at the pain she feels as she tightens the scraps of shirt.

"Okay." He nods his head and then leaves her side, going over to Deputies Bell and Jones.

"Emma, are you okay?" Deputy Lucas asks, crouching beside the woman.

"Mara, I'm fine. I've had worse." She waves the other woman off.

"Yeah sure, you have just been shot what, three four times, but your just fine." She says sarcastically.

"Not the first time I've been shot. And it was five times. I took two the vest. They will just leave bruising. I'm guessing two in the thigh and one in the calf. My guess is he couldn't shoot above my waist once I got a couple of hits in."

Just then the ambulance comes racing down the street.

"That would be your ride." Mara jokes.

"Ha! Yeah, an upgrade from the cruiser." Her voice has become strained and her eyes are starting to flicker.

"Emma, stay awake."

"I am. Hey Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Regina that I love her." She's becoming delirious now.

"No, you can tell her yourself because you're fine, remember."

"Yeah, yeah. Call her for me I need her with me."

The ambulance comes to a stop beside the cruiser and the paramedics rush over to them.

"What happened?"

"She's been shot. Twice in the upper left thigh, once in the right calf." Mara tells the paramedics as Emma's eye lids flutter again.

"Okay. I need a stretcher over here!" The paramedic shouts. "What about him?" He points towards Patrick.

"Dead." Emma says as her eye lids flicker once more, and her voice turns sleepy.

"Emma, I'm Fred and I need you to stay awake. You seem to be losing quite a bit of blood. I suspect your femoral artery may have been hit, I'm going to put a tourniquet on it but we need to get you into surgery.

The other paramedic comes over with the stretcher and together they get the Sheriff secured to it quickly and hurry to get her into the back of the ambulance.

As they load her in, Fred starts taking her vitals while the other gets situated to drive off quickly.

"Regina." Emma whispers .

_I love you. _Her last thought before unconsciousness overcomes her.

**TBC.**


	28. Telling The Mills'

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

Regina and the kids are a quarter of the way through the puzzle when there is a knock at the door.

"Stay here." She tells Sofia and Henry, her face a mask of confusion as to who it could be.

She gets up from where she is sitting on the ground and makes her way to the door and pulls it open.

The Mayor is greeted by the ashen face of Deputy Mara Lucas.

"Deputy Lucas?" She says, confused as to why the woman would be at her door.

"Madame Mayor. Could I come in, I don't think I should tell you what I have to say on the porch."

"Of course, dear." She opens the door wider to allow the deputy to slip past her before promptly shutting it.

"So, what is this about?" She raises a brow in question.

"It's Emma."

Regina's face completely falls at the sound of Emma's name.

"She...she's been shot." The deputy can't help but let her tears fall.

"No!" Regina shouts, tears springing to her eyes, blaring her vision. "No! She said she'd be careful. That can't be true."

"I'm sorry, but it is. She was wearing a Kevlar vest but got shot in the legs as well as the vest. Her femoral artery was hit and she's being taken in for surgery."

"No!" The brunette sobs out.

The sounds of their mother's shouts draws Sofia and Henry from the family room and to the foyer.

"Mom?" Sofia frowns at the sight of her mother in such a state. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Mommy?" Henry whispers, not having seen his mother this upset since Sofia was kidnapped.

Regina looks towards her children and can't help the sobs that wrack her entire body at the sight of their worried faces. Her tears fall and her knees give out, leaving her in a sobbing heap in the middle of the foyer.

Sofia and Henry run to her and each wrap their arms around the crying woman.

They stay there, each of them clutching the other with only Regina's sobs breaking through the silence.

After a couple of minutes Sofia turns to Mara, who has been standing nearby watching the scene play out. "What's going on?" She asks the deputy.

"It's Emma. She's been shot."

"What?! No! She can't be." The girl is in denial, much like her mother.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. They've taken her to surgery so I'm sure she'll be fine."

The Mills siblings cling to their mother at the news and can't help but join in with her sobs.

Regina brings her arms around them, holding them close in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, Emma is a fighter. She'll be fine. You'll see." She tries to sooth them, though she can't help but think the exact opposite at that moment.

_God, why is this happening? I've only just got her. She can't be ripped from out family now, not when we haven't had the chance to be a real family yet. I never got to tell her how much I love her and need her. I need to see her._

The Mayor somewhat composes herself and shifts to extricate her body from the smaller ones clinging to her.

"I need to go to her." She says as she looks round for her purse to retrieve her car keys.

"We want to come too." Sofia says, now clinging to her brother as he clings to her.

"No, you stay here. It's safer for you to be here. They may not let me in, but I'll do everything in my power to make them."

"But-"

"No." Regina cuts the girl off before she can being. "I'll call you, just stay here. Stay safe, please." She finally locates her purse then looks back towards her children. "Okay?"

"Okay." Sofia whispers.

"Would you call Katherine, and ask her to come be with them and stay with them until she arrives?" She asks Mara.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

She leaves , determined to get to the hospital as fast as she can, to get to Emma.

_It's not her time to go yet. We are a family now, she can't leave us. I love her._

**TBC.**


	29. Stubbon Sheriff

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

_Where am I? It feels much softer than that stretcher they put me on. What is gripping my hand like its life depends on it? Open your eyes Swan and find out, duh._

Emma opens her eyes only to immediately slam them shut again to block out the glare of the fluorescent lights of the hospital room.

Slowly she tries opening them again, her gaze quickly roaming around the room to take in her location.

_A hospital. Why? Oh right, you were shot._

The blonde takes in the room, looking from the heart monitor to the IV attached to her right hand, before turning her attention to her bandaged up legs, and finally to the source of the death grip on her hand.

_Regina. _She smiles at the mess of brown locks.

Regina is sitting beside her, both her hands gripping Emma's, her head resting on top.

Emma can't help but smile at the sight even though the situation is less than ideal.

"Regina?" She whispers, not wanting to wake the older woman if she's sleeping, but she needn't have worried, as Regina's head quickly shoots up at the sound of the blonde's voice, revealing puffy brown eyes filled with tears and evidence of tears that had already run down her cheeks.

"Emma?" Her face lights up when she sees that the younger woman is awake, giving the barest hint of a smile before it dissolves away leaving a frown in its place. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You said you'd be careful, and then Deputy Lucas is at my door telling me to get to the hospital because you've been shot. I thought I'd lost you when I only just got you. You said you'd be careful." She breaks down into uncontrollable sobs that wrack her entire body before she launches herself at the blonde, taking care not to knock any wires or Emma's legs, as she wraps her arms around the other woman's body, burying her face into her neck as the tears fall.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. He just took me by surprise, but he's gone now and can't hurt us. I'm sorry, I was being careful, I promise. I promise." She can't help but let a few of her own tears escape at the sight of the usually strong woman breaking down in her arms. It breaks her heart to see Regina like this.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina, holding her tightly and burying her face in soft, silky strands of brunette.

"I...know." The brunette sobs. "I know...it w-wasn't your...fault." She sniffles, taking deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. "I'm sorry." She says once her breathing is back to normal. "I shouldn't of lost control of my emotions like that" Regina says, embarrassed at her display.

She tries to pull away but Emma just holds her tighter. "No, it's okay. It's good to let it out." She lifts her hands from where they are resting on Regina's back, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from the Mayor's face before leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you're okay." Regina smiles shyly.

"Yeah, me too." She returns the smile. "So what's the prognosis?"

"I don't know. All they would tell me is that you were stable and that I just had to wait for you to wake up. I had to threaten them with my status as Mayor and make a sizeable donation to the hospital to get them to let me sit in here with you." She is almost sheepish at the confession. "I did catch them saying something about bed rest and wheelchairs being in your future though." She smirks knowing the blonde will hate that bit of information.

"What?! No! I can't be on bed rest, I'm the Sheriff. And I most certainly will not be in any wheelchair." She looks at the brunette with shear horror written across her face at just the thought of being bed bound. "Go get the doctor. I need to know what happened while I was out. The last thing I remember is getting into the ambulance."

"Okay, just try to stay calm. I'll find him and be back as fast as I can." Regina presses her lips to Emma's before going in search of the doctor.

Five minutes later Regina returns with the doctor in tow.

"Miss Swan, I'm Doctor Whale. It's good to see that you're awake."

"What's wrong with me?" Emma suddenly blurts out, eyes wide in fear. Regina reaches over and grips the woman's hand, rubbing circles across the back to try and calm her.

"Nothing is wrong with you per se, but you did nick your femoral artery. You lost a fair bit of blood so we had to give you a transfusion, and we patched up the artery in surgery. We also removed two bullets from your upper left thigh and one from your right calf. You have some bruising to your back and abdomen from the impact of the bullets to the vest. They may hurt for a couple of days but other than that you have nothing to worry about in that department. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation and potentially a few days, but I've treated cops before and I know you won't be happy with that so I'll see what I can do to not make your stay a long one. You seem to be healing nicely so you may be able to get out sooner rather than later; however you will need to use a wheelchair and crutches until the wounds heal completely and then go to physical therapy."

"Okay. So when can I go home?" She asks, feeling better about the situation after the update but completely disregarding all that he had said about staying in the hospital.

Regina lets out a soft sigh at Emma's stubbornness and reaches out her other hand to stop the blondes fidgeting.

"Well, ideally I like to keep you in for a couple o-"

Emma cuts him off before he can finish. "No offence doc but this isn't my first time at the rodeo. I've been shot, stabbed and beaten more times than you can even imagine. Apart from the whole wheelchair thing this should be a walk in the park. I'll stay for a couple more hours so you can _observe _me or whatever, but I'm leaving this hospital tonight."

"I strongly advise against that." He argues.

"Well, you can put down that I left against medical advice on my record and at the first sign of trouble I'll call you."

"I can only release you into someone else's custody after, I can't let you leave alone to take care of yourself and that's only after a stay of one night." He frowns not liking the situation one bit.

"She can stay with me." Regina blurts out without thinking.

"I can?" Emma looks over towards the brunette.

"You can." They share a loving smile.

"You hear that Whale? Dr Mills will look after me. All will be fine." Emma smirks, knowing she has won the argument of stay a few days.

"Fine, but she is to be on full bed rest for the next two weeks, only up to go to the bath room." He says to Regina who nods. "You have to stay the night but I'll be back in the morning with your discharge papers."

"Fine, I'll stay over night but no longer." The blonde huffs.

"Good" He storms out of the room when he's finished.

"So. Dr Mills, will there be a sponge bath in my future?" She smirks deviously.

Regina chuckles at this. "We'll see, darling. Only if you're a good patient." She says, giving the younger woman a wink.

**TBC.**


	30. Confessions

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Fluffy chapter after all the angst.**

"How will I get up the stairs?" Emma asks, breaking what has been twenty minutes of comfortable silence.

"There is a guest bedroom on the ground floor, you can stay there."

"Okay, but how will I get into your house? You have porch steps and steps in the foyer."

"Well, you can go in through the garage or go around to the back of the house and come in that way." Regina stated matter of factly.

"Have you thought of everything?" Emma teases.

"One of us has to be practical, darling."

"Hmm, I suppose. So, what did you do with the kids while you're here?"

"Katherine is sitting with them. They wanted to come but I thought it best they stay at the house. Now that I think about it though maybe I should have stayed with them or brought them with me, Patrick Harrison is still out here. Oh God, I have to go and keep them safe!" She jumps up from here seat, startling the blonde.

As Regina moves to leave, Emma grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Regina, didn't anyone tell you?" She looks up at the brunette.

"Tell me what?" The Mayor asks in confusion.

"He's dead. Patrick Harrison is dead."

"What?! Are you sure?" She says in disbelief.

"I'm sure. I shot him myself."

Regina falls back into the chair she had just vacated, absorbing this new piece of information.

"C'mere." The blonde pats the spot beside her on the bed.

"Why?" The older woman raises a brow.

"Because I want cuddles. C'mere." She says in a child-like tone, patting the spot again. This makes the brunette chuckle as she get up and gently takes a seat next to the injured Sheriff.

Emma rests her head on Regina's shoulder and wraps her arms around the woman, bringing her closer. Regina rests her head atop the blonde's and tightly wraps her in her arms.

"You know, even though I had a vest on I was convinced that I was going to die. I just saw all the blood and thought I was a goner. I kept telling myself that I had to stay alive so that I could protect you and the kids, but the darkness kept pulling me in and my only regret was that if I died, you'd never know how I truly felt about you. I'd never be able to tell you that I love you." She has tears in her eyes which she refuses to let fall as she confesses all to the brunette. Regina on the other hand, has twin rivers rolling down her cheeks at the blonde's words.

"I love you too." The brunette whispers.

They each lean in and share a gentle, loving kiss.

After a couple of minutes they pull away and settle themselves back into their warm embrace.

Emma threads her fingers with Regina's, drawing patterns on the back of her hand with her thumb, each getting lost in their thoughts.

_Thank God she's okay. Well, as okay as someone who's been shot can be. I should call the kids. In a minute, I don't want to break this perfect moment. She loves me. _Regina thinks, smiling widely to herself.

"Emma?" She says after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me what happened?" She turns her head slightly to lock eyes with the other woman.

"You sure you want to hear it?" Emma asks sceptically.

"Yes, I do. I think I need to."

"Okay." She leans back slightly from their embrace so she can see Regina's face. "When we got to Drury Lane we pulled up outside the Matthews' place and parked. We went over to Lock's SUV to get this special Kevlar vest he wanted me to wear. See, what he didn't tell you at lunch was that Harrison had a gun and John thought that if he saw me he would shoot me."

"Why just you?" Regina cuts her off, a little confused.

"Well, I'm the one who led the rescue. I'm the one who found Sofia and took her from him. To him, it looks like I took away his daughter so he would believe I needed to be punished for that. So Lock gave me the vest and after I put it on I went to get a shirt from the cruiser to cover it up." She proceeds to recount the story for Regina, up until the point at which she blacked out.

"After that first shot he got to my back, all I could think of was that I had to do something. I had to stop him and protect you all. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion as I spun around and as soon as I got a glimpse of him, I fired and he did the same. I kept shooting until both our bodies hit the ground. Lock came running to us and I made him check Patrick before me. He confirmed that he was dead. He's dead Regina. He can never hurt our family. He will never take Sofia again."

Throughout the blonde's story, Regina couldn't help letting tears fall at hearing how the Sheriff's first instincts were to protect the Mills family before herself, and hearing how she succeeded in doing so made the tears fall even faster.

_She risked her life to save my children and me. Even if I wasn't in danger from the man, she saved me of the heartbreak of losing my daughter again. Nobody has ever put my life before their own like that before. Not even my father when my mother dished out her cruel punishments. I love this woman so much it's unreal._

Regina turns and buries her head into the crook of the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla and spice and always accompanies the younger woman.

"Thank you." She says into blonde locks. "Thank you for protecting us."

"Anytime. I will always protect you." Emma smiles, wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller woman.

**TBC.**


	31. Worst Patient Ever

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Thank you to ****anotherOUATwriter**** for the help with this chapter you're the best :D**

Three days later Emma sat in the guest room on the ground floor of the mayoral mansion, completely bored out of her mind as she waited for the Mayor herself to come change the dressing on her legs.

"I thought the whole reason your mom let you stay home from school was so you could entertain me." The blonde looked towards the oldest Mills child, who is sat crossed legged at the end of the bed, sketch book in hand.

"Nope, she wanted help because she knows you're a handful." The girl chuckled. "And stop moving or my picture isn't going to come out right." She complained as the Sheriff tried her best to move herself into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. When did I sign up to be your model anyway?" She quirked a brow.

"When I said I'd dish the dirt on all mom's embarrassing secrets and show you the pictures of when I got her to dress up as Snow White to my Evil Queen."

"Oh you did?" A familiar voice came from the doorway, making them both jump and the teen visibly gulp, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"What?! Pfft No! Of course not." The girl said with a guilty look on her face.

"Hmm, maybe Emma would like to see what happened when we went to Sea World" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"You wouldn't!" Sofia gasps.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Sorry Emma, no stories" She looked toward the blonde with an apologetic smile.

"Aww, no fair." The blonde whined. "I'm the injured one, you're meant to make me feel better." She pouted.

_She looks so adorable in her Batman pj's, pouting. _Regina thought to herself, a beaming smile upon her face.

"I thought I was here to entertain." The girl quipped.

"Well entertainment would make me feel better."

They stared each other down with mock glares for a minute before falling into laughter.

"If the two of you are done it's time for me to change Emma's dressings."

The blonde groaned at the announcement, not particularly liking when Regina changed the dressings. It wasn't that she did a subpar job, it was the fact that it stung like a bitch when Emma moved her legs too much, not to mention the fact that it was an inconvenience to the blonde to have them changed so often. It irritated her to no end.

"Stop moaning, it has to be done. You'd think that after the first two days you'd have gotten used to it." Regina said as she approached the bed, taking the supplies from the bedside table before settling herself gently next to the younger woman. "At least you're wearing shorts today, that'll make this easier."

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it woman." Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette.

Sofia watched the two bicker playfully, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ow." The Sheriff shouted as Regina moved her hand towards the bandage on her thigh.

"I haven't even touched you yet, don't be such a baby. I thought you were the big strong Sheriff and that this would be a 'walk in the park'" She teased, throwing the Sheriff's own words from three days earlier back at her.

"It's just that you have no bedside manner."

"My bedside manner is fine, you just like to complain. Now stop fussing." She moved her hand again to carefully unravel the bandage.

With the occasional grunt from Emma the Mayor was able to get the bandage off. She allowed the wound to breath for a minute or two before cleaning it and applying a new dressing.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being manhandled."

"I'm hardly manhandling you, and if you didn't wriggle about so much I wouldn't have such a difficult time doing this." She said as she made her way around to the opposite side of the bed in order to take care of Emma's calf dressing.

Emma tried to wriggle away when Regina went to unravel the wrapping on her calf. "Ow!"

"Keep still, Miss Swan!" Regina shot her a death glare.

At the use of her formal title the blonde finally did as she was told, but with a pout on her face and arms folded across her chest looking like a scolded child.

"You're the worst patient I've ever seen." Sofia giggled, while Regina tried to clean the wound.

"And I'm stuck here with you for a looooong time." Emma replied, throwing a pillow at the girl, making all three of them laugh.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Three weeks later Emma was still on bed rest and the family had fallen into a routine.

Regina would go to work in the morning after feeding her family breakfast. She would then come home at lunch to feed Emma and work from home for the rest of the day.

When the kids came home they would entertain the blonde. Some days by playing games with her, others by simply talking with the Sheriff or working through their homework with her.

The blonde had come to enjoy her bed rest, and didn't want it to end. She loved spending all her time with the Mills family, _her family_, and the thought of having to go back to her empty, lonely apartment was not a pleasant one.

"Hey, Emma" Sofia greeted the blonde as she came into the room, homework in hand, and plunked herself down next to the blonde.

"Hey, Sof" She looked up from her laptop to smile at the girl. "What have you got here?" She nodded towards the pile of papers in the girl's lap.

"It's my assignment for creative writing class. We have to write an adventure about a family. It can be any type of genre, so it can be like real life or be in another world and have magic and stuff. I don't know where to start though, would you help me?"

"Yeah sure. Do you have any ideas for what you'd like to do?"

"Not really. I'm more suited to illustrate a book then write it." She sighed.

"Hey that's fine. What I do sometimes is use things that happen in my life and incorporate that into the story. Why don't you try that?"

"You do? Like what?" The teen looked up at the woman curiously.

"Okay, so since I've been on bed rest I've started this new story. It's about an Evil Queen who is feared by all except for her two children and her only friend, Princess Abigail. She loves her children with all her heart and one day her magical nemesis, the dark one, who is known throughout the land to possess more powerful magic than the Queen's, snatches away the Queen's daughter. The Queen wants to get her daughter back and seek revenge. For seven years she and her son search but can't find the lost princess, until one day Prince Henry goes out alone and brings back the brave, beautiful White Knight, hoping she will find his sister. See how I used events that happened in our life? Use that concept and, I don't know, set it in the 1800s or have them build a time machine and go on quests through time." She beamed a wide smile at the girl, looking so much like an excited child.

"Thanks, Em. You're the best." She engulfed the woman in a tight embrace that was quickly returned.

Unbeknownst to the two, Regina watched on fondly from the hall, a huge smile upon her face.

_This is it. This is our family. I hope she doesn't leave when she's back on her feet. I hope she stays with us forever. _The Mayor thought as she moved to leave the two alone, her smile still in place.

**TBC.**


	32. Constant Ringing

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina frowned as she heard the sound of the Celtic punk ring tone coming from the downstairs guest room before it was promptly stopped.

It was the fifth time it had happened since she came home for lunch an hour ago. The blonde woman occupying the room was clearly trying to ignore someone.

Sighing, Regina took off her reading glasses and left her work in order to find out who had been calling Emma.

As she walked into the guest room the phone rang with the same tune again before Emma quickly shut it off.

"Aren't you going to get that? It could be important." The brunette quirks an eyebrow as she approaches the bed.

"I'd rather not." The blonde sighs.

"Why not? Who is it?" Regina asks as she sits beside the Sheriff.

"It's Jane. I haven't spoken to her since before _the incident._" "The incident" is what they had come to call Emma's shoot out with Patrick Harrison.

"Why not? So you haven't told her what happened?"

"I'm not going to lie to her, and I don't want to tell her what happened, so I've been ignoring her. I haven't told her because I don't want her to worry. If she's worrying about me it will take her focus off her job and she could get hurt and I will not be responsible for that. Plus if I tell Jane she'll tell Ma and then Ma will want to come here and fuss over me, and there's really no need."

"Emma, you have to tell her. She's your best friend, and your sister."

"I know, I know. I will tell her once I'm back on my feet."

"Emma it's been three weeks and it will certainly be another three or more before that happens. She deserves to know now. How would you feel if Jane was the one who got shot and she never told you until after she recovered?"

"I'd feel kind of shitty that she felt like she couldn't tell me. Argh, why are you always right? Fine, I will tell her, but not today."

"Fine, not today, but if you don't tell her soon I will."

"I will, don't worry about it. I'll tell her."

They share a small smile before Regina leans over and gives Emma a quick chaste kiss and then leaves to resume her work.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Three days later Emma still hadn't called Jane and the incessant ringing of the phone had begun to grate on Regina's last nerve.

"Mom?" Regina looked up to find her daughter leaning against the door frame of her home office.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who keeps ringing, Emma?"

"Her sister, Jane." The Mayor sighs, taking off her glasses before rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Why won't she answer it?"

"She's putting off telling her about the incident. It's driving me mad now. That phone has been ringing for four days and I can't get any work done. She said she would call Jane and tell her but that was three days ago. Jane deserves to know what happened, and with Emma not answering the phone she's probably beside herself with worry. She probably thinks Emma's dead in a ditch somewhere. She needs to answer the phone or I will kill her myself."

Sofia could see how much this was bothering her mother so she decided to take matters into her own hands and do what Emma was too afraid to do.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She offered her mother a reassuring smile.

"How?" The older woman looked sceptical.

"Don't worry about that. I'll sort it out. Just go back to Mayoring or whatever it is you're doing." She runs off before her mother can say anything more on the matter.

Sofia makes her way to the guest room and sees that Emma is taking a nap. A smile comes to the girl's face at the sight.

_This is too easy. If Emma can't do the right thing then I'm going to do it for her._

She silently tiptoes into the room so that she doesn't wake the sleeping Sheriff.

Coming to a stop beside the bed Sofia freezes in place when Emma begins to move in her sleep before settling once again.

Letting out a sigh of relief the girl quickly grabs the phone from the night stand before sprinting out of the room and up the stairs to her own room.

She closes the door behind her and then sits down on her bed to catch her breath.

_Okay, all I have to do now is call Jane and tell her that Emma is fine but that there was an incident. It will stop the ringing so mom can work, and Jane can stop worrying about Emma. But what if she comes here to see what happened to Emma? They will know I called. Oh well, she needs to know._

Making up her mind she quickly taps the call button before she loses her nerve.

After two rings the phone is answered.

"Emma! Thank God! I thought you had been kidnapped or something. Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls?!"

"Erm...this isn't Emma."

"Well who is this then? Where's Emma? Why do you have her phone?"

"I'm Sofia Mills. Emma's sleeping, but there is something you need to know, that's why I have her phone."

"Sofia Mills? Mills? Like Henry Mills? Oh you must be his sister. Why are you calling? Did something happen to Emma?" The detective sounded panicked now.

"Kinda. Look, don't panic, okay? Emma is totally fine now, but three weeks ago she was shot and has been staying with us while she recovers."

"Don't panic?! She was shot?! Really? You just told me my best friend and sister was shot and you expect me not to panic!" She's shouting into the phone now, voice raising an octave or two.

"I also said three weeks ago so clearly she's fine now." The teen sassed.

"Well why hasn't she told me?"

"I don't know, something about not wanting to worry you. Look, I'm calling because your incessant calling is preventing my mom from getting her work done and it's annoying too. If you want to speak to Emma about why she's ignoring your calls or make sure she is truly fine, then I suggest you come here and see for yourself. We both know how stubborn Emma is and it could be a while before she decides to call you or take one of your calls."

"Fine." Jane sighs. "I'll come down there. She is so dead when I see her. I can't believe she didn't tell me. If I did that she'd be so pissed. What's your address, kid?"

"108 Mifflin. I assume you already know that it's Storybrooke, Maine. It's the big white house on Mifflin Street. See you soon Detective." She hung up the phone before she got an answer, a wide smile on her face.

_Mission accomplished. Now all I have to do is warn mom and Emma that Jane is coming without letting the latter know that I called her. I should probably get this phone back before she wakes up too._

**TBC.**


	33. Surprise Visitors

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**Sorry for the lack of chapter last week I've had a little writters block, so here is a slightly longer chapter to make up for it.**

**This story just became a Rizzoli and Isles crossover. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Regina had arrived home for lunch half an hour ago and was in the kitchen removing the lasagna from the oven when there was a knock at the door.

She put the lasagna onto a heat mat, removed the oven gloves and switched off the oven before making her way to the front door.

"Hello," Regina said, after opening the door. "Can I help you?" She asked the unknown woman standing on the porch.

The Mayor was met by a tall, pissed off looking brunette woman and standing just behind her was a shorter honey blonde woman wearing an apologetic smile.

"Is Swan here?" The taller of the two women asked abruptly.

"That depends who's asking" Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman, folded her arms over her chest and stood straighter to give herself more height.

"Jane, be nice." The blonde scolded the other woman.

_Jane? I don't know any Janes. Wait Emma's sister/best friend is called Jane. Is this here? Only one way to find out._

"Jane? Are you Emma's sister?" She slightly relaxed her stance as she awaited a reply.

"Yeah, sorry I really don't mean to be rude or abrupt but I'm extremely pissed at Swan right now and I seem to be taking it out on everyone. So is she here? Because your daughter told me she was staying with you and-"

"My daughter?" Regina cuts Jane off before she can finish.

"Yeah, she called me, said Emma was shot and that the phone was annoying her with all my calls. She told me to come see for myself that Swan is okay."

_So that's how she got the phone to stop ringing. That's my girl. _Regina thinks with a smirk.

"Right, well you should come in then." She goes back into the house and waits for the two women to follow before closing the door.

When she turns around she's met by the women standing somewhat awkwardly at the foot of the foyer stairs waiting for instruction.

"If you go down the hall, take the first right and then the third door on your left, Emma is in there." She gestures down the hallway as she speaks.

"Thanks." Jane says, lips quirking upward into a small smile before she takes off in the direction Regina has indicated, leaving her companion alone with the Mayor.

"Hi, I'm Maura." The blonde says, sticking out her hand towards the brunette, trying not to be awkward.

"Regina." She accepts the hand.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea perhaps?" The brunette asks as she takes her hand back.

"That would be lovely." They share a smile before Regina leads Maura towards the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home." Maura comments as she takes a seat at the counter where Regina indicated for her to sit.

"Thank you. Do you want any sugar or milk?" Regina asks as she pours the steaming water into each cup.

"Just a drop of milk please."

Once Regina has finished making the tea she takes each cup and goes to sit beside Maura at the counter.

"Thank you." The blonde says as she accepts the cup. "Jane tells me you're the Mayor." She says after taking a small sip of the piping hot beverage.

"Yes, going on four years now."

"That's impressive. Aren't you a little young to be a Mayor?"

"Some would say so, but I'm good at what I do so why should age factor into the matter?" She tilts her head, eyeing the other woman. "What is it you do, may I ask?"

"Oh I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura says proudly with a smile.

"Is that how you met Jane?"

"Yes, and Emma too. I was the pathologist assigned to all of their cases when they were promoted to homicide. They were the best team I've ever worked with. Ever since Emma moved here Jane won't take on a new partner, so it's just her, her Sergeant and sometimes her brother. He's working as a floating detective at the minute with all the budget cuts. It terrifies me sometimes that she doesn't have Emma there as her usual back up."

"I'm sorry." Regina whispers, looking down into her cup of tea.

"Hey." Maura places a reassuring hand on Regina's forearm. "It's okay, that's part of her job and I know it. It's a part of who she is and even if Emma were there the worst could still happen and has happened in the past. Nobody could have said anything to stop Emma from moving here. At first she said it was for Henry but Jane and I both knew she moved here because of you."

"Me?" The Mayor looks up at the other woman then and quirks an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, she wouldn't stop talking about you. At first she pretended that you irritated her to try and hide her try feelings from us, but Jane has always been able to see right through her, and I only had to look at the way she tried to hide her smile whenever she spoke of you to know that she was smitten."

"Really?" Regina asked, trying not to let her beaming smile show.

"Yes, I can't lie, if I do I break out in hives."

"I'm glad she stayed. If it weren't for Emma I wouldn't have Sofia back and my son would still hate me. I also wouldn't have her and although she can be a whiney pain in the backside, I love her."

"Jane is exactly the same when she's injured. I think it may be a cop thing. They're used to protecting people. It's in their nature to protect the ones they love and if they're on bedrest or incapacitated then they can't do that and it makes them feel useless. I know Emma uses that time to get lost in her writing and used to put her trust in Jane to protect their family, but this time around it's different. She has her own family now. I think that's why she didn't call Jane, because she felt that she couldn't protect you anymore and didn't want to seem like a failure in the eyes of her older sister."

"That sounds like Emma. I just wish she didn't feel like that all the time. She may have been injured but that couldn't be helped and she shot the man who took my daughter away. He can never come back and take her again now. He can never take anyone's child from them ever again and I am extremely grateful to her for that. I don't think I could've survived Sofia being taken from me again when I only just got her back."

"I know what you mean. Jane and I have a five year old and she was kidnapped. We got her back after seven hours but they were the worst seven hours of my life. I know that doesn't compare to the years that you and your daughter were apart, but if something had happened to our daughter while she was gone or if she was taken again after we got her back, I don't think I would recover from it. I don't think Jane would either. She'd throw herself into work and I'd retreat. It's who we are and how we deal with thinks. I can tell from talking with Emma that she loves your daughter as if she were her own and if she hadn't killed that man and he had taken Sofia again it would have destroyed her."

"I know, and I'm thankful every day that she stopped him. She and Sofia are very alike. I've seen the way they are together and sometimes you would think she is Emma's child from the way they interact. It just warms me inside. It's like the four of us have always been a family, we fit so well together and the way we interact is like we've been doing it for years. It's astonishing."

"I'm glad she found that. I know after Neal she was very guarded and never opened up to anyone. I used to catch her watching me and Jane with a look of longing upon her face because she wished she could open up to someone like that, and now she has that with you and I'm so happy she does. You've changed her. You can hear it in her voice when we talk on the phone and it makes me so happy to know that she has that now."

They smile at one another as they finish off their tea.

"So you and Jane have a daughter? Tell me about her." Regina liked this woman and could tell this was the start of a great friendship.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile in another part of the house, Jane was in the guest room sitting on the edge of the bed occupied by a sleeping Emma.

She sat watching the blonde sleep, taking in her peaceful face before moving on to the rest of her body to assess the damage that had been done to her. Tracking her gaze down the Sheriff's body to her bandaged thigh and calf and then back up, Jane saw Emma's eyes begin to flutter as she awoke.

"Swan!" She says abruptly, making the blonde jolt in shock and her eyes snap open.

"Jane? What the hell? What are you doing here?" She asks groggily as she stifles a yawn and moves to sit up against the headboard.

"Really? That's all you have to say to me. What are you doing here? Not hello or I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was shot! Or I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls or even send a text to let you know I'm alive!"

"I am sorry. I just couldn't tell you, okay?" Emma sighs looking down at her thighs to avoid eye contact with the brunette.

"No, no it's not okay. Why couldn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything, we were best friends and then sisters. So why couldn't you send me a text or have Regina tell me? Instead I had to be told by a 16 year old because I called so many times that the phone was annoying her. You were shot Emma. Not only that but it happened three weeks ago, and you've been in this bed since then so why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because." The blonde gritted out through her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.

"Because isn't an answer and you know it. So what's the real answer, huh? Because I see no reason why you couldn't tell me. Or am I just not important enough to be involved in your life anymore?"

"Of course you're important to my life. You always will be no matter what and you know that. I didn't tell you because...because...well I failed, and I didn't want you to know that." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she just let them flow down her cheeks.

Jane was stunned by this and moved to sit closer to Emma. She reached out and tilted the blonde's head up so she could look her in the eye.

"What do you mean you failed?" She asked with a soft tone.

"I was trying to protect them. H-he escaped from prison and w-was in town. I had to protect them. He came out of nowhere, shot me in the back of the vest. We...we were in a shootout. I took two to the thigh and one in the calf. I killed him, but I failed." Emma said through her tears.

"Emma, you didn't fail. You protected them. You protected your family. He's gone, he's dead, he can never hurt them again and that's thanks to you. It's not your fault he escaped. That's the fault of the prison, but you did not fail. You did everything right." Jane moved her hand to squeeze the blondes forearm reassuringly.

"No, I'm on bed rest. What if something happens? What if they're in danger? I can't protect them because I can't walk. Who's going to protect them now? I failed." She sobbed, falling into her sister's arms and clutching her tightly.

Jane wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman and smoothed her hands up and down her back to comfort her.

"You listen to me Emma Swan. You did not fail, okay? You did what you had to do to protect your family and were injured in the process, but now you need to let them take care of you. It's not your job to be a full time protector. You have to let them protect you too. Let Regina look out for you and the kids. You're not in this alone anymore. Let her be there for you. That's what being a family is all about. You need to tell her if you think you have failed her and share these little insecurities because I'll bet that to her, you are the greatest person that ever lived. You stopped him from ever taking away her daughter again. So what if you're on bed rest? Let them protect you now. Don't worry about what could happen while you're out of action, just focus on the love of your family and getting back on your feet, okay?"

She felt Emma nod against her should. "Okay." The blonde whispered before pulling away from Jane and wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Now come on, let's get you in that chair and go find Regina and Maura before my wife spills all of our secrets." She teases, making the Sheriff chuckle.

"She wouldn't."

"I don't know, you know what Maura is like, no filter."

"Oh God let's go. I'm hungry anyway, and I can smell Regina's lasagna, it's the best." Emma says as she moves to the edge of the bed so she can get in the wheelchair.

"Really? Better than Ma's?" She raises an eyebrow as she helps the blonde into the chair.

"Oh yeah, it's like heaven, but don't tell Ma. If you're good I might convince Regina to give you some." She smirks at the brunette as she wheels herself past her and out the door.

"Hey, I'm always good." Jane shouts after her before following.

**TBC.**


	34. Best Lasagna Ever

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Big thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**To the guest reviewer who asked if Jane and Maura were sicking around, this chapter should answer that question.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Emma and Jane found their respective partners in the kitchen. Regina was plating up the lasagna for the four of them while Maura finished off preparations for a salad.

"Smells great." Emma said as she wheeled herself into the room. "Hey, Maura."

Regina looked up from her task at the sound of the blonde's voice and her face broke out into a beaming smile that touched her eyes.

"Hello, Emma. It's good to see you." Maura smiled at the blonde before returning her attention back to the salad.

"I was just about to come and get you." Regina said. "I thought we'd have lunch on the patio since the weather is considerably nicer than usual today."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you out there." Emma smiled at the brunette before turning her gaze to Jane. "Can you help me get outside and into a chair?"

"Sure." Jane agreed, following Emma towards the patio doors.

Jane stepped in front of Emma once they reached the doors. She unlatched the door and slid it open before going behind the blonde to help maneuver the wheelchair through the door and onto the patio. Once the two were in the back garden, Jane took a minute to take in the landscape and marvel at the beautiful view the Mayor's garden offered.

She was brought back from her mindless gazing by the clearing of a throat. Jane turned to find her sister looking at her with a raised eyebrow and bemused expression.

"Anyone would think you've never seen a garden before." Emma teased.

"Shut up." Jane grumbled, moving over to where her sister waited beside a glass table and wicker chairs. "I'll knock you out of that chair and leave you to fend for yourself." She smirked down at the blonde.

"That's fine by me. I'm sure Regina would come to my rescue and you'd face the wrath of Madam Mayor."

"Who? Mayor "Beaming smiles at your presence?" I'm so scared. What's she gonna do, chase me with her giant ribbon cutting scissors?" The detective snorted at the thought.

"No, that would leave far too much of a mess to clean up. I'm sure I could find a better way to get rid of you. Poison in your food perhaps." The Mayor in question said from the doorway, startling the sisters who hadn't heard the woman approach.

"I'm sure anything you could do Maura would figure out pretty quickly and you'd be imprisoned for life." Jane responded.

"Don't worry Gina, I'll help you hide the body. They'll never find her. It will just be one of those tragic cases of a tourist in a small town going missing while hiking in the woods, never to be seen again." Emma chuckled at the scowl set upon her sister's face.

"I'm sure we can avoid all that if Jane simply helps you into a chair." Regina says as she steps out to deposit two plates onto the table before heading back inside for the others.

"You heard the lady, get to it." The blonde smirked up at the scowling woman.

"Fine, whatever." Jane grumbled before helping Emma out of the wheelchair and onto a cushioned black wicker chair in front of a plate of piping hot lasagna.

Jane takes a seat next the blonde as Regina and Maura come out with the remaining lunches and the salad.

"So did you miss me, doc?" Emma says as the two women take their seats facing Jane and her.

"What's there to miss? You're a huge pain in the ass. Not to mention an over grown kid." Jane smirks at Emma's mock glare.

"Jane, language." Maura scolds. "Yes Emma, I missed you. Work isn't the same without you and family nights are a lot quieter." She offers the blonde a soft smile.

"Quiet? Really? The Rizzoli family has been quiet? Did hell freeze over?" Emma teases, nudging Jane's shoulder with her own, while the brunette chuckles at the comment.

"I wouldn't know, I don't believe that there is such a place as heaven and hell." The doctor states seriously.

"It's a figure of speech Maur." Jane rolls her eyes but can't help but smile. Her wife was a genius but she could be completely clueless sometimes.

They all share a laugh before beginning to eat their lunch.

"Wow." Jane exclaims after taking her first bite of lasagna. "You were right Em, this is so much better than Ma's lasagna. This is amazing Regina. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Thank you. I actually taught myself to cook." She looks up from her own meal and offers the brunette a smile. She loves cooking, but it had just been her and Henry for a long time so it's great to see that others enjoy her cooking.

"She's right. This is better than Angela's and hers is the best I had tasted until now. What's your secret?" Maura chimes in.

"It's the red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick." Regina says, sending Emma a wink, making the blonde blush slightly.

"Huh, I'd never have guessed that. Just don't tell my Ma that we said this is better than hers, she'd be devastated. She's the best cook there is." Jane tells her as she takes another bite.

"Those cooking skills didn't seem to rub off on you and Emma though." Maura says, sending her wife a teasing smile.

"Hey!" The sisters exclaim.

"I think you'll find that I make the best grilled cheese there is." Emma says pointedly.

"Erm no, I think you'll find that _I _make the best grilled cheese there is." Jane says, making sure to put extra emphasis on I, while shooting a glare at her sister.

"No you learned how to make it from me." Emma quipped.

"I taught you." The detective shot back.

"No you didn't. I taught you."

Regina and Maura watch with amused smiles on their faces.

"Could you two stop arguing like a pair of teenagers. Grilled cheese is hardly Michelin star now, is it? Our ten year old son could make that." The Mayor cuts in before they can continue with their childish squabbling.

"Whatever." Both Jane and Emma mutter under their breath, making their respective partners laugh.

"This is nothing. You should see them watching baseball together, or playing video games. Then they really are a couple of teenagers. They sulk for days if their team loses and won't speak to each other after playing video games. They're both sore loses but even worse winners." Maura informs the brunette.

"Really?" Regina smirks, quirking her eyebrow as she looks in Emma's direction, but the blonde refuses to make eye contact, keeping her eyes on her plate as she finishes her last bite of lasagna.

"Yes, I've got a lot of stories I can tell you." Maura smirks at the two sitting across from her, both with their heads down refusing to look at either her or Regina, making both Maura and Regina burst into laughter.

The sound of laughter makes Emma and Jane look up with matching frowns and dumbfounded expressions, making the other women laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks, as the laughter begins to wind down.

"You two. You look like a thoroughly scolded pair of teens. You should see your faces." Regina says as she stands to collect the now empty plates.

"Let me help you." Maura says, jumping up from her seat to take her plate and the salad bowl into the house as Regina follows after her.

"She seems nice." Jane says to Emma once the other women are out of sight.

"She is. She and Maura seem to be getting along famously. She doesn't usually open up that quickly to others. Usually she'll hide behind her Mayoral mask until she has warmed up to you."

"Well, Maura is a very likeable person. It's hard not to open up to her on first meeting, you know that. She got you to open up to her." Jane smirked at the blonde.

"That's true." Emma smiled, remembering how she spilled her guts to Maura in the medical examiner's office. It had been a strange experience for her, but she'd felt a lot better afterwards.

"I don't think that's the only reason though." The sound of Jane's voice brings Emma back from her memory.

"You don't?" Emma's eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"I think it's due to your influence. I think you've changed her. Just like she has changed you."

"You think I've changed?" The blonde is frowning now.

"It's not a bad thing Em. I think you have changed for the better. You used to be so closed off, and I could see that you weren't happy. Now though, you're opening up more. You have this glint in your eyes. I can see you're happy. Even in our phone calls I could tell through your voice that you're happy. And I'm so glad that you now have what I have. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

Jane's words bring tears to her sister's eyes.

"Thank you. I am happy." She sniffs, letting the tears fall.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. It's the truth. Plus, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with me, but a lot to do with Mayor mighty fine." She winks at the blonde, making Emma chuckle as she wipes away her tear and playfully punches Jane in the arm.

"Eyes off. She's mine." She shoots the brunette a mock glare.

"You can keep her. I'm married to Dr Sex on legs anyway."

Emma snorts with laughter at that. "Dr Sex on legs? Really? She lets you call her that?"

"Well no, but she doesn't have to know."

"Whatever you say, Jay. And Regina isn't just a pretty face you know. She's incredibly smart and an amazing artist. She hasn't shown me any of her art, but she left her sketch book in my room the other day and what managed to get a look at before she came back was incredible. She was drawing me while I slept, and if it was anyone else I'd have thought it was creepy, but it was truly amazing. It looked like a photograph and it wasn't even finished."

"That's cool. So you got it all set up here, huh? I didn't think you'd move in this soon."

"I'm not really moved in. The doctor wouldn't let me leave the hospital unless I had someone to take care of me, and Regina said I could stay here. I love it here though. I get to spend time with the kids and Regina, I don't want to go back to my apartment. This feels like home. It's not the house, it's the people. They're my home Jane. I'm getting my stitches out this week and then they're starting me on physical therapy. That means I'll be out of the chair soon and not long after that I'll be walking again. What if she asks me to leave?" She looks down towards her lap and grimaces.

"Hey. Look at me." Jane waits until Emma meets her eyes before she begins to speak again. "I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm betting she feels the exact seem way. I don't think she'll ask you to leave, but she knows you Em. She's probably scared that you don't want to stay and that it's too much too soon. I think you should talk to her. Tell her what you just told me. That she is your home and you want to stay. Talk to her about it before you get your stitches out. You'll feel so much better. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Jay, you're right. I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good."

They sit in silence smiling at one another until Regina and Maura come back out with iced tea and apple pie for the four of them, breaking them out of the silence.

"I love your apple pie." Emma beams at Regina.

"I'll bet you do." Jane smirks.

"Shut up." The blonde mutters, nudging her shoulder against her sister's.

Maura and Regina roll their eyes at the display.

"So, where have you hidden my niece? I find her company much more enjoyable than the two of you." Emma smirked at her sister and sister in-law before taking a huge bite of apple pie and ice cream.

"Ha! Of course you do, because you constantly act like a five year old." Jane teased Emma, earning a mock glare from the blonde before she childishly stuck out her tongue.

"See!" The detective pointed at the Sheriff. "You're just reinforcing my point."

"You're both children trapped in grown women's bodies." Maura cuts in, knowing the playful bickering between the two could go on for hours if they were left to it. "And to answer your question Emma, Emelia had a birthday party this morning that she insisted she could not miss so Frankie is driving her down to join us. They should be here around three o'clock. Frankie can't stay though. He has to get back for work." Maura informed Emma.

"Frankie's coming? Cool." The blonde beamed at the revelation.

"It truly is a beautiful name that you picked for your daughter." Regina commented off handedly.

"Thank you." Jane and Maura said in unison, making them both chuckle before sharing a loving smile.

"Could you two stop? You're giving me tooth ache with how sweet you are." Emma rolled her eyes at the two. "And I for one think Emelia's middle name is even more beautiful." Emma smirks knowingly.

"Of course you do." Jane says, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"What's her middle name?" The Mayor asked curiously, loving the playful banter of the siblings. Seeing that side of Emma was refreshing to the older woman.

"Her full name is Emelia _Emma _Rizzoli-Isles." The Sheriff states proudly, being sure to put emphasis on her own name.

"Ah, well a truly beautiful name all around." Regina smiles at her blonde companion, making the woman blush at the comment.

"She wishes." Jane says, smirking at her sister.

"Shut up." Emma playfully smacks the detective's arm. "My name is so more beautiful than yours, Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles." She can't help but chuckle at the middle name, and is joined by both Maura and Regina.

"Oh yeah, well it's better than yours. Emma Athena Swan." At that, Emma's laughter dies in her throat and she looks toward Jane with wide eyes before quickly schooling her features into a look of nonchalance and defends her name.

"I think you'll find that Athena is a great name. Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare, the daughter of Zeus and the patron goddess of Athens in Greece. So it's a great name for me, having all this wisdom and all."

"You really are full of surprises aren't you, Emma _Athena _Swan?" Regina smiles at her lovingly.

"Is your middle name the reason for your owl tattoo?" Maura asks.

"Yes it is. You're the first person to have ever figured that out. Though Jane and Ma where the only ones who knew my middle name until now, so I guess there was no reason for anyone to guess it."

"I thought you said that tattoo was "just because you like owls." The Mayor raises a brow, quoting the blonde's words.

"Well, that's the other reason. Besides if I reveal everything to you at once then I won't remain a mystery, now will I?" Emma smirks, giving the brunette a wink. "So how long are you guys staying?" She turns her attention back to the other women at the table, after having found herself caught in Regina's chocolate brown orbs.

"Two weeks. We were due vacation time and I missed you, so after Sofia's phone call we decided we'd come and visit." Jane informs her.

"I missed you, too. Did you...urm...did you tell Ma about what happened?" She asks, nodding towards her legs.

"No. She's still in Italy and I thought I'd give you the pleasure of doing so." The brunette smirked at her sister, knowing that conversation would be anything but pleasurable.

The blonde groaned, not looking forward to having to make that call. "I'll call when she's home. I don't want to ruin her vacation."

They drift into a comfortable silence. Only the sounds of forks scraping against porcelain could be heard in the warm afternoon in Maine.

After they had all finished eating, Regina and Maura cleared the plates once again before joining their partners back on the patio to drink iced tea and converse.

"So Regina, what's being Mayor like?" Jane starts and from there they all fall into easy conversation, telling jokes, laughing and sharing stories as if the four were old friends reuniting.

**TBC.**


	35. Story of Emma and Jane

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :D**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Big thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Eventually the four women migrated into the family room. Settling onto the couches with their respective partners, they proceeded to tell Regina stories about Emma.

"So tell me, how did you and Emma meet, Jane?" Regina asked.

"Why don't you start that one, Em." Jane suggested.

"Okay. So when I was fourteen I ran away from my foster home and was living on the streets. I was too stubborn to beg for money, so in order to eat I had to steal food." She breaks eye contact with Regina and looks over to Jane, indicating that the brunette should continue with a nod of her head.

"I was sixteen, and had been sent to buy some bread for a family gathering. I caught Emma stealing bread from Bianchi's bakery. I watched her walk around before discreetly snatching a loaf and putting it inside her jacket before running from the building. I followed after her to a park, where I jumped her to make a citizen's arrest, but it didn't go as planned."

"She scared the shit out of me when she jumped on my back." Emma laughs at the memory.

"Language!" Regina and Maura say at the same time, making the sisters roll their eyes.

"Didn't stop you from breaking my nose though, did it?" Jane quips.

"You broke her nose?" Regina questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she had to have a rhinoplasty surgery to realign her nose. In my defence, she jumped me. For all I knew she could've been a rapist or a murderer. So I jabbed out my elbow and ended up socking her in the face. It got her off my back and I ran without looking back. It was my bad that I broke her nose but you don't jump on a person without some warning and expect them to not defend themselves." Emma smirked at her sister, who was not amused.

"Anyway, after she ran again I followed, ignoring my bleeding nose. I followed her to an abandoned building and hid in the shadows to watch her and see what she was doing there. When I got a better look, I saw the sleeping bag on the floor, a small pile of clothes in one corner and Emma in the other corner eating the bread. I put two and two together and realised she was living there." She paused to take a sip of her iced tea before continuing. "I approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her and when I was in sight I said, 'I think you broke my nose.' She frowned at me, looking me up and down before replying, 'The fuck you talking about?' I know, 'language' but that's what she said." She looked at Maura with a smirk before turning back to Regina. "So I explained to her what happened and she narrows her eyes at me and snarls before saying, 'Serves you right for jumping me. Now get lost before I break one of your more vital bones.' I could see in her eyes that she had more bark than bite but I left anyway."

"Seeing as your first meeting was less than pleasant, how did you actually become friends?" The Mayor asked.

"She's very stubborn and persistent, like me. Every day after that Jane would come back and bring me food. I'd ignore her every time, so she'd sit and have a one sided conversation before leaving me with the food. I couldn't understand why she was being nice to me, especially since I broke her nose and was nothing but a bitch to her the first time we met. But she kept coming back, and each time she'd stay a little longer. Eventually I stopped questioning why she was doing it and just enjoyed the company and then I began talk to her. We found we had a lot in common and after a month I found myself trusting her. Seven months later the police started finding bodies of young girls in the park. Jane forced me to come home with her. She said 'I don't want to come here one day and find your body.' It was the first time anyone had cared about what happened to me so I went with her. Ma welcomed me with open arms. I couldn't understand why, but I decided not to question it. A year later Ma and Pop officially adopted me. They were my first real family. I wish I could have seen that at the time, maybe then I wouldn't have run away like I did, but then we wouldn't have Henry and he is the one thing I don't regret" Emma explained. Jane looked towards her with a beaming smile.

"Wait, so if Jane is older than you by two years how did you end up in the academy together?" The Mayor turned to Emma.

"Detective Smarty-pants over there got a scholarship to BCU, where she studied criminal psychology and human biology. That's where she met Maura, though she was two years ahead of Jane. After two years of college she decided it wasn't for her and that she wanted to go into her original career choice. Jane dropped out and applied to the academy at the same time I got out of juvie. While I was inside I'd written to Jane to apologise and explained what happened and where I was. When I got out I had nowhere to go and I only had the bug and $1000 that Neal had left in the glove compartment. So I decided it was time I apologised to Jane and the rest of the Rizzolis in person. After I went home to them Jane told me she'd applied to the academy so I did too."

"Why did you run away?" Regina inquired, curious as to why Emma would leave the only family she'd ever had to steal a car and become a somewhat of a modern day Bonnie and Clyde with Henry's father.

"It's going to sound silly, but I was playing with a basketball in the house and I broke a vase. I was scared of what might happen, in other homes I'd been sent away for a lot less, or had worse done to me, and even though I knew they were different I couldn't help but let all the dark thoughts and memories seep in. So I left a note saying I was sorry and that I had to go." Emma explained, looking off to the side sadly.

"She did bring a new vase when she came back though." Jane chuckled, sensing the sadness in her sister.

"Ma still has that vase." Emma joined her chuckling, grateful for the distraction from her darker thoughts.

_She's so strong. After everything she's been through she still manages to be this incredibly strong, funny, amazing woman. She can find the light in any bit of darkness. If I'd have lived her life I don't think I'd be strong enough to get out of bed in the morning. I have so much respect for her. That's part of why I love her. _Regina thought.

"Now that we've given you some of our Emma stories, do we get to hear about a teenage Regina? I can't see you being a rebel like our Ems." Jane says.

"No I was not. My mother would've skinned me alive if I'd have even had a hair out of place, never mind breaking any rules." The Mayor replied.

"Not even one tiny little rule?" Jane raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, I used to ride my horse bareback, which mother hates, and when I was seventeen I got a tattoo. It was my own private 'fuck you' to Cora Mills." Regina smirked at the memory.

_Regina has a tattoo? God that's hot. And she just said fuck. This woman is going to kill me one day. _Thought Emma.

"I want to see that tattoo later." Emma whispered to the brunette beside her.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Regina whispered back with a wink, knowing that Emma had an extensive amount of tattoos that went from her thighs up to her back. The blonde had told her over one of their lunches that she had gotten her first tattoo at the age of 12 and all of them had a significance to her, promising Regina to let her explore them one day and reveal the story behind each one.

The Mayor's comment sent a shiver up the blonde's spine and a flush spread over her cheeks and chest.

"You ride horses?" Maura inquired, completely oblivious to what had just passed between the two women sitting opposite her.

"Not for a few years. I do miss it though." She looked off to the side sadly before looking back towards Maura with a slight smile.

"I haven't gone riding in a while. We should go some time." Suggested the doctor.

"I'd like that. Perhaps we could go while you're here. I actually own the local stable. The only reason I haven't been is because it was something Sofia and I did together and it hurt too much to ride without her. Now that she's back it would be wonderful to get back up on a horse." She and Maura shared a smile.

"Looks like you two got it all figured out." Emma teased, nudging Regina's shoulder with her own.

"You and Jane are more than welcome to join us, darling." The term of endearment made Emma's blush deepen, causing Jane to snicker.

"These two would never get on a horse. They may be able to chase down murderers but they're terrified of horses for some bizarre reason." Maura chuckled.

"Are not!" The sisters shouted in unison.

"Well, I see no reason you why you can't join us then." Regina smirked.

"I'm in a wheelchair." Emma said in a "duh" voice. "I can't walk, never mind get up on a horse, but I'm sure Jane would love to. A badass detective like her should have no problem facing a horse. Right, Jane?" Emma smirked, knowing that Jane was in fact scared of horses like herself, having been there when the two of them had been chased by herd of wild horses.

Jane shot the smirking Sheriff a glare before responding. "No problem at all, I love horses." She said sarcastically.

Regina chuckled at that and decided to change the subject.

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"Seven years this June passed." Maura smiled over at Jane.

"I still can't believe Maura agreed to have the wedding at Fenway." Emma says.

"It was a compromise. Jane got to pick where we got married as long as she agreed to either wear a dress or a suit, no Red Sox jersey." Maura stated matter of factly.

"I can't believe you wore your uniform." Jane laughed.

"You dared me to, I had no other choice. Besides, I look so hot in my uniform." Emma smirked, sending a wink to Regina, making the older woman blush at the thought of the blonde in her uniform.

_I'll bet she does look hot in that uniform. Though she'd look even hotter out of it too. Perhaps I can convince her to wear it once she's back on her feet. _Regina thought with a smirk.

Before they could say anymore on the matter, they heard the sound of the front door opening before slamming shut with a bang, signalling the arrival of Henry.

"Hey mom? I'm hungry. Where are you?" Henry shouted as he made his way through the house, after kicking off his shoes by the front door and throwing his backpack and coat into the closet.

"He's so your kid Emma, hungry all the time. You're like a bottomless pit." Jane chuckled, earning a glare from her blonde sister.

"In here dear." Regina called out.

They could hear the sound of heavy footsteps as Henry ran to the family room.

"Hey." Henry smiled at his mothers as he entered the room before looking over to survey their guests.

"Hey kid, this is my sister Jane and her wife Maura." Emma said, gesturing to each woman.

"You have a sister?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, I didn't mention that? Huh, I thought I did. I have two brothers as well."

"You have two brothers?" Regina chimed in, only knowing that Emma had one brother, Frankie.

"Erm, yeah. I thought I mentioned them."

"Gee Em, how self-centered are you? Not mentioning your siblings at all. That's a crime." Jane teased, smirking at the blonde.

"Shut up." Emma said, before sticking her tongue out at Jane, making Henry chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you." Henry said politely to Jane and Maura.

"It's nice to meet you too, Henry. We've heard a lot about you." Maura told the boy with a smile.

"Really? I didn't even know the two of you existed until a few seconds ago." He said, making Jane laugh.

"Any more secret family members you need to tell me about, Ma?" Henry asked with a smirk.

Emma just stared at him in disbelief. It was the first time he had ever called her anything but Emma. She gave him a smile and felt tears begin to form in her eyes that quickly went away when Regina reached out and gently squeezed her arm. She looked toward the brunette and they shared a loving smile before she turned back to address their son.

"Well, let's see. Jane and Maura have a daughter. So that would make her your cousin. I have a Ma and a Pop, and a few aunts and cousins. Though we don't see Pop much since he moved to Florida." She offers him a big smile, which he returns.

"Cool. What are your brothers called? What do they do? How long have you had them? Because I know that you must have been adopted. What's my cousin called? When do I get to meet them?" He shot off each question quickly, only stopping when the need for oxygen became apparent, making the women chuckle.

"Whoa kid, slow down. Let's see, what did you ask: My brothers are called Frankie and Tommy. Frankie is a detective like Jane and Tommy is a plumber. I was fourteen when Jane took me home with her and fifteen when they adopted me. Your cousin is called Emelia and you will get to meet her and Frankie today. Jane, Maura and Emelia will be here for two weeks, but Frankie can't stay."

"Awesome." He gives his mothers a beaming smile. "So can I have something to eat now? I'm starving." The women laughed at that and Regina led him to the kitchen to make him a snack.

"He's cute. Got your eyes." Jane smiled across at her sister.

"How could you possibly see that from all the way over there?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Some of us aren't blind like you, Swan." The Italian smirked.

"Could the two of you play nice?" Maura asked, rolling her eyes in a habit she had picked up from her wife and sister-in law.

"Yes mom." The sisters say together sarcastically, making the medical examiner roll her eyes again.

"Anyway that reminds me, would you mind going over to my apartment and getting my glasses for me? When Regina went and got some of my things she didn't bring contact lenses, because she doesn't know I wear them. It will just be so much easier for me to just wear the glasses since I don't really leave the house, I don't want to ask Regina. She's done so much for me already. Plus I can hardly see anything without my contacts. The two of you are just blurry shapes but I can see things close to me." Emma says with a slight smile.

"Sure, just give me directions and I'll head over now before Frankie gets here." Jane says with a smile.

"It's the first left as you head down Main Street, then take a right and it's an old industrial looking building. My apartment is on the third floor, 3A. Oh and my keys are on the bedside table in the guest room." The blonde informs Jane, who leaves the room to quickly collect Emma's keys before coming back.

"So where will I find your glasses?" Jane asks.

"Erm, try my nightstand. If they're not there then I don't know. You'll just have to look around. Come to think of it they may be at the station. Just look around the apartment." Emma gives her sister a sheepish smile. She had never been an organised person like Jane.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." She gives Maura a quick peck on the lips before leaving for the Sheriff's apartment.

"Still as disorganised as I remember, I see." Maura comments with a smile.

"Yeah, you know me. I live in organised chaos. You should see my apartment." Emma chuckles. "Regina is very much like you though. Her office in city hall is cleaner than my fridge alone."

"I'll bet it is." Maura laughs.

"Where did Jane go?" Regina asks when she enters the room, a fresh pitcher of iced tea in hand.

"She went to my apartment to get my glasses." Emma confesses.

"You wear glasses?" The Mayor asks as she takes her seat beside the blonde.

"Only around the house if I don't have plans to go out. I usually wear contacts." Emma confesses.

"Why didn't you say something when I went to collect some of your things?"

"It slipped my mind and then when I remembered you'd already done so much for me that I didn't want to ask you to go back to my apartment to get the glasses, so I just ignored the problem and carried on as normal."

"Emma, it wouldn't have been a problem for me to drive over and collect your glasses. Have you gone all this time without being able to see properly?"

"No, kinda...okay yes. I have gone all this time without being to see properly, but I can see things close up, it's just the further from me they are the more blurry they become."

"Well next time just tell me." Regina says as she begins to laugh, making Emma and Maura very confused.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"It explains a lot."

"It does?"

"Yes, it explains why you would gasp and roam your eyes all over my outfit whenever I came to sit next to you as if you didn't see it from the doorway. It also explains why you've been squinting." She chuckles and the other women in the room join in.

Before anything more can be said there is a knock at the door.

"That will probably be Frankie and Emelia." Maura says with a smile, looking up from her watch and seeing that it is half past three.

"You ready to meet my brother and niece?" Emma asks Regina with a beaming smile.

**TBC.**


	36. Meet Emelia Emma W'izzoli-Isles

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Big thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

When Regina answered the door she was met by a tall, bulky brunette man holding a small honey blonde girl who had the deepest chocolate brown eyes the mayor had ever seen.

"Hello, you must be Frankie." She smiled up at the man, extending her hand which he quickly took.

"Hi. Regina right?"

"Yes." She says, taking her hand back.

"I Emelia." The little girl shouts, giving the Mayor a beaming smile and sticking out her hand for Regina to shake.

"Hello dear, I'm Regina." Giving the girl a matching smile, she reaches out and takes the tiny had in her own to shake.

"You auntie Em's W'egina?" Emelia asks, not able to pronounce the R.

Regina chuckles at that. "Yes I am. Why don't the two of you come in and we can go see her." As soon as the words are out of Regina's mouth the little girl throws herself from her uncle's hold and into Regina, who fortunately catches her before she can fall.

"Whoa, careful Li." Frankie says.

"C'mon W'egina, we go see auntie Ems." The little blonde says, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck.

"Okay we're going now. Could you close the door please?" She says to Frankie before making her way to the family room.

"W'egina?" Emelia looks at the Mayor with a serious expression upon her face.

"Yes dear?" She replies, pausing just outside the family room.

"Do you love my Ems?"

"I do, yes." Regina says with a smile.

"Good." She nods her little head, seemingly happy with the answer.

As soon as they enter the room and Emelia spots Emma she lets out a high pitched squeal of joy.

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" She shouts, kicking her legs to indicate her desire to be put down and Regina quickly obliges.

As soon as her feet hit the ground the girl runs as fast as her feet will carry her and jumps onto the couch, wrapping her aunt up in a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you, Ems." The little blonde murmurs into Emma's hair.

"I missed you too Emmy." Emma says back, hugging her niece close.

"Don't I even get a hello?" Maura asks from her spot on the couch opposite.

Emelia breaks away from Emma and turns towards the sound of her mother's voice, breaking out into a beaming smile. She scrambles down from the couch and runs to her mother, jumping into her awaiting arms.

Regina takes a seat beside Emma as Frankie makes his way to the blonde's other side and envelopes her in a side hug.

"Good to see you, little sister."

"You too, Frankie. Miss me?" she smirks at him as she pulls away.

"Nope, good riddance I say."

"Hey!" Emma smacks at his arm playfully.

"Of course I miss you. I thought you said that being Sheriff of a small tome would keep you alive. You've been here all of five minutes and already you've been shot." He smirked.

"Shut up. It's not every day that I'm on the lookout for escaped kidnappers who are trigger happy towards me, now is it?"

"I guess not. Just stay safe from now on. I'm really glad you're okay." He offers her a smile which she returns.

"Yeah, me too. So what's new? How is Tommy?" Emma asked.

"Nothing really. I took some night classes in computer engineering. I know as long as Jane is there they'll never make me a detective in homicide but I thought maybe I could be a detective in BRICK. As for Tommy he's doing really good. The business is great and Lydia is about seven months through her pregnancy so it won't be long before we have a new little niece or nephew."

"That's great Frankie, I'm proud of you."

"Likewise Em."

"Speaking of nephews you have one around here somewhere." Regina interjected, having been listening to the conversation between the siblings.

"That's right, Henry is it? Is he around? I'd love to meet him before I go."

"Yes, he was in dire need of a snack. I'll just go and get him." Regina says, getting up and heading out of the room. She comes back shortly, Henry in tow.

"Henry, this is my brother Frankie." Emma says, motioning to the man sitting next to her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Henry says, sticking out his hand towards the man to shake.

"You too." Frankie says, shaking the boy's hand and offering him a big smile.

Maura watches Henry and is fascinated by him. _There is so much of Emma in him. He's got her eyes and chin. Though at first glance you'd think that Regina was his biological and not adoptive mother. Not just because of his brunette hair. I've only been able to observe him for a short amount of time but he has a lot of her mannerisms, from his formality to his facial expressions. It's truly fascinating. _She thinks as she observes the others across from her while listening to her daughter recount the events of the birthday party she attended that day. She looks down at the girl at the sudden silence from her. Maura sees that Emelia has spotted the new addition and is studying him intently.

"Mommy?" The girl whispers, not taking her eyes off Henry.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maura whispers back.

"Who's that?" She asks, tilting her head in the boy's direction.

"Why don't you go over and ask him?" The blonde suggests.

Emelia nods her head vigorously before scrambling down off the couch and ambling her way over to the group. She stops in front of Henry and tugs on his trouser leg to get his attention.

"Hello." Henry says, smiling down at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I is Emelia Emma W'izzoli-Isles. Who is you?" She states proudly, giving the boy a beaming smile.

"I'm Henry Edward Mills." The girls face lights up at that and she turns to Emma.

"Dis you and W'egina's, Henwy?" She asks.

"Yeah he is." Emma chuckles at the girl's pronunciation of Regina. She hadn't quite mastered her R's yet.

Emelia turns back to Henry and throws her arms around his waist, bringing him into a bone crushing hug, taking the boy by surprise and almost toppling him to the ground. He manages to keep his bearings and return the hug.

"Henwy?" Emelia says, as she breaks away from their embrace.

"Yes?" He asks with a quirked eyebrow, so much like his brunette mother in that instant.

"You is my cousin. And I is youws."

"That's cool. Do you want to come up stairs and play? I've got lots of toys and books."

The little blonde looks towards her mother for permission and receives a nod of approval in return. Turning back to Henry she says, "Yes! C'mon let's go." She grabs hold of his hand and tugs, excitedly pulling him from the room, making the adults laugh as they go.

"Isn't she just a little ray of sunshine." Regina comments.

Emma smiles in response. "Yeah, she's the best. She can bring a smile to anyone's face no matter how bad of a mood they're in. This is quite tame for her though. She can be super lively. You should see her on sugar. She practically bounces off the walls. I remember I was looking after her just before Henry came and brought me here. I gave her a bear claw and some soda and afterwards she completely wrecked my apartment. She through all my stuff everywhere and took all the clothes out my closet and threw them out the window. I didn't even realise she'd done that until Jane and Maura came to get her. I had to buy a whole new wardrobe. She then threw her own clothes out and ran around naked. She was so fast I couldn't catch her. In the end I just had to let her wear herself out. When Maura and Jane came to pick her up she was passed out in the middle of my bed wearing my red leather jacket, and my apartment looked like a tornado had just passed through it." She chuckled at the memory.

"I did tell you not to give her any sugar, so you only have yourself to blame for that. And we did reimburse you for the clothes and any broken possessions." Maura laughed, remembering a dishevelled looking Emma opening the door when they had come to pick Emelia up, Emma's blonde curls were even more unruly than usual.

"Henry was exactly the same at that age. He also went through a period in which he refused to wear anything but his underwear. I'd dress him and then head downstairs to make breakfast and when he'd come down to eat he'd only be wearing his underpants. When I asked him where his clothes were he said very seriously, 'Mommy. I is Tarzan and Tarzan doesn't wear clothes.' and then he'd walk passed me and sit down to eat his breakfast. He was very adamant about it too. I had to dress him several times so we could go out. He never put up a fight but as soon as my back was turned he'd take his clothes off. I had to put my foot down and tell him that if he didn't wear clothes then we couldn't go out and get ice cream. He was very compliant after that."

"I'd put my clothes on for ice cream too." Emma says, smiling at the thought of a five year old Henry pretending to be Tarzan.

"Of course you would Em. What wouldn't you do for food?" Frankie says, earning a punch in the arm from Emma and making the other women laugh.

The four fall into easy conversation, Regina sharing stories of Henry and Sofia, Emma and Frankie telling their fun and somewhat chaotic tales of babysitting and Maura recounting her love of motherhood and the joy her daughter has brought into all of their lives.

**TBC.**


	37. Intentions

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot to me :)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**Italics show peoples thoughts.**

**Big thank you to my beta ****NoSoup395.**

**I'm back at college now so update may become slower, I will make sure to have new chapters up as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Jane returned not long after the arrival of Frankie and Emelia, receiving a breath taking hug from her mini Maura. Shortly after her return Sofia arrived home and was quickly introduced to the Rizzoli's currently taking up half the Mills' family room.

They all conversed happily until Regina decided it was time for her to start dinner. Maura joined Regina and Sofia in the kitchen, allowing the siblings to catch up before Frankie had to depart and head back to Boston.

"Wow Em, when you said that you were packing it in to become a small time Sheriff, I didn't picture you moving in with a drop dead gorgeous Mayor and raising two kids together." Frankie smiled.

"Yeah, staying for the kid my ass. I'm sure the runway model in control of the town had absolutely nothing to do with it." Jane chimed in.

"Shut up, both of you. What are we teenagers? Yes okay, I admit that the moment I laid eyes on her I knew Regina Mills was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my days with, but I still stand by what I told you when I decided to move here. I stayed to get to know Henry. The fact that it kept me close to Regina was just an added bonus." Emma says, making her siblings beam at the happiness displayed on the blonde's face, having never seen their sister as happy as in that very moment.

"I'm glad you found home, Em." Jane squeezed her arm lovingly. "You've found in Regina what I have with Maura."

"You told me if I stopped looking she would find me and she did through our son." She shared a loving smile with her sister, taking in the sweet moment they just shared.

"So when do I get mine?" Frankie asked, breaking his sister's moment.

"Wow Frankie way to ruin our moment. When do you get your what?" Jane sassed, giving him a playful punch.

"You've both found successful, beautiful women. When do I get mine?"

The sisters look at each other with raised brows and slight smirks.

"I'll just consult my crystal ball. Hmm let's see, there is a better chance of the rapture occurring before that ever happens." Emma says, making herself and Jane burst out laughing while Frankie glares at the two, which only served to make them laugh harder.

"It wasn't even funny." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, looking very much like a sulking child.

"Aww, come on Frankie, you know we're just messing with you." The blonde tries to cheer him up. "Also, I don't think it's very mature for a grown man to be sulking like a ten year old, Henry doesn't do that and he is ten." She teases.

"Still wasn't very nice." The man mumbles.

"We're sorry for making fun of you." Emma says. "Right, Jane?" When the curly haired brunette doesn't answer, having not paid attention to the two, the blonde jabs her in the ribs with her elbow to get her attention.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jane rubs her side, shooting daggers at her sister.

"Tell him you're sorry." She hurriedly whispers, tilting her head towards the man sat opposite.

"Oh, yeah Frankie. We are _very_ sorry for hurting your feelings. I'm sure you will find your dream girl in no time." She says, giving her brother a fake smile hoping it will bring him out of his funk.  
Frankie looked between the two sceptically but relaxed his posture, sinking back into the couch.

Before any of them could say any more on the matter Regina came into the room to inform them that dinner was ready. She and Jane helped Emma into her wheelchair and the blonde quickly moved herself to the dining room following the smell of Regina's cooking. Regina and Jane were about to follow her but were stopped by the sound of Frankie's voice.

"Erm... Regina? Could we have a word with you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Who's we?" Jane turned towards her brother with a raised brow.

"Me and you." He stated matter of factly.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea what this is about." The detective whispers to the Mayor who merely chuckles before turning back to Frankie.

"Emma never opens up our trusts anyone. This relationship is a huge step for her. She's been hurt a lot in the past."

"I know that. Emma has told me all this. Where are you going with this?" She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"If you hurt her in anyway what so ever, we will track you down and make your life hell. Right Jane?" He says seriously, nudging his sister with his shoulder.

"Oh really?" Regina says with a hint of amusement in her tone, turning from Frankie to Jane to await her input.

"Oh yeah. You touch even one hair on her head and we'll kick your ass." Jane sassed with a playful wink. "Maura is the daughter of a mobster you know. I could have you whacked." She chuckles.

"Jane! This is serious." Frankie says, shooting her a glare once again.

"Look Frankie, I know where you're coming from. I never want to see Em hurt again, but Regina isn't going to hurt Emma. I'm betting she's been burnt in the past just as much as our sister. I don't believe she would do anything to hurt Emma. Plus, you only have to see how they look at one another to know that they're it for each other. They're going to have their ups and downs like every couple, but I don't believe Regina has any intentions of breaking Emma's heart. Am I right?" She turns from her brother to the Mayor.

"You're 100% correct. I will never intentionally hurt Emma. I love her and I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with her."

Frankie scrutinises the woman for a minute or two before he nods, smiles and brings Regina into a bone crushing hug, taking both women by surprise. The woman stood stiffly and mouthed "help" to Jane, making her chuckle.

"Okay Frankie let the woman breath, yeah?" She says, tapping him on the back.

"Right, sorry." He says, releasing her from the hug. "Welcome to the family." He smiled.

"Yeah, we're crazy, over bearing and protective but when you're down we have a way of lighting up your day no matter the circumstance. You're stuck with us now Mills." She teases.

Regina smiles, doing her best not to let the tears she feels building up fall.

"Well, we should go before Emma and Henry eat everything in sight." And with that she turns on her heels and heads to the dining room quickly followed by the siblings, who bear beaming smiles.

**TBC.**


	38. Monopoly

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Sorry for the late update been busy with college work. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long a wait.****

****Disclaimer in chapter 1.****

"Wow, that was amazing Regina." Frankie says, rubbing his now full stomach for emphasis.

"Thank you, dear. I can't take all the credit though. I did have some help." The Mayor smiled looking toward Maura and Sofia.

"Well it's the best meal I've had all week."

"That's because Ma does all your cooking and she's been away for the past week." Jane comments with a snort of laughter.

"That's not true." He tries to defend himself.

"You cook about as well as I do." Emma adds in, making the rest of the adults laugh, all knowing that the only thing the blonde can cook is a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Fine, okay I can't cook, but Ma still doesn't do all my cooking. Anyway I better get going. I'm due back at the station tonight." This is received with three disappointed whines from Emelia, Henry and to everyone's amusement, Emma.

"I'll visit again as soon as I can, or you guys could come up to Boston. I know Ma is dying to meet Regina and the kids." He smirks at Emma who sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, we'll see if we can spare some time to come up and see you guys. Maybe we'll come up in time for the birth of Tommy's baby, to welcome the newest Rizzoli into the clan." Emma says as Frankie gets up to come give her a hug.

"Take care Em."

"Will do. You be careful now." she says, hugging him close.

"Always." He smiles widely as he pulls away, going to hug his other sister and sister in-law before moving on to his niece.

"It was really nice to meet you all." He says, looking from Henry to Sofia and then Regina, and is surprised when Henry gets up and engulfs in a big hug. He brings his arms around the boy to return the embrace and ruffles the messy brown locks as he pulls out of Henry's grasp.

"Bye, Frankie." Sofia says, with a wave of her hand.

"Bye uncle F'wankie." Emelia chimes in.

"I'll walk you out dear." Regina says, getting up from her seat and following after Frankie as he leaves the room with one final wave goodbye.

"Auntie Em?" Emelia say from her spot beside her blonde aunt.

"Yeah?" Emma looks down at the girl, who is the perfect mix of her mothers. She knows it is biologically impossible but if she didn't know any better she'd say that Jane got Maura pregnant herself.

"I gots you a pwesent." The girl says with a proud grin.

"You did? What is it?"

"I can't tell you, silly! Then it wouldn't be a sup'wise." She says with a roll of her eyes.

This makes Emma chuckle. "Well, why don't you go get it then. You know I love surprises."

"Kay!" The little honey-blonde shouts excitedly before scrambling down out of her chair and shooting out of the room in a hurry to collect her aunt's present, almost colliding with Regina as the woman comes back from walking Frankie to the door.

"Where is she hurrying off to?" The Mayor asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently she has a sup'wise for me." Emma says in an imitation of her niece.

Emelia rushes back into the room and is at Emma's side in no time, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement as she reaches out to hand her aunt a red square package.

"Thank you Emmy." The Sheriff smiles down at the girl as she takes the proffered package.

"Open it! Open it!" She squeals, making everyone the room chuckle at her excitement.

Emma eagerly rips off the red paper to reveal a brand new baseball inside of a display case. On closer inspection, she sees there is a signature scrawled across one side in the familiar hand writing of her niece and a small plaque proclaiming **Best Little Leaguer Ever – Emelia Emma Rizzoli-Isles.**

"Wow, thanks! I'm going to put this on my desk at the Sheriff's office so I can look at it every day and be reminded of you." Emma says, reaching out to hug her niece who eagerly returns the embrace. The girl yawns tiredly as she pulls back from the hug.

"That's our cue. We need to go and check in to the B'n'B and get this one to bed." Jane says, seeing that the events of the day were beginning to catch up with her daughter.

"You don't have to stay in the B'n'B. You can stay at my apartment. The couch folds out into a bed so Emmy can sleep there. There are spare blankets and pillows in the closet beside kitchen." Emma tells her sister.

"Thanks Em."

"No problem. You still have the keys yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll call you in the morning. Maybe we could go for breakfast or something." Jane says as her and Maura get up from the table, each going to give Emma a hug. "It was nice to meet you all. We'll probably see you at some point tomorrow." she says, turning to address the Mills family.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a good night." Maura says as she picks up her daughter who had placed her head on Emma's lap, her eyes beginning to flutter. As soon she picks her up the girl settles with her head in the crook of her mothers neck, sighing contentedly.

"I'll show you out," Regina says as the Rizzoli-Isles family finishes saying their goodbyes and she leads them out of the room.

"Why don't you two clear the table and we can have a game of Monopoly before you have you go up to bed?" Emma says, looking between the siblings.

"Sounds good, Ma." Henry says, jumping to his feet and carefully scooping up a few dishes before darting towards the kitchen.

"Emma?" Sofia says.

"Yeah Sof?"

"I like having you here. I hope you move here permanently." the girl says before taking the rest of the dishes and following her brother before the blonde can reply.

"Me too, Sof, me too." the blonde says quietly.

"You too what?" Regina asks as she enters the room, having heard the conversation between her daughter and her love.

"Oh...erm...well." Emma is stumped. She doesn't want to lie to Regina but doesn't know if it's too early for this conversation. She decides to throw caution to the wind and be honest. "Sofia said she hopes I move here permanently and I said me too." She looks up at the woman she loves as the brunette descends into her seat, studying the Mayors face to gauge her reaction. She sees a flicker of hope cross the woman's eyes before it morphs into joy and a dazzling smile takes over Regina's face.

"Really? You want to move in with us? With me?" Regina asks in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I want that more than anything. Regina, I love you and the kids. I've been driving myself crazy thinking about having to go back to my lonely apartment once I'm back on my feet now that I've had the chance to be a part of this family. I don't want to ever leave. When I'm with you I feel complete. I feel at home. You're my home Regina. You, Sofia and Henry." There are tears in Regina's eyes at the blonde's confession.

"I don't want you to ever leave either. Emma, will you move in with us?"

"Yes, I would love nothing more." Emma beams, leaning across the space to capture plump red lips in a chaste kiss. They break away as Henry and Sofia return with the box of Monopoly in hand.

"Monopoly time!" Exclaimed the boy as he set the box down on the table, making the others laugh.

_This is what I've been looking for my whole life. A family of my own, to sit around the dining table and play a friendly, somewhat competitive game of monopoly._ Emma thinks to herself as they begin the game. She smiles across at Regina and when their eyes meet she knows the brunette is thinking the exact same thing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So Madame Mayor, where is this tattoo then?" Emma teased as soon as the two were alone in the guest room.

"I believe I said I'd show you mine if you showed me yours, Sheriff Swan." The brunette smirked over at the blonde as she made her way around the bed.

"That's hardly fair given that you've seen at least half of mine when you changed my bandages. Just give me a hint as to where it is." She looked up at Regina with her big puppy dog eyes. "Besides, I'd have to get at least half naked to show you the rest of them so it would only be fair if you did too."

Regina looked down at the blonde before kneeling on the bed. "Tell you what," she started as she crawled across the bed towards the younger woman. "Let's make a game of it. Since our childhoods are a touchy subject that we haven't broached yet, how about for every childhood memory we share, good or bad, the other has to reward the story by removing an item of clothing."

Emma looked as though she was contemplating her answer before a huge grin took over her face. "Deal. A lot of my tattoos are connected with my childhood stories."

"Okay, so do you want to go first or should I?" Regina asked, situating herself comfortably in front of the Sheriff.

"Since it was your idea, it's only fair that you go first."

"I was always close to my father. We had this amazing bond that I never seemed to be able to form with my mother. Even though he was head of the Mills Corporation he always found time to be with me, unlike mother. She was too busy building a name for herself as a lawyer. My first memory of him was when I was four years old. Mother was away on business so Daddy gave the staff the weekend off, which meant we didn't have the cook there to cater for us. He took me to the kitchen and taught me how to cook my first meal. It was only a grilled cheese sandwich but we had so much fun doing it. Just getting to spend time with him made my day. After we had eaten the sandwiches he taught me to make the Alto Grande Chocolate Brownies that his grandmother taught him to make when he was a boy. We both ended up covered in flour after an unintentional flour war broke out, but once the brownies came out the oven and we sat together eating them, the mess that we had to clean up was worth it. I think that's where my love for coffee and chocolate comes from." The smile on Regina's face was intoxicating and Emma couldn't help but let her own smile take over her face, watching the way her love's eyes lit up as she told her tale.

"He sounds like a great guy. Do you miss him?"

"Every day. I wish I could contact him but I can't risk my mother coming back into my life. The woman is poison and I won't let her come here and ruin everything I have. She will not take away my happiness. I love you and the children too much to let her do that to me so if that means I have to sacrifice seeing my father then so be it. He knows what she's like and I'd like to think he understands why we can't be in touch. After all, it was thanks to him that I got away from her in the first place." There are now tears in Regina's rage filled eyes so Emma lays a reassuring hand against her check.

"Hey, it's okay. One day you'll get to see him again and show him what an amazing, beautiful and intelligent woman you've become. You can show off our family to him and you'll see how proud he is of you." Emma offers her a reassuring smile, that is covered by the brunette's plump lips in a loving kiss, which the blonde quickly reciprocates.

"Thank you," Regina breathes against Emma's lips as she pulls away. "I believe you owe me an item of clothing, darling." She smirks with that familiar twinkle in her eye that shoots a wave of arousal throughout the Sheriff's body.

Moving slowly under the scrutinising gaze of the Mayor, Emma brings both her hands to the hem of her t-shirt and lifts it over her head before tossing it aside, thankful that she had a tank top on underneath so their game wouldn't be over prematurely.

"Now that is hardly playing fair, darling. You're wearing far more layers than myself," the brunette says with a playful pout.

"Well you should have thought of that before you suggested we play this little game of yours. Now stop pouting. I believe it is my turn to share."

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Remember when I told you about when I was six and my foster mother taught me about flowers?" She waits until Regina nods her head in the affirmative before continuing. "Well, that wasn't the only thing she taught me. I was placed with her shortly after my sixth birthday and she lived in a small town much like this one. She was a lovely woman, always so happy. She had this bubbly personality and you just couldn't be sad when she was around. She had read in my file that I didn't get along very well with the other kids in kindergarten so she decided to home school me. She was a school teacher before she fostered me. Her father died and left her his fortune, which meant she had to oversee business deals from time to time and couldn't keep up with that and working at the school so she quit. Anyway, getting back to my story, Mary Margaret, that's her name, would wake me every morning at 7 as if I were going to go to school. We'd have breakfast together and then we'd begin our 'lessons'." She made air quotes with her fingers. "We'd usually start by tending the garden. She'd tell me the names of flowers as we worked together and the meanings of them. I'd ask her questions about each one and write down what she told me in this notebook she gave me. It was the happiest I'd ever been. She taught me so much. We'd go for a walk and she'd tell me about birds, or we'd spend hours in the library together just content to be in our own little world reading. Some days she'd take me to the zoo and we'd spend so much time just looking at the animals while she listed off endless facts about them. She amazed me so much. I used to think she must have been some kind of angel sent to look after me and teach me everything about the world. Stupid, huh?"

"No Emma that's not stupid. That's the thought of a little girl who had nothing in her life until this Mary Margaret woman came and showed her kindness. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that you didn't stay with her or you wouldn't have ended up homeless and then with the Rizzolis, so something must have happened. What was it?"

"She was the first person I ever called mom, you know? Because that's what she was, my mom. I love Ma and the rest of the Rizzolis, but it's not the same as it was with her. My life had been pretty much shit until MM took me in and then my world was quickly turned around. Suddenly this woman was showing me kindness that I had never been shown before. She cared about me and taught me things I never dreamed of learning. I wasn't just a meal ticket to her. She didn't care about the money from the government. I mean, she was a billionaire so it's not like she need the extra money. At first I was reserved as was to be expected, but I quickly opened up to her and after about two months I started calling her mom. She was going to adopt me. We had all the papers drawn up and were just waiting for my social worker to come by so we could finalise it. A few days before the adoption was to be finalised we went to the zoo again. I was so excited. I couldn't keep still. I shot off through the crowd towards the penguins because they were my favourite. Mom ran after me shouting for me to slow down or I'd get lost. I didn't listen so she had to keep running. When I reached the penguins I started talking animatedly about them. I was like Henry when he talks about something he loves. When she hadn't commented on anything I'd said I looked behind me and saw her collapsed on the floor. I called for help and some zoo keepers called an ambulance. When we got to the hospital they said she'd had a heart attack. I thought it was my fault. If I hadn't run off she wouldn't have exerted herself so much to catch up with me. I was convinced it was my fault. That's why I was so scared of ruining things with the Rizzolis. I thought that if I stayed that I'd do something wrong and one of them would die. It wasn't until I was twenty-one and this lawyer contacted me that I was convinced I didn't kill her. You see, she left me everything she owned in her will; the money, houses, cars and the businesses. The will stated that when I turned twenty-one her lawyer was to track me down and sign everything over to me. I couldn't believe it when I found out." She had tears streaming down her face, remembering the loss of the first mother she ever remembered having.

"So what caused the heart attack?" Regina asked tentatively, reaching out and wiping away a few of Emma's tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"She had this heart condition and she could have gone at anytime. It just happened to be when she was trying to catch up with me so it wasn't really my fault. It was inevitable," the blonde said, sniffling and trying her best to stop the tears from falling.

"So you're a billionaire, huh? Yet you bought the most run-down apartment in town and you dress like you bought your clothes from the dollar store, not to mention that death trap you drive," the brunette teases, trying to lighten the somewhat darkened mood.

"Oh shut up. We both know that you secretly like my red leather jacket and you love my ass in my skinny jeans." She pushed at Regina's shoulder playfully.

"Hmmm, yes the jeans do have their perks, but I still hate that jacket."

"Yeah, is that why you bought Sofia one just like it?" She smirked

The Mayor had no comeback for that she simply glared at the blonde.

_I know what will wipe that smirk off her face._ Regina thinks before she begins to slowly unbutton her deep purple silk blouse. That did indeed wipe the smirk off Emma's face and was replaced with a slack jawed expression as her eyes followed Regina's every move. Once the last button was popped open she shucked the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it onto the chair that sat beside the bed, revealing a black lace bra to the Sheriff.

"See something you like, darling?" The brunette teased, pleased with the effect her body was having on her blonde companion.

The sound of Regina's voice brought Emma out of her dazed staring, and lust filed eyes raised from a perfect tanned torso to meet amusement filled eyes.

"Yes, something I like very much." She shot forward and connected their lips in a hungry, passion filled kiss, taking Regina by surprise before she quickly fell into the kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle into the golden strands of Emma's mane while Emma let her hands explore Regina's naked back and torso.

The kiss heated quickly and before they knew it, Emma was lying on her back with Regina straddling her waist, both women panting for breath.

"Wow," the blonde breathed against the Mayors lips before placing a quick kiss to them and then resting her forehead against Regina's as their breathing returned to normal.

"Wow indeed, darling." Regina smirked, capturing Emma's lips once again and quickly deepening the kiss, their game all but forgotten as they each got lost in the other's passion.

**TBC.**


	39. There Were Two

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Sorry for the late update been busy with college work and family stuff. Just a short up date but I have most of the next chapter written and it will be longer this time.****

****Disclaimer in chapter 1.****

Emma wakes to warm breath caressing her neck and the comforting weight of Regina's body splayed across her chest. Turning her head to the side she buries her nose into a mess of silky brunette locks, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the woman she loves, humming softly as the scent overwhelms her.

Raising her left arm from where it was draped around Regina's waist, Emma slowly begins to run her fingers through the dark locks trying to gently coax the Mayor from her slumber.

"Hmmm, morning." Regina hums, waking to the feeling of her lover's fingers running through her hair.

"Morning baby." Emma says, placing a kiss to the brunette's hairline, "Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm, I always sleep well with you beside me." Regina says, placing a kiss of her own to Emma's neck before nuzzling close to the blonde, loving the press of their naked bodies against one another. The night before had been an amazing experience for both women. It was the first time the two had been completely intimate with each other, having decided not to rush into things from the beginning of their relationship. Both had been in relationships that were only about sex and using it to control others. They wanted it to be different this time. It was the first time they had both slept with someone they truly love and who loves them back.

"Never pegged you for the tramp stamp kind of girl." Emma smirked, knowing that would get a rise out of the Mayor. She was right as Regina pinched the blonde's hip where her hand had been laying.

"Don't call it that. Besides, you have one there too so don't get all high and mighty dear."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say your majesty. It is cute though." Emma says, as she takes her hand from Regina's hair and slowly slides it down her back until she reaches the tattoo of Disney's Evil Queen holding out an apple. She caresses the area softly. "What made you decide on that anyway?"

"I always had a soft spot for villains. I found them to be more interesting characters then the princesses. At the time I was getting it I was either going to get the Evil Queen or Ursula. I guess my love for red apples contributed to my final choice. I believe it may be the reason Sofia was such a big fan of the Evil Queen. She couldn't stop talking about how Ursula was her favourite and then she saw my tattoo when we went swimming, from then on it was nothing but the Evil Queen."

"Villains were always my favourite. You should read my manuscript 'Misunderstood'. It tells the story behind how fairy tale villains came to be the way they are and how it's actually the heroes that are at fault. I think you'd like it."

"I'd love too. Emma, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"If you inherited all that money from Mary Margaret when you were twenty-one, why didn't you use it to publish your books and quit the force?"

"I thought about it at the time, but Jane and I had bonded during our time training and then as rookies and I didn't want to lose that. Plus I wanted to make something of myself, you know? I didn't want to rely on that money. I wanted to show that despite what everyone had always told me I could make it on my own. I've never really had much confidence in myself and, I didn't think my writing was any good. That was until two years ago when Jane and Maura found my manuscripts and read them, I was furious, but more embarrassed than I was actually angry. No one had read my work before and I didn't think I had any talent, but they calmed me down and told me how good it was and they encouraged me to keep at it. Being a writer had been my dream for as long as I could remember and having them praise my writing felt like floating on air. It seemed impossible that anyone would like them."

They fell into a comfortable silence then, both happy to bask in the other's presence before they had to leave the comfort of the downstairs guest room and join the real world. They each were lost in their thoughts, Regina trying to come up with a way to ask about the story behind two sets of hand prints on the blonde's right hip. She had noticed them while they were making love the night before and again this morning as the comforter was moved to expose pale and tan skin to the coolness of the room.

The brunette slowly moved her hand from where it rested against Emma's ribs down to her hip to caress the tattoo lovingly. She ran her fingers over the light blue hand prints before doing the same to the pink ones. She felt Emma tense underneath her when she tracked over the pink fingers.

Regina moved so that she was leaning on her elbow over Emma, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked reaching out to cradle the Sheriff's cheek in her hand. Emma leaned into the touch, debating with herself over whether she was ready to have this conversation with Regina. After much deliberation she decided it was time to get it off her chest. After all they had promised to be honest with one another. She shook her head slowly in answer to the brunette's question. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong exactly. It's just hard for me remembering some things. These tattoos on my hip are probably the hardest for me to remember but I never want to forget what they represent." She said running her fingers over said tattoos. "The blue pair is for Henry." Regina looks down at the tiny blue hand prints and moves her hand to interlock her fingers with Emma's so they can trace over it together. "I didn't hold him when he was born. It would of been too hard to let him go if I had, but the doctors asked me if I would like a photograph and prints of his hands and feet. The first thing I did when I got out of juvie was get both their hand prints tattooed onto my hip so I'd always have them with me." Emma tells her, tears falling softly from her eyes.

"Them?" Regina says looking back up at Emma.

"Yeah, Henry was a twin."

"Was? What happened to his twin? They were separated? Why didn't the agency tell me he was a twin?"

"I guess they thought it was better you didn't know. They weren't separated. Well, in a way they were. She died while I was giving birth. She was much smaller than Henry. There were complications and she just wasn't strong enough to survive them. They let me hold her. She was so tiny and fragile in my arms. She looked so peaceful, you know? She was gorgeous too, had this mop of blonde curls, the exact opposite of what I saw on Henry. I know she would've grown into an amazing little girl if she had the chance. I didn't want to leave her to go back to juvie. I had to know that she wouldn't just be tossed away. My nurse saw the distress I was in and she donated the money to me so I could have her buried. I buried her beside my mom. I visit them on their birthdays and on the holidays. I like to think that wherever they are now they're together and that MM is looking after her for me." By the end both Emma and Regina have tears rolling down their cheeks.

_Why has life been so unkind to Emma? To take her child away from her. To take away the chance for Henry to know his twin sister. Yes, she gave Henry up to give him his best chance but that was her choice. She didn't get a choice to do right by her daughter. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure she gets the best in life from now on. She will not be tossed aside ever again. She will not have her choices robbed from her. She deserves the best life has to offer and she will only have the best now and the future, _Regina thinks with determination.

"Did...did you name her?" She asks as she wipes away her tears before leaning over to do the same to Emma's.

"Yeah, I named them both actually. I read that it helped settle them if you talk or read to them, it stopped them moving around so much. I didn't want to keep calling them baby A and baby B so when I had my 20 week scan I asked if they could tell me the sex of them. Baby A was a girl and B was a boy. When I got back to my cell there was a thunderstorm outside. The rain was coming down really heavy and there was thunder and lightning. I decided to pick names that fit with the weather of the day. I named him Thor meaning thunder and I named her Levina which means lightning bolt. Levina Hope Swan."

"That's beautiful Emma. I love that you give everything in your life meaning, or use meanings of things to represent things in your life. Like with each of your tattoo's or when you sent me flowers after our first date. You make everything much more special."

"Forget-me-nots, meaning true love and memories." They share a warm smile before Regina leans in and places a loving kiss onto Emma's lips. Before it can get too heated there is a knock on the door and Sofia comes barging in, making both Regina and Emma scramble to cover up their naked bodies.

"Sorry!" The girl exclaims, her hand shooting up to cover her eyes.

"Maybe wait for an answer next time before barging in." Emma says with a chuckle, earning her a light slap from Regina. "Ow! What was that for?" She pouts, rubbing at the spot to ease the sting.

"Stop pouting." The Mayor sasses before turning to her daughter. "It's safe to look now sweetie. Did you need something?"

Sofia moves her hand away slowly, eyes still closed underneath. She peaks one eye open to be sure they're both covered before opening the other eye. "I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast for Henry and me and that we're leaving now for school, so you don't have to worry about that."

"You didn't have to do that," Regina informs the girl, a loving smile on her face.

"I know but I wanted to. Anyway, we'd better be going. Have a good day." She waves at the women and then is gone, closing the door firmly behind her.

"I guess it's just the two of us." Emma says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she starts placing kisses along Regina's neck, working her way up to that sweet spot just below the brunettes ear.

"Mmmm, as much as I would love to we don't have the time. We're meeting your sister and her family for breakfast." The brunette says as she slides away from Emma and out of the bed, feeling an instant chill hit her naked body at the loss of contact.

"Damn!"

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Half an hour later both women are dressed and seated safely in Regina's black Mercedes Benz, ready to head to Granny's.

"You okay?" Regina asks an unusually silent Emma as she backs of the driveway, seeing out of the corner of her eye that the blonde had begun to fidget quite a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Sheriff says but can't bring herself to meet Regina's eyes as she speaks. Instead she stares out her window.

Frowning slightly, Regina continues driving until Emma's fidgeting begins to worry her so she parks the car a block from Granny's diner and turns to face her now confused partner. She reaches out and takes Emma's slightly shaking hands between her own effectively stopping the fidgeting.

"Darling, what's wrong?" She asks, concern etched upon her face.

"This is the first time I've been out since the incident other than to go to hospital appointments. I guess I'm just a little nervous about everyone seeing me in that wheelchair; seeing me weak and vulnerable. I'm supposed to be their Sheriff. How can they rely on me to protect their town once they have seen the like that? I don't know if I can do this Regina. Maybe...maybe we should just invite Jane and Maura to our house for breakfast instead." Emma admits in a quiet voice, looking up at Regina from under her lashes.

Regina's heart clenches at the trembling in Emma's voice but she can't help but smile softly at the fact that Emma trusts her enough to admit her fears to the brunette.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine. Being in that chair is not a sign of weakness or vulnerability. It shows your bravery and what you went through to protect the ones you love, to protect your family." She says it with such sincerity that Emma has no choice but to believe it. "I'll be with you the whole time. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're dating the big scary Mayor remember." Regina teases, easing the last bit of tension in Emma's body and earning a small smirk from the blonde.

"I don't know why they're so scared of you when really you're just like a little kitten." Emma teases back. "All soft and cuddly but once someone crosses you, out come the claws." she adds with a wink.

"If I'm a kitten then you my dear are definitely a puppy. Hyperactive and playful but protective over the things you love." She smiles sweetly.

"Not to mention my high sex drive." The blonde smirks.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you darling." Regina rolls her eyes but can't help but smile at Emma.

"I love you." Emma says, leaning across the console to place a kiss on plump ruby lips.

"I love you." Regina says against soft pink lips, placing another longer kiss to them before pulling away. "We should get going. It's not proper to keep people waiting." She says turning to start up the engine.

"Whatever you say Queen of the control freaks." Emma rolls her eyes, her earlier nervousness and anxiety now completely forgotten as she settles in her seat ready to meet her sister's family for breakfast.

**TBC.**


	40. Family Fun

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

**~o~o~o~o represents a break in scene.**

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Sorry for the late update been busy with college work and family stuff. ****

****Not completely happy with this chapter but wanted to get it out to you guys, let me know what you think.****

****Disclaimer in chapter 1.****

When the couple arrived at Granny's diner they found the Rizzoli-Isles' where already there, seated comfortably in Regina's usual booth. The adults and the young child sipping away on coffee and apple juice respectively.

All eyes in the diner turned to look at the Mayor and Sheriff upon their entrance. The women simply ignored their stares or in Emma's case, tried their best. They kept their gazes trained on the Rizzoli-Isles family as they advanced towards them.

"Ignore them. What they think doesn't matter," Regina whispered as she bent down to Emma's ear. She had seen the way Emma's hands tensed around the wheelchair's push rings as the blonde felt the watchful eyes of almost every occupant of the diner upon her. Emma let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, nodded her head once and continued on her way, having been reassured by her love.

Emma stopped in front of the booth occupied by her sister's family, receiving nods in greeting from both Jane and Maura. She sat waiting for a couple of minutes until Emelia finally noticed her presence.

When the girl looked up from drawing in her notebook her whole face lit up as her gaze fell on her aunt.

"Ems!" She squealed in delight, launching herself from her seat and into Emma's arms. Regina watched with a fond smile on her face.

_I wonder if Emma would cause that kind of reaction in a little girl of our own? I can just imagine it now. She'd have that same blonde head of curls and mesmerising green-blue eyes just like Emma._ _She'd have me wrapped around her little finger just like her blonde mother and her older siblings. We'd be a perfect family. The five of us. Oh my God, what are you thinking Regina? You're only just moving in together and now is not the time to think of expanding the family. _The brunette quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing back on the scene in front of her before anyone caught that she was lost in a mindless daydream.

"Careful," Maura scolded her daughter gently.

"It's okay Maur. My stitches have all healed up now. I'm just waiting to start my physio so I can get back on my feet." Emma reassured her sister-in-law with a smile.

Emma pattered the girl's back to get her to pull away from where she had snuggled herself into the woman's shoulder. The small honey-blonde reluctantly pulled away and looked up at her aunt with large questioning brown eyes.

"Can you get down for a minute Emmy so I can get into the booth?"

"Suwe Ems," Emelia said, scrambling out of Emma's lap. "Need toilet," She said as she turned towards her mothers.

"Come on I'll take you sweetie," Maura said, leading the girl away from the group as Regina helped Emma out of the wheelchair and into the booth before taking a seat beside her.

"Morning Madame Mayor," Smirked Jane.

"Good Morning Detective Rizzoli-Isles," Regina smirked back.

"God, you two are such dorks," Emma commented, rolling her eyes at her sister's and partner's antics.

Before Jane or Regina could respond the three were interrupted by their waitress Ella.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan," she said, nodding towards each woman with pad and pen poised ready to jot down their orders. "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you Ella," the brunette replied with a genuine smile, her usual Mayoral mask having long faded since the beginning of her relationship with Emma.

_God I love her smile. _Emma thought, making her own beaming smile.

"Yeah, bring three of my usual and two of Regina's please," Emma added, knowing both Jane and Emelia would love her usual breakfast and Maura, Regina's.

"It will be about a ten minute wait. I'll get your drinks while y'all are waiting." She shot them a toothy grin before sauntering off towards the counter.

"That's a lot of food darling. Am I not feeding you enough at home?" Teased Regina, making herself and Jane chuckle.

Emma nudged her gently in the side with her elbow in retaliation. "Haha. You're hilarious babe. I just thought it would be easier if I ordered for them since I know their tastes. That was okay, right?" she said, looking over to Jane and suddenly a little self-conscious that she had taken the liberty of ordering for her sister's family.

"Yeah, that's fine Em. Me, you and Emmy have the same tastes, and if I know you like I think I do, then your usual probably involves something that isn't good for our health but extremely yummy. Besides, now Maura can't blame me for ordering it and give me a lecture on why we should be eating oatmeal instead," she smirked, causing Emma to chuckle while Regina rolled her eyes at the childish siblings.

Ella returned, depositing Regina's coffee and Emma's hot cocoa in front of each woman before going to wait on other customers. As soon as the waitress had left a blur of honey-blonde curls came barrelling towards the booth, stopping just before she crashed into it. Emelia then hoisted herself up onto Regina's lap, startling the brunette slightly She relaxed against the woman as she picked up her pencil to go back to her drawing.

"Wegina look what I's dwawed," Emelia said, tilting her head back to beam proudly up at the woman.

"That's lovely, dear. Who are they?" Regina asked looking at the surprisingly detailed illustration of seven stick figures and a series of colourful blocks around them.

"That one's mommy, then mama and me," she explained to the Mayor as she pointed to each figure on the left hand side of the page. Pointing to a yellow block of colour, she continued, "that Ems hunk o junk." The girl giggled at the glare she earned from her aunt. "And there's Ems, you, Sof and Henwy!" Emelia finished with a happy squeal. "You likes it?" She looked at the Mayor with hope filled eyes, worrying her lip with her teeth.

"I love it." Regina told the little blonde, earning her a huge smile from the girl that she couldn't help but return.

"Good! It's fow you." Emelia carefully ripped the picture from her notebook and handed it to the brunette who delicately slipped it into her bag.

Emma watched the two with a loving smile on her face, so entranced by their interaction she failed to notice that both her sister and sister-in-law were watching her with matching smiles, seeing the happiness that radiated like sunshine off the blonde Sheriff.

_I bet she was like this with Sofia. She looks so comfortable with Emmy on her lap. So in her element. This woman was born to be a mother. I can't wait to see her like this with our own little girl. Our own little girl? Slow down Swan! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. You've only just agreed to move in together. Though that would be perfect,adding another addition to our little family. I wonder if Regina wants more kids. That is so a conversation for a later date. A much later date. _Chuckling quietly at her inner musings, Emma shakes the thoughts away before turning back to her love and niece.

"Hey, where's my drawing?" she says, giving an exaggerated pout that makes Emelia giggle at her aunt's antics once again.

"Yous funny Ems," is all the girl offers in return before starting on a new drawing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The adults then fall into easy conversation pausing only when Ella comes over with their breakfasts.

"Jane!" Maura scolds with a disapproving look when she lays her eyes on the mountain of pancakes and bacon the waitress had laid in front of both the detective and Emelia.

"Sorry Maur, I ordered for you all," Emma confesses, taking the heat off of her sister. Jane shoots her a grateful smile.

"I suppose we are on vacation and deserve to indulge a little, but don't you two get used to this sort of unhealthy concoction," the doctor responded, giving a warning look to first her daughter and then wife, who both nod their heads with matching pouts causing Regina and Emma to chuckle before they all dig into their food.

Once they finished up with breakfast the group of five set off on a grand tour of Storybrooke with the Mayor leading the way, much to her blonde lovers amusement.

_God she's such a dork sometimes, but a lovable one at that. _Emma smirked to herself as she watched Regina point out landmarks and proudly babble on about the history and important events of the town.

Both Maura and Emelia took it all in with fascination while Jane hung back with Emma, content to banter back and forth with her sister rather than learn town's history. It's not like there was going be a quiz at the end. Well, at least she hoped there wouldn't be.

"Who'd have thought that the world's toughest badasses would end up falling in love with the two biggest dorks on earth," Jane smirked at her sister, making Emma chuckle as she wheeled herself alongside the detective.

"Guess we're just lucky, huh?" The Sheriff smiled fondly as she watched Regina gush animatedly over her precious apple trees. The Mayor had told the blonde how she and Sofia had planted one together and then other with Henry when each had been three years old. It had been something Regina herself had done with her father at that age in the extensive garden of their Boston home. It was a place they rarely visited but it was Regina's favourite out of all the properties her family owned. Planting that apple tree with her father was one of the brunette's most cherished memories, so she decided to make it into a tradition and carry it on with Sofia and Henry.

_It's sweet, _the blonde thought, _how she remembered that moment from such a young age and carried it with her so that she could share it with her own children. I wish I had something like that to pass on to them. Well, I guess I could teach them Italian like Ma taught me. They're too old for me to take them to the zoo and tell them various facts I know about all the animals like Mom used to teach me. I wish I had been in both their lives from the start, _she thought with a sad smile.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane asked, having noticed her usually boisterous sister's quietness and forlorn expression.

"Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts that's all," Emma tried to reassure her but the detective was having none of it.

"C'mon Ems, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. It's nothing, really." When Jane shoots her a look indicating that she doesn't believe a word the blonde is saying, Emma sighs knowing her sister will not relent until she tells her what's on her mind. "Okay fine. I guess I'm feeling a little guilty that I missed Henry growing up, and I wish I had been there to see both him _and _Sofia grow up from babies. Seeing Regina interact with Emelia today and yesterday has just set off some thoughts and feelings I never knew I had inside me before."

"You're here to see them now Ems. They're not done growing up yet and you know, there is plenty of time to add to your family," she says suggestively.

"What?!"

"You've been thinking about it, I can tell. Look, your relationship with Regina may be fairly new, but I have a very strong feeling that this is it for the both of you. Yeah, okay it's too soon for the "do you want more kids?" talk, but don't rule it out because you're scared of her reaction or you think the kids will think you're replacing them, okay? When it's time for that talk you'll know and I'm betting that Madame Mayor over there would love nothing more than to have a load of little Swans running around that big mansion." She winked exaggeratedly at Emma who merely rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me? I did nothing."

"I was on the verge of freaking out from all these thoughts. After I had to give up Henry and lost Levina I never even dreamed of trying to have a family of my own. It's kinda crazy, you know? Me and Regina have only just decided to live together and now I'm having all these thoughts of chasing little blondes and brunettes around the house. What's next? Picking out rings? Getting a dog? I blame you for all this. I was fine before you came here with your wife and adorable kid." Emma chuckled at the absurdity her life had become. Nine months ago she had been hopelessly alone. Yeah, she had her adoptive family, but she felt this void in her heart like something was missing. Who knew it would be almost instantly filled thanks to a beautifully intriguing Mayor and her amazing children. Emma felt like she was living in a fantasy. A fairytale her mind had made up to brighten her dreary, mundane life.

_Goldilocks and the three brunettes. _The Sheriff chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Ha! Who wouldn't want my amazing life? And why not? Let's throw all the lesbian clichés into the mix!." Jane laughed and Emma joined in, her sister's laughter being very infectious.

The laughter caught the attention of the three who were walking ahead of them. They looked back at the sisters with matching expressions of bemusement.

"I hadn't realised apple trees were all that funny, dear," Regina commented with a raised brow. Emma and Jane stopped laughing to look up at her but her expression caused another bout of laughter. It was a few minutes later when they managed to calm themselves and stop the laughter that the sisters looked up at the Mayor with matching sheepish expressions.

"Sorry babe, we weren't laughing at you. Hey, since we've pretty much seen the whole town, why don't me and Jane go pick up some lunch from Granny's and you can show Maur and Emmy the park," Emma suggested after hearing her tummy begin to rumble.

"Very well, that sounds like a splendid idea. Nothing too unhealthy. You start physio tomorrow. I can't have my Sheriff being out of shape now, can I? And it would be such a shame if you could no longer fit in those ridiculously tight jeans of yours now, wouldn't it?" Offering a wink to an open mouthed Emma, the brunette turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the town's park, quickly followed by Maura and a very eager Emelia.

"Well, she's got you whipped already doesn't she Swan," Jane smirked.

"Shut up," Emma mumbled, pushing her sister slightly as she wheeled herself past her heading towards Granny's diner. She could hear her sister chuckling behind her and couldn't help but smile.

_She's right. I'm so whipped but for Regina I'd do anything._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Emma and Jane arrived at the park they found their loves seated at a picnic table in deep conversation as they watched Emelia run from each piece of play equipment seemingly unable to decide which she wanted to settle on.

"We're back," Emma announced as she came to a stop beside Regina and accepted the quick kiss the Mayor placed on her lips before returning to her conversation with Maura.

"Ems! Ems!" Emelia shouted as she ran towards her aunt. "Come play."

"I can't play while I'm in the chair, but I'm sure your Momma would love to run around with you after we've had our lunch, right Jane?" Emma looked to her sister with a smirk, while Emelia looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes that the detective couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, I'll play with you, but first let's eat."

"Yay!" the girl cheered before scrambling up onto the wooden bench beside Regina, her new found obsession.

"So I was thinking that we could go horseback riding the day after tomorrow if you're all up for it. Emma won't be able to join us but I'm sure she would be fine watching. If we decide to go on the trails she is more than capable than entertaining herself, right darling?" Regina says, as Jane and Emma remove their lunches from the brown paper bags Granny had placed them in.

"Yeah, totally. You guys go wild. I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure Jane is brimming in excitement just thinking about getting up on a horse again and galloping off into the sunset," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah,I can't wait. It's been so long since I was on a horse that I'm practically giddy at the thought," her tone full of sarcasm.

"I don't know what your big deal with horses is, and Emma is just as bad as you are," Maura commented with an eye roll as she opened the container Jane placed in front of her revealing a chicken Caesar salad.

"I loves howses," Emelia chimed in as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Me too dear. I own a few at the stables nearby and a little birdy told me that my newest pony is ready to be ridden if you would like to ride him when we go," Regina said to the girl with a smile.

"When did you get a pony?" Emma said around a mouth full of pasta, earning disapproving looks from Regina, Maura and Emelia. "Sorry," she mumbled after swallowing.

"Well, he's not that new. My oldest mare had him six years ago about you can't just ride them immediately. There is a process to it. You have to form a relationship with the animal to bond with it in order to get them to trust you. Also, it would be cruel to the horse to ride them at such a young age. A horse should be ridden before the age of six even if it is the size of an elephant. Besides, you can do a lot with a young horse on the ground while you wait for him to grow strong enough to carry a rider without damaging him, including introducing a saddle. When done that way you have a fabulous foundation and relationship with the horse before you even get in a saddle," the brunette educated her love.

"Exactly. Emelia and I are going through that process at the moment. I acquired a two year old Palomino for her this summer. We've been going up every weekend to tend to her and establish a relationship between her and Emelia," Maura told Regina.

"The children and I go up to the stables whenever we can, even if we don't have the time to ride. It's really important to keep that bond between horse and rider strong," responded Regina.

"I agree."

"What's the name of your pony, Emelia?" the Mayor asked.

"Swan!" the girl exclaimed loudly. Regina chuckled at the name and Emma groaned in displeasure.

"Swan? Why is that?" the Mayor asked.

"Coz she's blonde and she minds me of my Ems, so when I miss my Ems I can go see Swan and I feels better."

"Well then maybe I should get a golden retriever and call her Emmy so that when I miss you she'll make me feel better," Emma teased the little girl, feeling touched that she had named the pony after her because she missed her.

"Don't be silly Ems. Get a labwadow instead. Theys my favowite," she said with a huge smile, making the adults laugh.

Once they were done with their lunches, Emelia dragged Jane off in the direction of the swings proclaiming that she wanted her Momma to push her as high as the sky.

"God she's too cute," Emma said as she, Regina and Maura watched Jane push the swing holding Emelia and the girl squealing in delight.

"She is. I don't want her to grow up. I want her to just stay this age forever. I know it's inevitable so I'm cherishing every moment now," Maura agreed "Did you ever think about having more after you had to give up Henry?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"Not really. I just focused on making amends with the Rizzoli's and then getting through the academy and later doing all I could to rise through the ranks to detective. I never thought I'd get a chance to have a family of my own, but lately I've been thinking about it and I could see myself having more at some point in the future," Emma told her with a wistful smile as she watched her sister and niece interact.

_She's been thinking about it too. I wonder if that means she sees herself having children with me in the future. I can see us coming to the park like this, with Sofia and Henry in tow and the three of them chasing around a little girl with flowing blonde curls and jade eyes. They'd run from obstacle to obstacle laughing and after a while I'd call them back over to share the picnic I had prepared. Our youngest daughter would scrambling up into my lap and I'd be surrounded by the rest of my family as we share a hearty lunch before the children run off to play again, leaving Emma and myself to sit and take in their actions, basking in the love we have created as a family. If only we could produce a baby together. A child with a mixture of our features would be extraordinary. _Regina thinks with a loving smile, getting lost in her thoughts. Only the sound of Emma's voice brings her back.

"Hey, where'd you go?" the blonde asks.

"Nowhere. I just got lost in my thoughts that's all," she tells her, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to thin pink lips before making her way over to Jane and Emelia.

"I know what she was thinking," Maura tells Emma with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah, Dr Smartypants? I wasn't aware that you that now posses powers of telepathy."

"You and Jane are so alike in personality and mannerisms, sometimes it's like you're the same person."

"Maybe we are," Emma chuckled. "No, but really, what was she thinking Mrs Know-it-all?"

"Exactly what you've been thinking since you've seen Regina interact with Emelia. That you want to add to your family of four. I'm guessing you've been imagining little brunettes running around the mansion and Regina little blondes."

"How could you possibly know all that?" Emma says in disbelief.

"Because me and Jane were exactly the same way. It was about nine months into our relationship and we'd just decided to move in together and suddenly everywhere we went we saw couples with babies. Everywhere we went there were babies. Then we had that case when Jane and I went to the **spar **and ended up doing a c-section and the two of you ended up with a new case." She stops and at Emma's nod she continues. "Well, you know that I went in as a kangaroo volunteer and I was overcome with this longing. Jane and I had never discussed having children so I was reluctant to bring it up. You know what Jane was like then. She never really brought up having children. Anyway, after seeing me with baby John Doe she told me that she had never thought of having children before but could now see having them with me. We discussed it and after the case was wrapped up we looked into our options. We considered whether we wanted to adopt or do donor insemination, and if we chose insemination which of us would carry the baby. So you see, even though the situations are different it is the same outcome. You may think it's too early to have these thoughts but who knows when the time is actually right. Even if you do discuss this with Regina now, it doesn't meant that you're going to be looking up donors tomorrow. Just promise me you won't keep it to yourself because you're scared. Talk to Regina about it and then maybe we'll be raising our next children together."

"Are you?" Emma asked, pointing to Maura's stomach.

"No, but we've discussed it and after Christmas we're going to start trying again with the same donor if I carry the baby and we have another donor with similar features to me if Jane changes her mind and decides that she wants to carry the baby."

"That's great Maur. I'm so happy for you two. Emmy is going to be so excited. She told me last month that she wanted a little sister for Christmas," she chuckled.

"Well, she won't have one this Christmas but maybe the next."

The two sat chatting for a while, watching their loves run around the playground laughing and joking. Regina surprisingly keeping up even in her heels.

They were interrupted by the chirping of Emma's phone indicating she had a text.

**3:25pm Sofia: Hey Em, me and Henry just got home, where are you guys x**

"God, I didn't realise it had gotten that late. The time has just flown. The kids are home from school. I think I'll just tell them to come here and then I was thinking we'd head up to Tiana's for dinner," Emma said to Maura as she typed out a reply.

**3:28pm Emma: Hey Sof, we're at the park. You and Hen get changed then head up here. Going to Tiana's for dinner.**

"Sounds good to me," Maura told her.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Jane push the roundabout with Emelia and Regina sitting on it. The girl was screaming in joy while Regina looked as though she might lose her lunch with every turn. After a few more turns Jane stop[ed pushing and allowed it to come to a natural stop so the Mayor could finally get off. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as the roundabout came to a stop. She stood on slightly wobbly legs and made her way over to Maura and Emma, who were watching her with amused expressions.

"I think I'll go and join them," Maura says as Regina reaches them. She gets up and moves to her wife and daughter, allowing the brunette to sit beside Emma.

"Have fun?" the blonde smirks.

"Actually, yes. It's been a while since I've run around a playground. Henry insisted that he was big enough to play by himself when he was six or seven, or he'd rather play with his friends than be seen playing with me," she says, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You know that's more to do with his street cred than not wanting to be seen with you. After mom died and I went to a new foster home, I never wanted to be seen with any of the parents mainly because I didn't want to get attached and then lose them. But another reason was in case they embarrassed me."

Regina though back to her own childhood. "I never really went to playgrounds as a child and when we did go it was with my father. My mother wouldn't have been seen dead sitting on a child's roundabout. When I had Sofia I made sure I was there for everything when possible. I took her to all the places kids love like zoos and aquariums. Even when just going to the playground or the beach we had so much fun together. When she was six I took her to Disney World. We went for her but I had the best time of my life. I promised her we'd go back with Henry but we never had the chance. He was too young at first and then she was taken away from us when he was old enough to go. I was never able to keep my promise." The last part was said in a whisper and if Emma hadn't been sitting so close, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Hey, look at me," Emma said, taking Regina's hands in her own. When brown looked onto blue-green she continued. "You are a fantastic mother. I couldn't have wished for anyone better for Henry to have gone to. You have done everything you could to make sure those kids had a better childhood than either of us had. It wasn't your fault that Sofia was taken from you, and there is plenty of time to keep that promise. In fact, I'm going to make you a promise. I promise to take you and the kids to Disney World and I promise to make sure you know how much of an amazing mother you are everyday. Never think that you aren't doing a good job because you are the best mom they could have, okay?" She'd barely finished when Regina's lips attached to her own. She returned the kiss with equal fervour.

They broke apart only when the need for oxygen was great. Regina rested her forehead against Emma's when their lips parted.

"Thank you. You are too."

"I am too what?"

"You're a great mother. You may have missed a lot of their firsts, but you're here now and they're not done growing up yet. And seeing how you are with Emelia I have no doubt that you would have been amazing with them when they were babies."

"Do you really think so?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I do." This time it's Emma who initiates the kiss.

"Eww gross mom, ma." Henry's voice causes them to break apart with a jump.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Regina gasps in surprise.

"We got home from school and you guys weren't there so Sof texted Ma and she told us to come here. Can I go play now?"

"Of course sweetie, have fun," she said with a huge smile.

"I'm gonna go and join him," Sofia said as she reached them. She gave a little wave to them as she followed after Henry.

"Do you...do you...erm never mind," Emma started but didn't quite know how to broach the subject.

"Emma? Darling, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything." Regina reached across and took the blonde's hands into her own, rubbing her thumbs across the back of them.

_Fuck it. What's the worst that can happen? Here goes nothing. _Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she began. "Did you ever think of having more children or even adopting?"

"Honestly, no. After I lost Sofia I held Henry close, you could say too close. I became very guarded and closed off. I never even considered having more. I thought it was my fault and that maybe I couldn't handle more than one child, so I decided that if I never got my daughter back, my son would be enough. I felt that if I had another daughter it would be like replacing Sofia and I could never do that so the thought never crossed my mind." At Emma's crestfallen look she continued. "But lately, I have been thinking about it. It's not just that I now have Sofia back either. I think it would be nice to have more children if I didn't have to do it all alone again." The blonde's face brightened considerably at the words and she now wore a beaming smile.

"I've been thinking the same. Especially after watching you with Emelia. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have another one of our own that we could raise together with Sofia and Henry. I've never even considered it before but now I can't see my life without you and the kids in it. You're my family and I want to expand that love with you."

"I'd love nothing more, darling." They shared a loving smile, getting lost in each other's gaze.

They were brought back from their moment by a shout from Emelia. "Ems! Wegina!" she shouted as she ran towards the women.

"Whoa. slow down," Emma lightly scolded as the girl ran right into Regina's legs.

"But Ems, I's hungry and Henwy says that you says we going for food now." She looked up at her aunt with big hope filled eyes.

"Yes Emma, where are we going?" Regina added.

"Well, I thought we'd go to Tiana's for dinner tonight and give you a break from cooking since I can't get up to cook for everyone."

"That's nice of you, darling." She leant over to place a kiss to the blonde's lips. "Thank you."

"Let's get going, shall we? Before the place gets packed," Emma suggested.

"Yay," Emelia cheered as the adults began to pack away their belongings before they set off towards the restaurant, Regina and Emma leading the way.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The rest of the week had gone more or less the same as that day. They would all meet up for breakfast at either Granny's or the mansion, where Regina would have a fully cooked breakfast prepared and after consuming it, Maura would insist that she and Jane clean the dishes. After they saw Sofia and Henry off to school, the Rizzoli-Isles family would spend the day with Emma and Regina doing various activities from apple picking to horse riding. Later they would meet up with Sofia and Henry and spend time together as a family before sharing dinner, most often cooked by both Regina and Maura, though there was one disastrous event when they let their respective partners take care of dinner which came out as a charred mess and so they ended up with pizza. They would then spend their evenings relaxing in the den enjoying easy conversation or playing board games.

On one of those days Regina allowed the children to miss school after Emma reasoned that one day off wouldn't affect their current grades. It was on that day they decided to go horse riding and found that the badass Detective Rizzoli-Isles wasn't as badass as she previously proclaimed. The woman in question had barely been in the stable a minute when a horse let out a loud naying sound, sending the Italian running back to the car and locking herself inside, to the amazement of everyone present to witness it.

Twice during that week Emma had to attend physical therapy. The first time she went it had just been the blonde and her love attending. The Sheriff was given small minimal exercise tasks to do to start her off, but she quickly grew frustrated at these when she found herself taking longer than she usually would to complete them. She was very thankful for Regina's presence at her side throughout. The brunette had been instructed to help the blonde along as it would be her helping Emma with the exercises at home. Regina showed the patience of a saint, sitting through Emma's constant doubts and complaints, giving her love all the support and encouragement she needed. The blonde knew that without Regina's support she would have never continued with the therapy and would likely have spiralled into a world of self-doubt like she had so many times in the past.

Jane had joined the couple for the second visit to the physical therapist. She observed their every move from the sidelines. Watching how Regina was able to calm Emma's ever growing frustration quicker than she herself could ever do. She could see how much the brunette cared for the blonde in every look, touch and word. She could see the trust Emma had for the Mayor wholeheartedly, by allowing her to bear witness to such a vulnerable moment in the blonde's life. It was in the moment as she watched Regina gently guide Emma back into a standing position between to balance bars, after the younger woman had a minor fall, that Jane knew Emma had finally found what she had been searching for her whole life. She had finally found home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sofia, Henry and Emelia had all fallen asleep cuddled up in the teen girl's bed watching Maleficent. After seeing how peaceful the three looked together, Regina suggested to the others that they leave them be and that Maura and Jane just stay in the guest room rather than go back to Emma's apartment.

The four mothers were now in the den, relaxed in the arms of their respective partners and each sipping on a glass of red wine or bottle of beer.

"Hey, Jane? Did you guys bring costumes with you? I thought it would be fun if we all dressed up and took the kids trick or treating Friday," Emma asked her sister as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Regina's silky brunette locks. The Mayor pleasantly relaxed under the soothing ministrations.

"Em, what kind of question is that? You've met my daughter. If me and Maur didn't dress up for Halloween I'm pretty sure she'd never speak to us ever again."

"Don't be dramatic Jane," Maura said and rolled her eyes at her wife. "We both know she'd get over it eventually, though we'd be more heartbroken than her by her disappointed little face if we forgot," she continued before taking a sip of her wine.

"Sofia was just like Emelia at that age. She badgered me for weeks leading up to Halloween, insisting that she wouldn't have fun unless I dressed up too. There was only so long I could go before I gave in to the adorable little pout and pleading puppy dog eyes she used. I reluctantly agreed hoping that she would forget come Halloween day with all her excitement, but I should have known better. Still, I bought the costume so as not to disappoint her. On the day of Halloween she came running in my room shouting to wake me like it was Christmas morning, already dressed in her Evil Queen costume. She told me I had to get up and put my costume on then come make her breakfast before sauntering out of the room. Not wanting to let her down I did as she asked and so I had to spend the entire day dressed as Snow White. I'm just glad I didn't have court that day. That would have been fun to explain," Regina shared with a fond smile on her face.

"We've had the same situation every year with Emelia and she always insists on picking our costumes," Maura chuckled remembering a very grumpy Jane following their daughter from house to house dressed as a tortoise, the then three year old proclaiming a week before that she wanted her Mama to be Bass.

"Well then I look forward to seeing your costumes, dear," the Mayor smiled.

The four continued on in easy conversation before calling it a night and migrating to their respective rooms.

**TBC.**


	41. Halloween

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Sorry for the late update been busy with college.****

****Disclaimer in chapter 1.****

The next week passed by within the blink of the eye, or so that's how it felt to both the Swan-Mills and Rizzoli-Isles families. They spent their days hanging out together doing various activities, from visiting the zoo to fishing, the later being one such activity to which both Regina and Maura had protested loudly over participating in, stating that neither had the right footwear but they couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and pouts of their loved ones so it wasn't long before they were both changing out of their fashionable heels and into more comfortable trainers.

They'd all had so much fun over the week and were now now getting ready for what promised to be an enjoyable halloween evening. Halloween had always been Emma's favourite holiday. As with reading and writing, it allowed her to escape from her normal everyday life if only for the night. She could dress up and put on a mask and be someone else for the night. There was also the added fun of scaring others senseless.

For the past six years she had spent halloween working at "Boston Asylum." It was usually the highlight of her year to dress up in terrifying costumes and spend the week leading up to and including halloween scaring the pants off the customers. This year would be the first halloween the blonde would spend with her family and she was beyond excited at the prospect of sharing the day with Regina and the kids.

Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sat in her wheelchair waiting for Regina to emerge from the closet. When the brunette finally made her appearance Emma couldn't help but openly gape at the sight.

"_Wow! I've never been attracted to a fictional character before. Well, there was that_ _crush I had on Jessica Rabbit but who didn't, right? But wow! Regina even looks sexy dressed as a doll!" _Emma thought.

"I take it you approve, darling," the Mayor smirked, seeing Emma's slack jawed expression.

"You're the sexiest Sally I've ever seen. It's really not fair. How are you doing that?"

Regina chuckled at the stunned blonde, blushing slightly from her love's reaction. "Thank you darling. I can't say the same for your Dr Finkelstein though, he is definitely not an attractive character."

"True that, but to me halloween isn't about being sexy. I love the horror aspect; of being able to scare the pants off of someone. That's why I've spent the last six halloweens working at this abandoned mental hospital that was turned into a house of horrors of sorts. It's so much fun. Last year I got to be a mad doctor who appeared to be performing lobotomies. Scared the crap out of people. You'd never guess I'm such a good actor."

"Do you miss it this year?" Regina asked.

"Yes and no. I miss not being able to see what this year's theme is and taking part, but I won't miss it because I'd rather spend halloween with our family. Sharing this holiday with you and the kids will out shine all six years working at the 'Boston Asylum.'"

They shared a smile before Regina bent to place a kiss to Emma's cheek. "Come on then, we have some trick or treating to do." She winked at the blonde as she walked past her and sauntered out of the room, Emma quickly following.

The pair were passing the stairs just as Henry ran down followed by Sofia at a slower pace.

"No running on the stairs!" Regina scolded.

"Sorry," Henry said sheepishly as he reached the bottom.

"Wow, look at you two!" Emma whistled, taking in their costumes for the first time. They wouldn't tell her what they decided to dress up as. Only Regina knew because she had to make the costumes but she had been sworn to secrecy. Nothing Emma tried would make her tell, not even that thing she did with her tongue.

Henry was wearing a purple suit with a green waist coat matching his sprayed green hair, paired with blue shirt and orange tie. Regina had been opposed to the idea of dying Henry's hair at such a young age but it was Sofia who had convinced her to at least let him spray it green, promising it would come out on the first wash. Sofia had just reached the bottom of the stairs behind Henry in her black and purple floor length dress and cloak. Her headdress with its horns sat perfectly upon her head and she picked up her staff as she reached the bottom. All in all they were the best costumes Emma had ever seen. Regina had done an amazing job making them. Even the make-up was impressive. Henry actually looked like his face was scarred under the white and red make-up. The two looked exactly like the Joker and Maleficent. _If she didn't win the next Mayoral election then Regina could seriously consider a career in costume design or make-up, _Emma thought, looking between each of their costumes.

"These costumes are amazing Regina! Thank you for making them," Emma said.

"Yeah mom, thanks!" Sofia and Henry said in unison making them all laugh.

"You're all very welcome. Anything for my family." They looked at one another with giant loving smiles. A knock at the front door pulled them out of their little moment.

Regina quickly headed to answer the door, picking up a bowl of sweets from the sideboard in the hallway as she passed; her family trailing behind her. She opened the door to an excited squeal of "Auntie W'egina! Twick or Tweat!" from Emelia.

"Wow, don't you look wonderful dear," Regina praised as she handed the child some candy to put in her previously empty bag. She took in the little girl's green painted face and hands, and her costume of a black dress and pointed hat, complete with broomstick.

A throat cleared making Regina look up from her observation of Emelia's costume and finally notice the girl's parents. She smirked at the detective's costume and stepped aside, gesturing with her hand that the family should enter and shutting the door behind them.

"Wicked costume Emmy," Emma said in greeting, cracking up at her own pun as the others either rolled their eyes or groaned at the blonde's attempt at humour.

"Thanks Ems," the little honey-blonde said with a huge smile lighting up her whole face, the bad joke having gone straight over her tiny head.

"Don't quit your day job Swan," Jane greeted her sister. "So how'd you like the costume?" she says, before twirling on the spot to give the blonde a full view of her outfit.

"Hmm...you could've had a shave Jay, Rick Grimes doesn't have a 'stash like that," the Sheriff smirked, quickly falling into their usual sisterly banter.

"Ha! At least I look handsome. Is that a beak on your face? I didn't know you were going as your name sake, Swan!" Jane taunted back.

"We go twick or tweating now?" Emelia stepped in front of her brunette mother, effectively cutting off her and Emma's friendly verbal spar.

Jane looked down at the small honey-blonde, seeing her doing her signature puppy dog eyes taught to her by both her mother and aunt. Jane could never say no to the girl when she pulled that trick.

"Of course baby. Is everyone ready to go?" The detective asked, looking around at each person. Receiving answers in the affirmative the Swan-Mills' and Rizzoli-Isles' headed out to trick or treat around town.

Emma was ecstatic about being able to maneuver her wheelchair around town while watching the joy on Sofia, Henry and Emelia's faces as they ran back towards the adults after adding to their haul of candy. It was something Emma herself had only done once with her mom, Mary Margaret. It had been one of the most fun times of her whole childhood. The usually kind, meek MM had a hidden love for horror and scaring people, that she passed along to Emma as much as she could without terrifying the then six year old girl. They had spent the day decorating the house. Even though it was just the two of them they had done every room of the lower floor, giving every room a different spooky theme. Emma had been so excited about taking part in halloween for the first time. The two had gone out as soon as the sun had set, hitting every house in the neighbourhood and scaring other kids along the way before heading home to watch child friendly halloween movies and share Emma's candy. The blonde looked back on the memory fondly, remembering it as if it had happened yesterday.

The Sheriff had gotten so caught up in her memory of her first halloween that she hadn't noticed her companions moving on to the next house until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Refocusing her eyes she saw Regina, the temporary redhead crouched in front of her and looking at Emma with concern. "Is everything alright, darling?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Emma smiled but it was unseen behind her costume.

"Are you sure? You seemed miles away in thought." The Mayor's worry is evident in her tone of voice.

"I'm sure. I was just remembering the one and only time I ever went trick or treating as a kid. I'll tell you the story sometime," Emma reassured her girlfriend.

Regina paused for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied with the blondes answer. "Okay. Well, we better catch up to the others before they get too far," she says before leading Emma to their trick or treating unit.

After a couple of hours of trick or treating and scaring a few other kids around town, the children's bags were overflowing with a variety of candies so the adults decided they had done enough for the night, much to the kids' dismay. They all headed to Granny's diner to share an early supper.

"This has been the best halloween ever!" Sofia said before taking a bite of her burger.

"It really has," Henry added. "It's so much fun getting to hang out as a family." He smiled at both his mothers and then his sister. Granny's booths were a little snug for all seven of them to squeeze into so they had split off into two family units for the time being, much to Emelia's disappointment. "It's so awesome to have Sofia and Ma here, isn't it Mom?" The boy continued.

"That it is dear." Regina hummed in agreement.

Sofia joined in, "I love all our costumes. Thanks again for making them Mom. I think it's so cool that you dressed as Dr Finkelstein, Ma," referring to Emma. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what she had just called Emma and the others looked at her in surprise. Over the weeks since Emma had been staying with them, they had formed a close relationship and the young girl started to see Emma as a second mother. She was afraid that calling her "Ma" like Henry would ruin that relationship if Emma didn't see her as a daughter and she was scared of being rejected by the blonde. "Erm...I...I n-need to go to the t-toilet," Sofia stuttered out before hurrying off to the bathroom.

"I should go after her," Regina said, about to get up and follow her daughter but Emma stopped her from doing so.

"No, I'll go." She didn't wait for Regina to object and simply wheeled after Sofia.

Once the blonde entered the bathroom she saw that only the end stall was occupied. She went over and knocked gently on the door. "Sof?" She asked softly.

"Please go away," Sofia whispered through the door. Emma could tell by her tone that she was both upset and embarrassed.

"Sofia, please open the door. I just want to talk to you," Emma begged the teenager. Minutes passed in silence and just when Emma was about to try and convince the girl again to open the door, she heard the distinctive 'click' of the lock being turned. The door slowly opened to reveal the tear stained face of Sofia as the teen sat perched on the edge of the toilet lid.

Emma's heart broke at seeing Sofia in such a state. She loved the girl like she was her own daughter and hated to see her so upset, especially when she had no reason to be. When the young brunette had called her Ma, a loving warmth spread through her body and filled her heart with joy, just like it did every time Henry called her that. She never thought it would be something she would hear. She never let herself believe that she could be a mother after she had given up her son and lost her daughter.

"I'm sorry," the young brunette sniffed, unable to make eye contact with the Sheriff.

"Hey, look at me please," Emma said softly, waiting until the girl locked eyes with her before continuing. "You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. If you want to call me Ma, that's fine. In fact, I'd be honoured if you did. I don't just see you as Regina's daughter, I see you as our daughter, hers and mine, just like Henry is our son. I love you as much as I love Henry, so please don't apologise for calling me Ma." She smiled at Sofia reassuringly, earning a shy smile in return.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I know it was a little scary to say it because you didn't know how I would react. I know how you feel. I grew up in the foster system. I only ever let myself call two women mom or ma in my whole life because I was scared of the rejection, so I do get what it feels like. Just know that I'm here for you and I would love nothing more than to be your other mother." Hearing that Emma wanted to be her mother caused a bright smile to light up the teen's tear-soaked face. She got up and scrambled into the blonde's lap and threw her arms around her, sobbing tears of joy into her shoulder. Emma brought her arms around the girl and held her tightly, whispering reassurances to her.

"I was a little scared," Sofia confessed to the blonde. "It's okay for Henry, you're his biological mother he didn't have to worry that you'd reject him. I'm still getting used to being back with them, and then me and you started to get close and I could see you being my mother too. It was a little confusing after all this time. Mom and Henry have all these routines together that they've had for years. Sometimes it feels like I don't fit, ya know? He took my life away from me." She always referred to her abductor as "he." It made it easier for the teen to talk about what had happened to her. "I waited so long to be rescued and taken back to my family but at time, it feels like it's all a dream and often I feel a little lost. Am I a bad person for feeling that way when I'm surrounded by my family?" Sadness filled Emma as she listened to the girl's confession of feeling lost within her own family. The blonde knew that feeling well. She had felt it every time she was taken to a new foster home. When she first joined the Rizzoli's, it had taken time for her to conquer the feeling, but with the help of Jane she had gotten there in the end. She knew that she could help the girl deal with this issue.

"That's okay. It'll take time to adjust back into things and you'll have these feelings. I know I did when I first went to live with the Rizzoli's. What you have to remember is that you shouldn't keep these feelings to yourself or try to bottle them up. Talk to someone about it. You know you can talk to your mom about anything, even if this is a touchy subject, and you can always come to me and talk about it. And no, you're definitely not a bad person for feeling that way. You went through a traumatic experience being taken from your family. Nobody is going to expect you to come back and have everything go back to the way it was. It's been seven years. You're bound to be feeling lost. I know none of us can understand what you went through but I think it would help if you talked to us whenever you feel like that, or even go and see Archie. It may help talking to a professional."

"Thank you," Sofia whispered before pulling away to stand. She went over to the sink and washed away her tears and makeup that was ruined by her crying. Turning back to Emma, she said, "We should go back before they send a search party." They shared a laugh before going back to join their family, both feeling much lighter after their emotional discussion.

"Everything okay?" Regina enquired as Emma and Sofia returned to their places at the table.

"Everything is great," Emma informed the brunette, leaning across the booth to place a kiss on her cheek before pulling away to smile reassuringly at her.

"Good." The Mayor nodded to herself before continuing eating her supper.

"Hey Em?" Jane said, as she approached their table. "We're gonna head back to the apartment. Emelia fell asleep halfway through desert and I don't have the heart to wake her. Besides, she'll need to be well rested to enjoy her last day in Storybrooke tomorrow," she said before looking back over and smiling fondly at her slumbering daughter using her wife as a pillow.

"Isn't that just precious," Regina commented, observing mother and daughter and remembering when Sofia had done the exact same thing in the diner at that age.

After saying their goodbyes the Rizzoli-Isles family headed back to Emma's apartment and not too long after, the Swan-Mills family headed home too.

Makeup washed off and changed into comfy pyjamas, the four of them settled in to watch some halloween movies starting with Henry's choice of "Corpse bride." They decided to keep it child friendly until Henry had gone to bed before they bumping up the rating.

The boy had fallen asleep halfway through the first movie so Regina carried him up to bed before coming back so she and Emma could introduce their daughter to some classic horror films. It was hours later and the the brunette had grown tired. Seeing Emma yawn for the tenth time in so many minutes, she decided it was time to call it a night. She shared a look with Emma indicating her decision and received a nod in agreement before she turned to her daughter.

"Hey Sof?" she addressed the girl, who was currently enraptured by Freddy Krueger.

"Yeah?" Sofia replied, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"We're gonna head to bed. Don't stay up long, okay? And make sure you turn everything off before you go up," Regina informed her daughter.

"Kay, night," the teen said, waving briefly in her mothers' direction, eyes never leaving the TV.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics, Regina helped a half asleep Emma into her wheelchair and guided her to their temporary room downstairs. Once in the room the brunette helped Emma into the bed before turning to shut off the lights and joining her. She could hear the light snores of the blonde beside her, who must have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was that sound that sent her into the dream world with a soft smile on her face.

**TBC**


	42. Loss

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance. **

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Disclaimer in chapter 1. ****

****Just a short quick update.****

A month after the Rizzoli-Isles family had gone back home to Boston, the Swan-Mills family had grown into a comfortable routine. Emma had moved all of her possessions into the mayoral mansion, had put her apartment up for sale and was now back on her feet though not steadily so. She had been cleared to go back to work on the condition that she would only stay at her desk doing paperwork and answering calls. Under no circumstances would she respond to calls even if it was just a cat stuck up a tree. If she went out the blonde would face the wrath of one Mayor Regina Mills and she really didn't want that.

Emma had been reluctant to do desk duty but when Regina gave her the sad eyes and the "I almost lost you" speech, she couldn't help but relent. She had been able to convince Regina to let her go on short patrols arguing that it would be good for her recovery if she got out walking a couple of times a day.

The Sheriff found that when she actually sat and worked at the paperwork without having to go on menial calls she was able to complete all of it by lunch time, whereas before it could take her up to two days. So she started to spend her mornings completing all the paperwork then rewarding herself with a lunch meeting with her beloved Mayor before coming back to the station where she had an afternoon to do with as she pleased.

Emma used most of that time to work on her writing. Currently she was working on incorporating her time in foster care into her stories. She found that with a family of her own, it didn't hurt as much to write about her experiences. She'd also taken up writing short stories involving herself and Regina which she found thoroughly entertaining and she had almost perfected her trash-can basketball throw.

Emma was sat with her feet on her desk tossing her old baseball into the air before catching it. _I wonder what Regina is doing. She's probably filling out budget reports or dealing with complaining citizens. I bet she's wearing those sexy reading glasses, got them perched on the end of her cute little nose looking over the top of them with her smouldering glare. And then she'll take them off, flicking her hair, bite the end of the ear hook and say-_

She was brought out of her fantasy by the rapid tapping of heels coming towards her office. _Speak of the devil._ The blonde smirked to herself, taking her feet off the desk and sitting up straight to await Regina's entrance.

The smirk quickly falls from her face as a dishevelled Regina walks through the door. Her usually perfectly styled hair in disarray, her face red with mascara running down the tear tracks on her face.

Emma quickly scrambled to her feet and hobbled over to the brunette.

"Baby? What's wrong? What happened? Is it the kids?" Emma fired off in rapid succession.

Regina collapsed into Emma's arms as soon as she reached her and the blonde quickly moved her arms around her to support her weight as the brunette sobbed into her golden locks.

"Regina? Honey what is it?" the Sheriff asked, worry evident in her voice as she rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Regina's back.

"M-my...mm-mother," Regina choked out between sobs.

"Your mother?" Emma asked in confusion. "Is she here? Did she hurt you?" Regina had only spoken of her mother a couple of times and each time Emma had felt nothing but rage towards the woman over the way she treated her daughter. She felt the Mayor shake her head in the negative against her shoulder in answer to the question.

"No? Then what happened? Gina, baby please tell me. You're starting to scare me."

"Sh-she's...dd-dead." The shorter woman stuttered, sobbing harder into the blonde's hair.

_Oh God! I bet more than half the defence attorney's and detectives in Boston are celebrating over that news. Don't be so insensitive Swan! The woman may have been pure evil but she was still Regina's mother._

"Ssh, I've got you," Emma soothed, running the fingers of her left hand through silky brunette tresses as the right rubbed circles on her back.

"I...I know she was a terrible person b-but sh-she was my mm-mother," the brunette stuttered between sobs.

They remained in the embrace, Emma comforting Regina until the last of her sobs subsided. Slowly the brunette pulled away, wiping her face with the palms of her hands. The blonde took some tissues off the desk and gave them to her love, who took them gratefully.

"What do you want to do now?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned after blowing her nose.

"Well do you want to go to Boston? Is there going to be a funeral?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Daddy called and I was just in shock after not hearing his voice for sixteen years, and then he told me that mother died. I didn't know what to say. I hung up and then I broke down. I had to come here to see you. I didn't want to be alone," the Mayor confessed. "Do you think I should go?"

"I do. Not for her but for you. You'll regret it if you don't go. And I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but you have the chance to reconnect with your father without your mother trying to control your life. It may not be a nice thing to say at this time but it's the truth."

"You're right," Regina said, embracing Emma once again. "Thank you, darling."

"No problem. So a road trip to Boston then," the blonde said with childlike glee, making Regina smile for the first time since she received the call from her father.

**TBC**


	43. Shipping up to Boston

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

**_Italics_ show peoples thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

****Thank you to my beta**** NoSoup395.****

****Sorry for the long break between chapters, more to come I haven't given up on this story****

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

Regina took it upon herself to pack for the whole family. She found that having a task to focus on stopped her from thinking about the unexpected phone call from her father and didn't allow time for her emotions to run over. Emma convinced her that they should both take the rest of the day off and retrieve the children from school early so they could leave for Boston as soon as possible. The brunette had asked Emma to talk to the children about what had happened. She wasn't sure she could do it without breaking down into sobs again and she never wanted Sofia and Henry to see her like that. They knew very little about her mother and what they did know wasn't good.

When Sofia and Henry had been taken from their classes and told to sit in the office because they were going home they were both thoroughly confused and worried that something had happened to one or both of their moms. Once Emma arrived they immediately bombarded her with questions. She told them she would explain everything in the car and eased their fears that something had happened to her or Regina.

"So are you ever going to tell us what's going on? And don't say it's nothing because mom would never take us out of school for nothing." Sofia broke the silence in the car as they headed to Mifflin Street.

"Okay, so I know neither of you have meet your mom's parents but you know of them right?" Emma began, not exactly sure how to explain the situation.

"Mom's parents?" Henry asked in confusion. "I always thought they were dead. She hardly talks about her dad and she never mentions her mom."

"Last I heard they weren't dead, but mom never mentions her mother because the woman is an evil bitch," the teen spat.

"Hey! Watch your language," Emma scolded. "And though I can't completely disagree right now isn't the time for saying things like that. Your mom got a phone call from her dad. Her mother has died so we're all going down to Boston, that's why you've been taken out of school." When she finished the children were silent, processing the information.

"Is mom okay?" Henry's small voice broke through the silence that had enveloped them.

Emma sighed. "She will be. Cora may have done some horrid things but she was still Regina's mom. I think that maybe she had hoped they'd see each other one day and her mom would have changed. It's got to be a lot to process and I think she's scared, nervous and sad all in one so we need to do everything we can to make sure she's doing okay," she explained.

"We will. We'll do everything we can, right Sof?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't like seeing mom upset and, well, I know it's not nice but at least we get to meet our grandfather, right?" she said, trying to look on the upside. "And maybe we could visit your family too, ma."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It would give your mom a chance to catch up with her dad." Emma smiled at the kids.

"So road trip!" Henry beamed from the backseat, making the other two laugh.

~o~o

When they arrived home there were three huge suitcases already packed and waiting to be loaded into the car.

"Do you think she left any clothes in the closet?" Henry whispered to his sister, earning a giggle from the teen.

"Hey, be nice! What did we talk about in the car?" Emma scolded, glaring at both of them before moving through the house leaning heavily on her lightsaber walkingstick, not bothering to put on a brave front in her own home. _The kid is right though, I hope she didn't pack everything_, she thought to herself warily.

As she approaches the bedroom she now shares with Regina, she can hear the quiet muttering of said woman. She quickens her pace as best she can, wanting to get to her love faster. When she reaches the room she pauses, leans against the door jam and simply observes the brunette as she tries unsuccessfully to shut her overflowing suitcase.

She moves towards Regina, walking stick tapping on the wooden floor with every step she takes. Stopping behind her love, she rests her stick against the bed and wraps her arms around Regina covering the brunette's hands with her own. "Stop. Let me help."

The mayor sighs, leaning back against Emma slightly, turning her head and resting it against the blondes. "How you doing?" Emma asks, as she laces their fingers together, moving their hands away from the case.

"I'm not too sure darling. I'm a little overwhelmed. I'm happy I will get to see my father again after all this time. And it's upsetting that my mother is...gone, but a part of me is happy that I don't have to hide away in this town anymore. Emma, we can leave and live the lives we really want. I just also feel horrible for thinking that way."

"You want to leave Storybrooke? Give up being Mayor?" Emma asks, chin resting on Regina's shoulder.

"Yes. I never really wanted to be Mayor. I only did because the hours were better than at the law firm. It meant that I could come home and spend time with Henry. I have had some good times and some fond memories here in this town but sometimes it felt like my prison, a place to hide from my mother, but now...well, now I feel free." She smiled sadly, a part of her had always wanted to see her mother again, wanted the woman to have changed and be the mother Regina deserved, but the other part of her mind, the rational part, knew that would never happen. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. She sighed before turning in Emma's embrace giving her a quick kiss, finally allowing the blonde to see her tear stained face.

"Could you fasten this case closed please?" she asks before stepping around Emma and heading to the ensuite.

"Of course," Emma nods, moving to do it. She hates seeing Regina sad but it's what she expected. The woman may have been evil but she was still her mother.

Regina washed her face of tears and came back out to see that her love had been more successful in closing the case. She walked over and picked it up off the bed, not an easy task for a woman of her size but she made it look like it weighed nothing.

"Shall we?" She asked Emma, head tilted in the direction of the door.

"We shall," the blonde smiled, picking up her walking stick and making her way downstairs.

Sofia and Henry jumped to their feet at seeing their mothers descending the stairs. "We put our bags in the car so we could leave a little faster," Henry told them.

"Thank you my dears. Why don't you go get in the car? I just need to get a bag from the kitchen, then we can leave," Regina says to them with her first genuine smile since finding out about her mother's death.

They nod and run out to the car leaving their mothers alone once again. Emma takes Regina's hand and waits for the other woman to meet her eyes before she begins speaking. "You ready to do this? You know I'm sure I can manage the driving if you're not up to it."

"No. We both know you aren't cleared for that. Now please go wait with our children. I really do need to get a bag from the kitchen."

Emma knew better than to argue so with a quick kiss to plump red lips she walked, more hobbled, out to wait with the kids in the car.

Not long after Regina followed and after she had packed everything away in the trunk they were off.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Four hours and three bathroom breaks later they arrived in Boston, making their way to Beacon Hill where Regina's parents lived.

"You know, Jane and Maura live up here. They're probably even neighbors with your folks," Emma commented, looking out the window at the passing houses.

Before Regina could form any kind of response Emma's phone started ringing. She smiled hearing the familiar tune that indicated her sister was calling. Speak of the devil she thought, answering just before it went to voicemail.

"What can I do for you detective?" She said in greeting.

"A little birdie told me you're in Boston," Jane greeted back.

"So you're Snow White now, huh? Must be hard keeping up with your princess duties with all that police work." She could practically hear the Italian's eye roll over the phone.

"Fine, okay. I know who just died and I saw what I swear was Regina's car pass by me on the way home. I put two and two together."

"Wow. I see why they gave you the gold badge. Yeah, we're here, what of it?"

"You do realise that Ma will find this out sooner or later. You might not know this but I actually live facing Mills Manor. You'll be pretty hard to hide."

Emma couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped her. "I'm not going to hide. You think I'd come all this way and not drop in to see my mother? I just need you to butter her up before for I do."

"Oh no, this is your mess. You're on your own Swan. I know right now you want to be there for your Mayor but don't leave it too long, yeah? Ma will know. She always does." And with that she hung up.

The blonde sighed and put the phone away.

"So you didn't tell her, still?" Regina chimed in after the silence in the car had stretched on.

"I didn't want to tell her over the phone. Besides, I'm all healed up. This way she doesn't have all that worry." She shrugged, making the brunette shake her head and roll her eyes. She knew that the fact that Emma was healed up now would not stop her mother's worries at all.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the kids both invested in either a book or video game as the car pulled into the driveway of Mills Manor and Regina put it in park.

Nobody moved. The brunette gripped the steering wheel tightly, looking up at the imposing house. It was larger and more impressive than her own mayoral mansion.

Emma reached over and gently squeezed Regina's thigh. "Ready?"

"I haven't been here since I was six years old. This was just a summer home back then. It was hardly used"

As they sat looking up at the house they watched an older gentleman with whitening hair walk out the front door. He's around Regina's height, maybe a few inches shorter, his tanned skin giving away his Puerto Rican descent. Just from looking at him Emma can tell he is definitely Regina's father.

Spotting them sitting in the car he smiles sadly as he then descends the steps towards them. Regina gasps softly as he gets closer, having gotten a better look at him. His soft brown hair had gone white and his face wrinkled with age, but she could see that this was her daddy.

"Time to face the music," Emma says, giving Regina's thigh one final squeeze before they collectively leave the car as a family unit for a reunion and a first meeting.

**TBC**


	44. Reunited

**It's been so long but I'm determined to finish this fic. The end is near, I'm thinking maybe about five more chapters left, but we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy, I've missed this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

_**Italics**_** show people's thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

Slowly Regina and her father approach one another, falling into an old familiar embrace. Years of separation mixed with their shared grief has them clinging onto each other.

"I've missed you so much mija," Henry senior whispers into his daughter's hair.

"I've missed you too daddy, so much," she responds, clinging to his suit jacket as silent tears roll down her face.

Emma watches on with a fond smile upon her face, gently laying a hand upon Henry's shoulder. She shares a look with the children, silently conveying how happy they all are for the older brunette to finally be reunited with her father. They stand in silence for what feels like hours before slowly, reluctantly, Regina and her father pull way from one another, each wiping away fallen tears.

The older man smiles at his daughter before directing his attention to her family who stand united behind her. "Now, who do we have here?" he asks, looking over each of them as he gives them friendly smiles, which they can't help but return.

Regina smiles proudly as she looks at her family, taking a step towards them she takes Emma's hand in her own. "Daddy, this is my partner Emma, our daughter Sofia and our son Henry." He nods to each of them, a smile never leaving his face.

"Mija you have a beautiful family. Come, come, let's get you all inside before we catch our deaths," he chuckles, pretending to shiver violently from the late November chill, making the others laugh. They follow him up the steps and into the Mills manor. He leads them into a large but cozy family room with a fire roaring inside a huge, lavish, marble fireplace. Surrounding it are three brown leather couches which they all quickly fall into after passing their coats to Frederick, the main butler.

They sit quietly, happy to take a few minutes to warm themselves up. Frederick returns carrying a tray loaded with cups of tea, juice and a plate full of cookies. He sets it down on the coffee table then takes his leave.

Regina clears her throat after the silence had stretched on. "I'm sorry for your loss, Dad," she says, looking at the man.

He nods "For you too. It wasn't a shock. We both knew it was coming, that she didn't have long. I only wish we had gone on our trip to visit you sooner. You see, she'd been having heart problems over the last couple of years. She'd already had two heart attacks and after the second one they told us that if she didn't have a transplant then she wouldn't last much longer. We knew the chances of a donor were slim so we decided to make the most of the days we had left together. Her biggest regret was what she had done to you mija, so we had planned to come see you next week. She wanted to apologise in person. Our lawyer has informed me that she left some tapes with her will, so maybe she said what she needed in them. He'll want to speak to us both at the reading of the will anyhow," Henry Sr. explains.

"She...she regretted it?" Regina asks, tears slipping down her face.

"Oh mija yes, everyday. I know she did as soon as you were gone but she was too stubborn and proud to admit it." He sits forward, reaching out to take Regina's hands in his own. "She always kept an eye on you though. Tracked you down, made sure you were safe and happy. She couldn't have been prouder of you, though she did often wonder why you hadn't pursued art. She knew you were very talented." He pauses, smiling fondly at his daughter. "We had almost come to visit you once before actually, after we learnt that your daughter had been taken but I thought that might have scared you more given how things were when you left. That was when your mother switched sides at work. She thought that working for the criminals would help her track down the kidnapper. I told her that was a crazy idea but she would have none of it. She was really close too but then your Sheriff in shining armour here had already done all the work for her." He smiles at Emma, grateful his daughter has someone who loves and protects her. "I'm sorry you were injured getting him though."

Emma nods her gratitude "I survived. I'm just happy he can't hurt our family any more"

He nods in agreement as he moves to pick up his cup of tea and takes a sip. "Please help yourselves." Emma and the children happily take some cookies and their own drinks while Regina sits back, processing everything her father had just said. She couldn't believe that all this time her mother had actually cared, that she had known where she was and had never once done anything to interfere with her life. She only wishes they could have reconnected and actually had a relationship all this time. She gets lost in her own thoughts, staring off into space and only coming out of her trance-like state when Emma literally shakes her shoulder. Regina blinks a few times as she turns to look at the blonde, only now realising that Henry and the children are no longer in the room. "Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Your dad is giving them a tour. Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there." Emma takes her hand and squeezes softly.

"Yes...I...just processing everything. It's a lot to take in after all this time. Do...do you mind if I go out back for some air?" Chocolate brown eyes look into blue-green.

"Of course. You want me to come with?"

"No, no I'll be fine." She smiles reassuringly.

"Okay." Emma nods knowing the brunette needs some time alone. "Would it be okay if i just popped over to see my Ma then? I won't be long, I promise."

"That's a great idea. You know, you really should have told her weeks ago what happened to you. I know you think this saves her from worrying but trust me darling, she's always going to worry. Tell them all I say hello though. I would like to meet the rest of your family. Maybe after the funeral we could all have dinner?" Regina smiles, leaning in to kiss her love softly. "I love you," she says against her lips.

Emma smiles into the kiss. "I love you, too," she says as she pulls away. "And I know she's going to worry but you know I live on hope," she chuckles. "I think that's a great idea though. Ma will love you and I know she's just dying to meet the kids."

They both stand and make their way from the room, pausing in the doorway to share a hug before going off to their separate locations. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me._ The blonde repeats in her mind as she hobbles towards her sister's home, leaning heavily on her walking stick. She pauses outside the front door, taking a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_she thinks before raising her hand and knocking.

**TBC.**


	45. Ma

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites they make my day:)**

**If anyone has questions about the story or would like to see something in a chapter just PM me and I will see what I can do.**

_**Italics**_** show people's thoughts.**

**All mistakes are mine sorry in advance.**

**Thank you to my beta NoSoup395.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

"EMMA SWAN! How could you not tell your own mother that you were shot?!" Emma cringed, hearing Angela shout as soon as she set foot in the door. Maura patted the blonde on the arm sympathetically as she passed her, heading into the kitchen to join her wife who was stifling a laugh. She loved it when one of her siblings was on the receiving end of Angela's rants rather than herself.

Emma looked between her mother and sister, guiltily at the former and pissed at the latter, certain it was Jane who had blabbed. "Hey! Don't look at me, I never told her. Emelia is real chatty," chuckled Jane.

The blonde scowled, _dammit_ she thought. She could never be angry at her adorable little niece and besides, she didn't really have a right to be angry at anyone when she had only herself to blame for this situation. She huffed to herself before turning to Angela, "Ma, I'm so sorry, I really am. I just didn't want you to worry."

"More like you didn't want her to take over from nurse Regina. Bet you loved the bed baths," Jane mumbled with a smirk. Emma shot her a glare. Maura chose that moment to drag an only half protesting Jane upstairs to give mother and daughter some alone time to talk and make up.

The Rizzoli matriarch stepped forward and engulfed her blonde daughter in a bone crushing hug, not able to resist any longer. "I'm always going to worry. What if something went wrong after you were out of hospital and I never had the chance to see you? I'd have been told on the phone that my daughter was gone, God forbid it ever happen. I already worry about you every day, all of you really, so you can't keep these things to yourself to try and protect me. That's not your job." Emma hugged her back, allowing the older woman to check her over. Angela reassured herself that Emma was, in fact, okay. Satisfied, Angela pulled away, holding Emma at arms length to take in the sight of her. "You look different. Happier." She smiles. "I'm so happy for you baby." She pulls her into a hug again but this time Emma protests, squirming for all she's worth. "You're forgiven this time, but if you ever do this again, I'll kill you myself," Angela whispers in her ear, making the blonde nod vigorously.

Pulling away, she leads Emma over to the couch. "Come sit down. I don't want you hurting your legs. She pushes her daughter gently onto the couch and sits beside her. She quickly moves to fluff the pillows for Emma and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch, covering the blonde with it, making Emma roll her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you something. You must be thirsty too. Do you want coffee? Tea? Or maybe just have some water. I'll go get it. We might have some juice," Angela rambles, getting to her feet. Before she can move towards the kitchen Emma grabs her hand, stopping her movement. "Ma, sit down. I'm fine. I just came to see you."

Sighing, Angela nods and sits back down. "Would you tell your Regina that I'm sorry about her mother? I heard about it on the news."

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Good, now when do I get to meet her? Oh and my grandbabies!" Her eyes light up.

Emma chuckles. "They're hardly babies Ma."

"Doesn't mean I can't spoil them rotten," Angela shrugs. "You better get working on giving me more soon though. I won't live forever you know. So when's the wedding?"

"W-wedding?" Emma stutters. "Ma, we've only lived together a couple of months. We aren't getting married ...yet."

"Why the hell not?! You live together, you have children together. Why not get married?"

"We just...I...we just aren't, okay? We haven't discussed it," Emma says, still quite surprised she'd been asked this though knowing Angela like she does she really shouldn't have been so shocked.

"Then talk to her about it. A June wedding would be lovely, though if you don't want to wait winter weddings are just as beautiful."

"Ma stop! I'll talk to Regina about it but until we decide on it there will be no more discussion, understood?" Emma said firmly.

"Fine," Angela huffed "So tell me more about Sofia and Henry. Talking with you over the phone really isn't the same. Or enough." She practically squealed when she mentioned her new grandchildren. Emma rolled her eyes but started to tell her, a smile never leaving her face as she caught her adoptive mother up on all the comings and goings since their last phone call. Inevitably they came to the story of how she was shot and the aftermath, during which Angela gasped dramatically and Emma almost rolled her eyes right out of their sockets. They spoke non stop for hours until Emma noticed the lateness of the hour and decided to go back to her loves.

"I have to be getting back. I promised Regina I wouldn't be long." Reluctantly, Angela let her go after making her promise to come over for dinner with the whole family later in the week. She said her goodbyes and headed back to the Mills Manor.

When Emma got back the only person around was Henry Sr. He informed her that the others had gone to bed after dinner, exhausted from the day's travel. She declined his offer of a plate of food and his offer of a nightcap. Following his direction she headed straight up to what used to be Regina's childhood room, eager to fall into bed with her. Quietly she entered the room, closing the door behind her. A single bedside lamp illuminated the room, and she could see that Regina was already in a somewhat restless sleep. Stripping down to her underwear Emma climbed into the bed behind her love and took her into her arms. Instantly Regina's body relaxed and her expression softened. Even in sleep she felt safe in Emma's arms. Placing a kiss on her brow, Emma whispered goodnight and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**TBC.**


End file.
